Dragon Age Online
by Optimus524
Summary: A new game has come online allowing the players to fight monsters with swords and magic, but the fun didn't last. The game is now a matter of life and death and it's now up to Hiccup and his friends to complete the game and save everyone.
1. The World of Dragons

**Midsully, suggested that I do a story based on Sword Art Online, but I wanted to add a few things to make it more interesting. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The year was 2022 and today was the brand-new release of a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, or VRMMORPG, called Dragon Age Online. The game was based around high fantasy role-playing game created in 2009, called Dragon Age Origins.

A eighteen year old was looking at his TV, which was showing a prologue of the game he was about to play. Once it was over a report appeared on a screen, she setting behind her desk with a large monitor behind showing images of gaming stores with a large line of people in front of each and every one.

" _Hi there_ ," said the reporter. " _Time for this week's MMO Stream. You've just seen a prologue of today's featured game and this is what last week's launch day looks like. Can you guess what everyone is waiting in line for? Dragon Age online! The first person who stood in line said they camped for three days. Hey, if you're a hard-core gamer that's what you do_."

As she was talking the boy was reading the article about the game. It showed an image of the creator of the game, a pioneer in VRMMORPG, Alvin Trench.

" _On today's episode of MMO Stream, we'll be covering the international famous Dragon AGE Online, a.k.a. DAO, up to now none of various software we've seen has taken advantage of the possibilities of the hardware of the hardware_."

"Son, I'm off to work," the boy's father called from behind the door. "See you later."

The boy looked out of the window to see his father leaving for work. His father was a mountain of a man with a huge red beard and he was so busy at work he only had time for him.

" _The beta testers say it's incredible_ ," said the reporter excitedly. " _I wish I could have got one. The first release was only permitted to ten thousand copies and those fans in line snapped them up and online the game sold out in seconds._ "

The boy then walked over to a device that looked a lot like a helmet, it wasn't easy since he was missing his left leg, which he lost during a car accident. In truth it was a device called a NerveGear. It was invented by Alvin himself and allow the user to enter into a virtual reality.

He placed the helmet on his head, plugging the cord, placed the _Dragon Age Online_ game in the console and lay down on his bed. About a minute later, his eyes closed and said, "Link start!"

* * *

In that split second he entered into virtual reality and once he selected his language, input his account and password and selected his character the game began. The first thing he saw was the big letters saying _Welcome to Dragon Age Online!_ then he found himself in a large city.

He blinked his eyes just to get the feel of the surroundings and found that he had successful entered the game.

"Hello world, I'm back," he said.

His name in the game was Hiccup and he was a human rogue. The game had different classes and species, the classes were divided into three sections warrior, rogue and mage, and there were total of four species, human, elf, dwarf and Qunari. Each specie had its own advantages and each class had its own abilities.

The main objective of the game was to conquer every single island on the 100 floors of the large castle, Aincrad, they were inside in, which was floating in mid-air. Each island has its own boss and in order to move onto the next four you have to beat that boss, naturally there will be no way you could do it on your own so you have to team up with other players.

Soon more people appeared and they too began to cheer as they successively entered the game as well. In fact you could hear their cries all across the city.

Hiccup in waste any time and began running through the streets and that caught the eye of a brown haired elf.

"Hey, wait!" the elf yelled running after him.

Hiccup came to a stop. "What's up?"

"You're acting like you know your way around this place and I can only guess that you were one of the beta testers, weren't you?" the elf said slyly.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah."

The elf smiled. "Cool, today is my first day and I was hoping you could give me some tips on the lower floors."

"Uh… I don't know if I can—"

"Oh, I'm not asking you for something for nothing. If you help me I'll help you in conquering the islands. You have to admit you can't do it by yourself and I happen to be a mage and you know it's very rare to see a mage."

The elf made a good point, having him on his side would help him enormously with conquering the islands and they were very rarely picked class. Trying to find another mage would be next to impossible.

"You're on," said Hiccup extending his hand.

The elf grabbed his hand and shook it. "Awesome, my name is Ragnar."

"Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup then guided him to the outskirts of the city and they began training. It was then that Hiccup noticed that Ragnar wasn't using a staff, he was using a sword.

"I thought you said you were mage?" he said curiously.

"I am, but a battle mage and I find sword much easier to hold than a staff," Ragnar explained. "I do have a staff, but only to boost my magic and all. I rather not announce to everyone that I'm a mage."

Hiccup could see the logic in that, mage class may have powerful magics, but the role every week on fence and defence. Normally they would hang back and help the distance far away from the battle as they could still lending support.

But Ragnar was in the midst of battle where his magic could be more beneficial and easier to hit his mark. Of course, this meant that he was putting himself in danger, but from what he could see so far he was handling so pretty well.

"An interesting tactic," said Hiccup.

Ragnar shrugged. "You have to admit it'll catch the enemy by surprise."

"Just remember that some enemies will have a resistance to magic or at least one type of it, like fire or ice," Hiccup advised.

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, I heard there were special accessories that limited the damage to most magical attacks."

"Word of advice when dealing with an enemy. If you have your initial motion just right and activate a sword skill at the right time…" Hiccup and picked up a stone and then toss that the wild boar. As he threw it the stone had a red aura around it and it slammed into the boar with a great amount of force. "The system pretty much guarantees you always had your target."

Thanks to the NeverGear the two boys were able to see the boar's health and saw a drop down the moment the stone slammed into it.

"Initial motion?" said Ragnar.

"He is an easier way of looking at it," said Hiccup as he drew his sword. The boar then charged at him and he easily dodged it and when the board charged them once again he blocked it with his sword easily. "Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit and when you feel the skill start activate, drive it home."

Ragnar nodded. "Drive it home?"

He then raised his sword and it began to glow red and Hiccup smiled, releasing the boar and kicked it towards him. The boar charge straight at him, but before it could make contact Ragnar slashed his sword setting a powerful shockwave towards it.

The boar didn't stand a chance and it was sliced in half and seconds later it disintegrated. Ragnar then got a notice informing him of the amount of experience, Gil and the number items he got from slain it.

"Not bad," said Hiccup, but he was slightly curious. "How are you able to do that? I mean, an attack that powerful requires training and you send you won't a beta tester."

Ragnar shrugged. "Dumb luck?" He then looked at the other wild boars. "I take it that was a low-level monsters."

"Yeah, it was."

"Still, it was pretty tough."

"If you think that was tough wait until you see the bosses."

"I think I would prefer to wait until I'm on a higher level."

They both laughed.

"Tell me, how do the level up system work in this game?" Ragnar asked looking at his sword.

"Just like in normal games, but there an unlimited number of skills which can give you bonuses as you level up. In fact there are some areas in the game where you can't enter without the right level of skill and by mastering a number of skills you get a bonus."

Ragnar whistled. "Boy, they really outdid themselves when they made this game."

"Yeah, it is a bit much to take in."

"What do you say we move on?" said Ragnar sheathing in his sword.

"You're on," said Hiccup doing the same.

* * *

Later that afternoon they both stared at the sunset and looked across the land. The island itself was large, in fact from where they were they couldn't even see the sea, but they knew that he did surround the place.

"You know, when I look around I can't believe it," said Ragnar as he laid on the grass. "We're inside a game. Alvin Trench is a genius. Makes you glad you were born when you did, doesn't it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It's not that big a deal."

"Give me a break, it's my first full dive."

Hiccup looked at him. "You never used a NerveGear before today, huh? This is your first time ever?"

"My mum doesn't like me using one. In the end I had to buy one behind her back, in fact she does even though I have one."

Hiccup stared him. "Why would your mum not want you to use a NerveGear?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she's concerned for my safety or something." He then looked at him. "You know you're kinda lucky. I mean you got a beta test and only a thousand people got the chance."

Hiccup of the back of his head. "Ya, I guess I was lucky."

"So, how far did get in the beta test?" Ragnar asked.

"Uh, in two months and I can get any further than floor eight. But now I think I can get there within a month easy."

Ragnar smiled. "And I'll be there to help you along the way."

"I could always use the help. You know, ever since I got to beta test the game, DAO has been on my mind day and night." Hiccup then drew his blade. "In this world a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. And even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive here than I ever did in the real one."

He then looked down at Ragnar. "So? You want to go hunting?"

"I would love to, but I best logout before my mum shows. She's at work and she always comes back at five thirty on the dot. If she finds out I bought a NeverGear behind her back she's going to kill me."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I can see why you want to leave."

Ragnar then got onto his feet. "Anyway, the game can wait. It's not like it's going anywhere."

Hiccup sighed. "I guess."

This didn't get unnoticed by Ragnar. "It's something the matter?"

"No… it's nothing," Hiccup assured.

"If you say so," Ragnar shrugged.

Hiccup watched as Ragnar opened his main menu screen and began to walk away.

"What?" said Ragnar. Hiccup came to a sudden stop and looked at him. "Where's the Logout button?"

"It should be there," said Hiccup puzzled.

"Well it's not."

"It should be at the bottom of the main menu."

He then opened his main menu, but he only found three buttons and they were Options, Help and the Exit button, but no Logout.

"See, I told you," said Ragnar noticing the puzzled look on his face.

"You're right, it's not," said Hiccup confused.

"This is one heck of a bug and I'm willing to bet the server people are freaking out right now."

"You will too," said Hiccup gesturing to the clock which now said five twenty-five. "Look, it's five twenty-five."

Ragnar looked horrified. "My mum is going to kill me!"

"You could try contacting the Game Master," Hiccup suggested.

"I already tried, but nothing is happening," said Ragnar showing Hiccup the screen that contacted the Game Master. "I suppose you know if there is another way to log out of this thing?"

Hiccup thought for moment. "No, whenever a player wants to logout of DAO the only way they can do it is by going through the menu."

Ragnar stared at him horrified. "So… what you're saying is were stuck here."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm afraid so. I read the manual from cover to cover and there was no emergency logout."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Ragnar begged.

"I wish and what's worse you not able to move your body in the real role once you're plugged in. The NerveGear in a set all your commands you give from inside the game using an interface built into the rig."

"So you mean we've got to wait until someone gets around and fixing this bug."

"That or until someone in the real world comes along and takes the NeverGear off us."

"You know that's a very comforting to someone whose mum is gonna kill them the moment she finds out that they've bought the stuff to play this game behind her back," Ragnar sighed. "What about you?"

"Well, there's my dad and mum, but the two of them are divorced and my dad spends a lot of time at work."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Never mind that. Don't you think this is weird?"

"Only an idiot would believe this isn't weird," said Ragnar with a raised eyebrow. "You think it's more than just a bug, don't you?"

Hiccup looked around. "Yeah, if we can't logout it's going to cause serious problems for the game."

"You've got a point, I can only imagine how much the companies can be sued," said Ragnar rubbing his chin.

"I wonder the developers don't know what's happening, because they can just shut down the server and log everyone out?" Hiccup pondered. "But why haven't they made an announcement?"

"Something is definitely up," Ragnar agreed.

Then they have the gong of a bell and Hiccup felt an ominous feeling around. Next second both he and Ragnar vanished into thin air.

* * *

Seconds later, Hiccup found himself back in the town centre along with Ragnar and then all round them other players began to reappear. Judging from to their faces they had no idea what was going on either.

"This doesn't look good," said Ragnar.

"Someone forced a teleport," said Hiccup.

The bell then stopped and then someone pointed up in the sky. "Look, up there!"

"Now what?" Hiccup groaned looking up.

Up in the sky was a red icon that said _Warning_. Suddenly more similar icons appeared in the sky until the entire area was covered in them. The sky was now an eerie red and what looked like blood oozed out in between the lines of the icons.

The blood then began to take form and they saw sparks of electricity sparking the form.

"What in the hell is that thing?" said Ragnar.

Eventually the blood stopped pouring and it took the form of a large man in a blood red robe in his entire face was covered by a hood. Hiccup recognises it at once, it was the Game Master.

The players began to talk amongst themselves.

"Is that the Game Master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"I'm scared," said a girl.

"Don't worry, its part of the opening ceremony," said the young man next to her as he hugged her.

Hiccup had a feeling that it was going to be something more.

"Attention, players!" The Game Master announced. "I welcome you, to my world."

Hiccup like the sound of that. "What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not going to be good," Ragnar whispered.

The Game Master then continued. "My name is Alvin Trench… and as of this moment I am in control of this world."

Hiccup gasped, the Game Master was Alvin Trench, the creator of the game and the NerveGear. Apparently everyone else was surprised as they began muttering amongst themselves.

He then continued. "I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from the main menus. The logout button." He then demonstrated by opening his own main menu screen. "Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat… this is not a defect. This is how Dragon Age Online was designed to be."

Ragnar just stared at him bewildered. "He's kidding, right?"

"You cannot logout yourself out of DAO and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull… destroying your brain and ending your life."

Hiccup can believe he was hearing this apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing. He noticed the boy and girl from earlier trying to walk out of the city centre, but they slammed into an invisible wall.

"Hey, I can't get out!" the boy yelled.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "He has to crazy."

"I think he's deadly serious," said Hiccup darkly. "The transmitter signal in the headgear I just like microwaves, if the safety is disabled it could fry your brain."

"Couldn't someone try cutting the power?"

Hiccup shook his head. "That won't work, the NerveGear's got an internal battery."

"Okay, so he is crazy."

Alvin then began to speak again. "Despite my warning, the family and friends of some of the players have attempted to removing the NerveGear. An unfortunate decision to say the least… as a result the game now has two hundred thirteen less players when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world."

Hiccup stared horrified. "Two hundred thirteen."

"I hope he's lying," said Ragnar with the same horrified expression on his face.

Apparently Alvin thought everyone else was thinking the same, because he summoned up several news reports from the real world and display them in front of them. All of them were from different news centres, but they have the same story. He was telling the truth.

"As you can see international media outlets have around the world coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point it's safe to assume the likelihood of another NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings a little comfort as you try to clear the game."

 _Comfort_ wasn't quite the word Hiccup would use. He can only imagine the reactions to the friends and family of all those people who have died.

"It's important that you remember the following, there is no longer any to arrive someone with in the game, if your HP drops to zero your avatar will deleted from the system… forever… and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain."

Hiccup stared horrified at him. This meant that this game had now become a game of survival and they will have to take it seriously or they die.

"There is only one way for a player to escape now. You must clear the game." He then showed them an image of Aincrad and began showing a pathway through all the islands and the one hundred floors. "Right now, you're gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can conquer the island and vanquished the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor one hundred and you will clear the game."

Again the players began to talk amongst themselves.

"Why should we believe anything you say!" the boy from earlier yelled.

"He's not asking for much, is he?" said Ragnar. "Even the beta testers never reach it that high."

"Last but not least, I have placed a little present in the storage of every player," said Alvin. "Please, have a look."

Hiccup opened his main menu screen and look through his items. Indeed he had something in storage, a _mirror_.

"A mirror?" he said puzzled and pulled it out.

He looked at it not sure what to do with it and then suddenly Ragnar was covered in a strange light.

"Ragnar!" he yelled.

Before he realised that every player was glowing in the same light, including him. When the light faded he felt nothing wrong.

"You all right, Hiccup," Ragnar asked.

"Yeah," said Hiccup turning to look at him. However where Ragnar stood was a completely different person. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm me, the question is who are you?"

Hiccup looked at the mirror and his eyes widened. His avatar had completely changed, he was now auburn haired with records covering his face and emerald green eyes. It was his real face. He also noticed that he had shrunk a bit and as did his body type.

He noticed people having the same problem, though they kept their individual species their faces were completely different and bodies. That wasn't the only thing that changed, most of them are changed sex.

"Son of a—" said the boy from earlier, it was now shorter and fatter. He was staring at the girls I was next to him, who turned out to be a guy. "You're a guy."

"You're not seventeen," the former girl replied.

Hiccup then realised, the mirror had changed their avatars to match their real bodies.

He then said at Ragnar. "Wait a second, Ragnar?"

"Hiccup?" said Ragnar.

Ragnar was now slightly taller and was packing a bit more muscle and his facial features are changed, except for his ears which are still pointy.

"Okay, what happened?" he said.

"The scan?" said Hiccup remembering all the features and the NerveGear. "There's a high-density signal device inside the NerveGear rig. It can see what faces look like, but how does it know our height and body type?"

"Don't forget when you first put it on, it asks you to do this calibration thing by touching your body will over," Ragnar reminded.

"That's it, that's how it got the physical data," said Hiccup.

"I still don't understand. Why would anyone do this?"

Hiccup looked up at Alvin. "I think he's about to tell us."

"Right now you're probably wondering why? Why would Alvin Trench, developer of Dragon Age Online and NerveGear, do this?" said Alvin. "Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Dragon Age Online was to control the fate of a world of my design."

Hiccup glared. "Alvin."

"As you can see, I have achieved my goal."

Hiccup clenched his fists, point of the game was to enjoy it and there was nothing enjoyable about a game where you can die in.

"This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Dragon Age Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."

Suddenly his avatar began to fade in and out like a glitch and began sucking up back into the cracks of the ceiling. Then the sky returned to normal and everyone stood there speechless.

Hiccup had a feeling that they were all thinking the same thing. It wasn't a game, it was now real. Alvin Trench created a virtual world, he designed the NerveGear rig, the man's a genius. Hiccup himself had been a fan of his for are long-time now if he died in the game, he'll die in real life.

It didn't take long for everyone to stop panicking and yelling up into the sky. Hiccup the noted the barrier around the square lifting.

He grabbed Ragnar's arm. "Come on, Ragnar."

* * *

Hiccup had dragged Ragnar into a nearby alley so they can be overheard.

"Okay, listen I'm heading out into the next village and I want you to come," he said.

"Okay, but why?" Ragnar asked.

"If what he says is true, and I think it is, the only way we're going to survive in here is to make ourselves strong as possible." He then showed Ragnar of the surrounding area. "In a MMORPG, the money you can earn, the XP… once the game there's only so much of that stuff to go around. Look, the fields around the Town of Beginnings are going to be handed clean soon."

If we had to the next village now we will have an easier time collecting cash and points. Don't worry, I know all the past in places we should avoid. Even if were level one we should be able to get their easy."

"You know, I feel kinda bad leaving all those people behind," said Ragnar looking towards the square.

"I know, but right now though in a panic will take a while for them to calm down and during that time others will take advantage of it. The best way we can help them is by conquering this island."

"You're right, but doesn't make it any easier."

Hiccup nodded in agreement and then the two of them either way outside the town. However, before they set off Ragnar looked at Hiccup curiously.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, just you look way cooler than your avatar," said Ragnar.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, your face fits ten times better too."

They look into the sunset and when he looked back at each other they nodded. Together they rushed into the sunset and from that point on the two of them new that they have to win this for everyone.


	2. Beater

Since the game began, a whole month had gone by, both Hiccup and Ragnar had gotten up quite a few levels just to begin the game, but many others weren't so lucky. At least two thousand people had already been killed and they still haven't conquered the island on floor one.

However, within that one month the two boys had improved their skills and magic. Ragnar had learned a few healing spells, since they couldn't play around anymore they had to place safe and smart.

Hiccup had been a beta tester and even with that advantage they haven't been able to locate the boss's lair. However, today they were meeting other players in a small town in order to locate and defeat the boss.

They have all gathered in a small ruin, all the best players had gathered. In the middle stood a knight with short blond hair and a firm look on his face. He was the one who had contacted every player here so in truth he was the leader.

"Okay, now that everyone is here let's get this meeting started," he said. Both Hiccup and Ragnar sat down on the steps and listened every word he said. "Firstly, I want to thank everyone for coming. My name is Cullen and I'm sure you're wondering why we've gathered here."

"To defeat the boss, what else?" said a very stern qunari. However, unlike any other qunari they've seen he didn't have any horns.

"Straight to the point that guy," Ragnar muttered.

Hiccup leaned towards him. "I've heard of him, his name is Sten and he's not someone you wanted an enemy."

Cullen face became serious. "Yes, that is why we've gathered. My party has found the boss lair in the top of the tower today." Everyone looked up and certainly everyone became very interested. "First, we have to defeat the boss and make it the floor two. The next step is we have to tell waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is it is our duty as the most capable players here, do you agree or not?"

No one disagreed and one by one they began clapping.

"Well, he certainly knows how to inspire people," said Ragnar clapping as well.

"Yeah, he's definitely a born leader," Hiccup agreed.

Cullen gestured for them to stop. "Anyway, glad to hear that you all with me. Now, let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss. First off, will team up into parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against the floor boss, we need a raid group made on multiple parties."

This was a problem to both Hiccup and Ragnar since they had recruited anyone else on their journey. They watched as everyone else began to team up, except for one girl.

She sat at the other side of the ruins are motionless. Hiccup could make out, because she was wearing a cloak and had the hood over her head, but clearly she was human. He noticed that structure back was a battle axe and judging from the blade she sharpened it regularly.

Seeing how they had no other choice two boys wandered over to her.

"Got left out or something?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I wasn't left out… just everyone else seems already friends," she said.

"So you're solo," said Ragnar. "You know you could join us."

Judging from the way she was moving it was clear that she wasn't interested.

Hiccup then spoke up. "You heard what he said, we can't beat the boss on our own and it would only be for this fight."

She remained silent for a few seconds and then she nodded. Hiccup owned up his main menu and sent her an invite to join their party and the girl press the okay button.

At once her health screen joined theirs and they could see her name was _Astrid_.

Once that was done Cullen spoke up again. "All right, looks like everyone teamed up. Now then—"

"Hold on a second!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw a very angry-looking dwarf looking down at them. He made his way down the steps and approached the centre.

"My name is Beraht, got that?" he said. He then turned and faced the players. "Before we set out for the boss. I want to get something off my chest. We all know the two thousand people who died so far and some of you need to apologise to them right now!"

Everyone looked at him confused. Hiccup exchanged a look at Ragnar and he could tell that they both knew what he was talking about. Apparently, Cullen also knew, because he approached Beraht.

"Beraht, I think I know who you are referring to," he said. "You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?"

"Of course I mean them," he said bitterly. "The day this stupid game started the beta guys just up and vanished, right? They did squat to us beginners, they snagged all the good hunting spots and they grabbed all the easy quests to. They were the only ones getting stronger in here and this whole time they've been like were nothing."

He then looked about the crowd with resentment. "Hell, I bet there's some of them here. Come on out beta testers. We should make them apologise to us and we should make them give out all their money and the items they got. They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us. Why should we?"

"I don't think gives a damn about those two thousand players," Ragnar whispered. "I think he just wants all their loot."

"It would seem that way," Astrid agreed.

Hiccup remained quiet, he can help but think that Beraht had a point. He may have teamed up with Ragnar, but they did very little to help the other players that inhabit experience like he did.

"Can I say something," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw a large muscular man with a blonde rope-like moustache standing up. Hiccup recognised him at once, he was an old friend of his dad's and he had no idea he was in the game.

Everyone watched as he walked down the steps approached Beraht. "Hey, the names Gobber," he said looking down at the dwarf. "Beraht, right? I want ter make sure I'm on the same page. Yeh say the beta testers should be blamed for the rookie's death, because they didn't help them and ya want them ter apologise and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?"

"No. You didn't."

Gobber then pulled out a small handbook. "The item store hand these out for free. It's a guidebook, yeh got one did and ya?"

"Sure I got one," said Beraht angrily. "So, what about it?"

"Yeh know who was handing these out?" Gobber asked. "The ex-beta testers."

Everyone looked stunned, except for Beraht, who looked annoyed. It looked like Ragnar was right on the money and he only said those things we could to get the beta testers loot.

Gobber then turned and looked at the crowd. "Listen up, everyone had equal access ter this information. Even so a lot of players still died. I didn't come here ter point fingers at anyone, I'm here because I want ter learn from these players deaths. I'm here, because I want find out how were gonna beat the boss."

He then glared down at Beraht, who could tell that he had been defeated. He walked up and a half and sat down at one of the steps and Gobber returned to his seat.

Once everyone has settled down Cullen pulled out his own guidebook. "Okay, can we get back to the meeting now?" Everyone nodded any show them the guidebook. "For info on the boss, it's all in here. The latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about."

Everyone looked up.

Cullen then opened at the guidebook and began reading out loud info on the first boss. "According to the book, the bosses name is Orok the Bloodfang. He's an ogre that is surrounded by several genlocks. Orok fight with his bare hands, but his strength is twice that of a qunari, he has four health bars and when the last one turns red he pulls out a greatsword. He can change as pattern of attacks too."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves, they didn't like how top the first boss sounded. Cullen then closed the book and looked at the crowd once more.

"That's it for the briefing. As for the distribution of loot money will be divided equally amongst everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the XP and whoever gets an item gets to keep it. Any objections?" No one objected. "Good, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. Meeting adjourned people!"

People then began to talk amongst their parties, except for Astrid who just wandered off.

"That girl's cold," Ragnar noted.

"Yes, but something tells me she can handle yourself in a fight," said Hiccup.

"Well, if she's working alongside as we need to know if she's a team player."

In truth Hiccup wouldn't call himself a team player either. In all the games he's played he never actually joined a party and in fact he never really had a real friend, Ragnar was the first. He wasn't sure he was cut up enough to lead a group.

* * *

Later that night, the raid group began drinking, eating and talking amongst themselves. Astrid, however, was sitting by yourself eating some bread.

"There was a pretty good, aren't they?" said a voice.

She looked up and saw Hiccup approaching her. "Mind if I sit down?"

Astrid didn't answer and Hiccup took this as a yes. However, the moment he sat down she moved further away.

Hiccup shrugged and grabbed some bread himself.

Astrid looked at him as he ate. "You really think these tastes good?"

"Huh-uh, since I came to this town I end up eating at least one a day. Of course, I've got a trick to make it taste better."

"What trick?"

Hiccup pulled out a small jar. "Try it with some of that."

Astrid looked at him wondering if he was serious and not and then tap the jar. The moment she did a bright glow covered her finger and she traced it over the bread. As she did cream began to pour out.

"Cream?"

Hiccup did the same with his and the jar shattered, because it was now empty. He then took a bite and reluctantly she did to and found the taste had improved. She then quickly gobbled up the bread.

"I got it from the Telus Strikes Back, that's the quest in the village before you get to this one," Hiccup explained. "Do you want to know how I did it?"

Astrid shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but… I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

"Well, I guessed that."

"I'm just trying not to lose sight of who I am. I don't want to lock myself in a room in the Town of Beginnings and slowly rot away. I'd rather stay the way I am until the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die I won't lose to this game or this world. No matter what."

Hiccup sighed. "To be honest, I'm actually quite scared."

Astrid snorted. "Then maybe you should be part of the boss raid."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I'm not afraid of the boss. I'm afraid of failing to lead this party. In fact sometimes I wonder from better off by myself."

Astrid looked at him. "I find that hard to believe, you and your friend seem to get along quite well."

"I trust him with my life, but taking those first steps leading a team to the unknown that's what scares me. However, I will do whatever it takes to beat this game and free everyone trapped inside it."

Astrid stared at him, he didn't look that tough and yet he was the strongest person she had ever met. Maybe being a party with him wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

At ten on the dot they set out towards the tower in order to face the boss. Hiccup and his group were hanging back and he was giving them some last-minute instructions.

"Let's go over this again," he said. "We're the backup. So, our target is going to be the genlocks."

"I know," said Astrid.

"Hiccup, we've been through this a dozen times," said Ragnar.

"Give me a break, this is after the first time I've led a group," said Hiccup. "Anyway, Ragnar you hang back to give support to us. Astrid since your warrior your better at the frontline, you distract them and I attacked them from behind."

"You know it's fortunate that we have all three classes in our party," said Ragnar.

Astrid stared at them. "Does that make any difference?"

The two boys stared at her.

"Okay, level with us is this the first time you've been with multiple classes?" Hiccup asked.

"Huh-uh."

Hiccup and Ragnar exchange looks this was going better by the second.

Hiccup began to explain. "Well, mages like Ragnar are excellent at giving support from the rear, a warrior like you are at your best on the frontlines and I'm a rogue we specialise at sneak attacks."

* * *

It took about half an hour, but they final reached the tower and were now standing in front of a large door that led to its lair.

Before they entered Cullen turned to face them to give one last speech. "Listen up everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!"

Everyone ready themselves as Cullen opened the doors.

They soon entered inside and found Orok standing there waiting along with a small group of genlocks. The hallway was dark and damp, but once they were all inside the entire place lit up and they got a good look of Orok's ugly face.

Orok was about ten feet tall with a pair of horns that look like they could pierce the hide of an elephant. He was wearing armour as well and strapped to his back was a large handler must have been his greatsword. The genlocks too were wearing armour and armed with swords. They could see their names and health bars and that when the battle started.

"Commence attack!" Cullen commanded.

At once they all charged at their enemies and began to fight for their lives.

Five minutes into the fight and they were doing pretty well, Cullen's action leadership was giving them the advantage. When one party looked worn out he sent another to give the other party time to recover.

"Squads A and B, switch in!" Cullen ordered.

The tactic was working perfectly there were wearing down Orok. He also could tell whenever Orok was about to attack.

"Here it comes! Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch. Everyone else when you fall back regroup and flank them. Squads D, E and F keep those minions of us!"

"Yeah, you got it!" Hiccup yelled.

His party were clashing with a genlock, Ragnar given support from the rear shooting out spells just when it went for their blind spot. Hiccup was able to keep it on its toes and managed to push it back.

"Astrid, now!"

"I'm on it!" said Astrid rushing past him.

Hiccup stared at her at first he thought that she was a beginner, but she had excellent skill. He never seen anyone charging that much power in an axe before. He and Ragnar watched as he sliced through the genlock's weapon and then sliced its head off with ease.

"We might actually survive this," said Ragnar as he fired a fireball at another genlock.

Hiccup then blocked an attack from another one and then stabbed it with a dagger while its chest was open. Once it vanished he turned his attention to Orok and saw that the others had finally managed to get into the red zone and began to reach was handle of his blade.

"Looks like the guidebook was right," said Beraht.

"Stand back!" Cullen ordered as he rushed to the front with sword and shield in hand. "I've got it."

Hiccup stopped and stared, he thought the plan was for everyone in the group to switch around it. He then saw the smile on Cullen's face at his or began to glow in a golden light.

However, Hiccup then notice that Orok wasn't holding a greatsword, it was a large battle-axe. This meant that there have been several upgrades since the beta.

Hiccup managed to kill the genlock he was fighting and turn to warn Cullen. "Stop! It's no good! Get out of there!"

But it was too late, Orok roared a charge straight towards Cullen with his axe held high. Cullen realised too late was happening and try to block the attack, but instead was sent flying.

"Cullen, no!" Beraht yelled.

Orok then began to approach the other groups and without their leader they were disorganised.

Hiccup and Ragnar rushed over to Cullen, who was sprawled across the floor.

"Cullen!" Hiccup yelled. They saw as his HP gate was dropping to the zero and Hiccup quickly grabbed a healing potion. "What the hell were you thinking?"

However, Cullen stopped him before we could administer the potion. "You know… you were a beta tester to. Weren't you?"

Hiccup then realise how well coordinated he was, it was because he had faces and me once before. He then realised why he moved the frontlines.

"You were after the last attack bonus. The rare item. You're just like me… a beta tester."

Cullen smiled. "Please, you have to-to defeat the boss. For everyone here."

He then shattered into a million pieces as his health bar dropped to zero. Everyone stared in horror as they saw their leader die.

Ragnar then looked up. "I might be able to save him," he said.

Hiccup looked at him bewildered. "What you mean?"

"Before we got here I make sure I learnt the resurrection spell," said Ragnar extending his hands which began to glow in a bright blue aura. "If a mage use the spell they can revive fallen comrade, as long as the use it ten seconds after death."

Hiccup stared at him and saw that the pieces began to reassemble themselves. He was actually bringing Cullen back.

Hiccup looked at the pieces that were reassembling to form Cullen and remember the reason why he was here. He was here so that it can bring everyone back home and he swore to himself that he would do that no matter the cost.

He then got up to his feet and Astrid joined by his side knowing what he was about to do.

"I'm coming to," she said.

Ragnar began to sweat as he maintained his concentration. "I won't be able to move or while, though. So I won't be to assist you in the battle until the spell is complete."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. And the two of them charge straight towards Orok."We'll hit them just like we did with the minions."

Astrid nodded. "You got it."

Orok saw them coming and his axe began to glow a very dark purple. Hiccup charged with his sword blowing a fiery red and blocks the attack. This left him wide open for Astrid, who's axe glowed a bright blue.

However, Orok could see the attack and had enough time to raise his axe.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid ducked in time advocate was shattered and revealed a golden blonde headed girl with steel-blue eyes glaring up at the ogre. Astrid then slammed her axe into and he was sent flying.

Hiccup stared at her, he never seen someone as beautiful. He shook his head and remember the battle was still going on when he saw Orok getting back onto his feet.

"He's coming back!" Hiccup yelled.

Both he and Astrid charge is once again and use the same tactic again. However, this time he made a quick recovery and when he was about to attack Astrid, Hiccup placed himself in between it and her blocking his attack.

When he was able to put away his axe, Hiccup fry to get in below his guard, but Orok had adapted to the tactic. He lowered his arm just enough for Hiccup's sword to pass over it and it slammed him in the chest send him back toward Astrid.

The two of them about the ground and when Astrid looked back up she saw Hiccup's dropping. She then saw Orok towering above her ready to deal the final blow. She raised her axe to block, but Gobber appeared out of nowhere and sent him backwards with his massive hammer.

Then the rest of his squad charge straight towards Orok with the sword raised. He then turned and looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

"We get all this bastard off until your health backup," he said.

"You got it," said Hiccup weakly.

Gobber then joined the rest of his squad on their attack on Orok, but even with his health in the red zone he proved to be a difficult opponent. Despite all their attacks he was able to knock them aside easily and raised his battle-axe for the final blow.

However, at that point Hiccup's health had been restored. "Watch out!" He raised his sword which once again glowed a fiery red and charge straight at Orok. "You're going down!"

He sliced right across Orok chest and he was sent flying, but Hiccup wasn't about to let up. "Come on Astrid! Help me beat this sucker! One last attack!"

"You got it," said Astrid getting to a feet.

The two of them charge straight towards Orok and when he tried to attack them with his battle-axe, Hiccup knotted aside. This allowed Astrid to strike him in the chest with her axe and Hiccup follow that up with a slash attack.

Hiccup then channelled the last of his remaining strength into a sword and plunged it into the ogre's chest. He drew the blade upwards cutting the beast and half and everyone watch as Orok exploded into a million pieces.

Then a huge noticeboard saying: _Congratulations_ appeared and everyone cheered uncontrollably. Hiccup, was the only one not cheering he was still recovering from his last attack and he looked down to see that he got a notice saying: _Congratulations you got the last attack bonus!_

Astrid then approached him. "Nice job."

"That was some fine swordsmanship, congratulations," said Gobber. "Today's victory is all thanks to you."

"No," said Hiccup shaking his head.

However everyone disagreed with him and began to clap. That was everyone but Beraht.

"Stop your cheering!" he yelled. He then glared at Hiccup. "Why did you do it, huh?"

Hiccup stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You knew the technique the boss was going to use, you could have told us. Then Cullen would have stand a chance!"

"He didn't tell anyone, because it was not in the beta," said a voice.

Everyone turned and found that Cullen was still alive, though Ragnar had to support him.

"Cullen?" said Beraht bewildered. "But—but I saw you die."

"I would have been, if it was not for one of Hiccup's friends," said Cullen looking at Ragnar. "And if you have a bone to pick with the betas, then you have to include me. I was once a beta tester."

Everyone stared at him and Beraht looked flabbergasted. Apparently he had an expected any of this to be flown back into his face.

Hiccup then turned to face everyone, here now equipped the armour he had acquired from Orok. It was pitch black and was clearly made with fine leather.

"I maybe a beta, but that doesn't mean I don't care about the other players. I will complete this game even if I have to do this by myself and I will use any means. Even if that means using a few cheats."

"What you mean by that?" said Beraht.

"Most of the thousand people that took part in the beta were rookies. I, however, was not… I conquered more island than any other player and I know every single shortcut on each of those floors I conquered."

"If that's true, then you're worse than a beta tester, your god damn cheater!" Beraht roared.

"He is neither a beta tester nor a cheater, he's a beater!" another player yelled.

"A _beater_ , huh?" said Hiccup rubbing his chin. "You can call me whatever you want, but know this I will do whatever it takes in order to complete this game and get everyone home. For this moment fourth the Grey Wardens are formed and anyone is free to join us as long as they commit themselves to completing the game."

Beraht laughed. "Who would join you?"

"I will," said Ragnar making his way over to Hiccup.

"As will I," said Astrid doing the same.

Hiccup look to the crowd and could see Gobber smiling, Sten given him and respected not and Cullen saluted him.

Seeing how no one else was joining them, he decided to make his way to the next floor. However Astrid stopped him.

"You called me Astrid," she said."

"That is your name, right?" Hiccup blinked.

"But I do remember telling you my name."

"If you look right about here, you see another HP gauge under yours," said Hiccup pointing at his HP gauge. "There's a name written right next to it."

Astrid looked at her HP gauge and saw that he was right. Under hers was to others, Hiccup and Ragnar. Since Ragnar's health hadn't really dropped, she guessed Hiccup was the boy right in front of her.

"Hiccup?" She then looked up at him. "Your name is Hiccup?"

"Yeah," said Hiccup.

Astrid then looked seriously embarrassed. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Well, you get to know us after all we just formed our own organisation," said Ragnar placing an arm around each of them.

However, there was one thing Hiccup couldn't understand. How did Ragnar know about the resurrection spell and that it had to be Within ten seconds or players death. He was hiding something, that his thoughts disappeared when the three of than made their way to the door that reached to the next floor and it closed right behind them.


	3. Night Fury

A few months later they had managed to conquer even more islands they were now over one tenth of the way to the top. Of course this meant that the battles were getting tougher and the worst of it was at the front lines.

The Grey Wardens were constantly battling on those front lines and in fact it was then that it conquered most of the islands. The organisation was not large, since many people feared their leader Hiccup, who had been classed a beater.

Despite that their little organisation had grown and many people had joined them. There was Fishlegs, who was mostly a human mage and spent most of his time studying rather than fighting. Snotlout, who was in fact Hiccup's cousin, he was a dwarf with a massive ego and constantly flirted with every pretty girl he came across. Among with them were pair of twins missed devious elves called Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and they certainly knew their way around explosives.

Ragnar had become a very skilled mage and was in charge of logistics for the frontlines. His fighting style was a combination of magic and sword skills and it was thanks to him that they had not lost many members.

Astrid had become second-in-command and she was a relentless warrior who commanded great respect among its members. She always fall on the frontlines and had led to major victories everyone respected her and feared her.

Hiccup was now the command of the Grey Wardens, but he mostly acted alone. In truth he did not want to be in charge, but he was the one who announced the world the formation of this order and it can allow infighting sway them from their path.

In truth he was one of the most powerful players in the game, his level was now forty and most of his combat skills were at the max. He spent most of his time trying to locate the boss on the islands and taking out very powerful enemies.

Their headquarters was an abandoned castle, called the Vigil's Keep. Their uniform was mostly black and grey and their symbol was a grey dragon with its tail circling around its body. Hiccup was at his desk reading the reports from the frontlines.

"I hate paperwork," he groaned.

"Then maybe you should spend more time out on the field," said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was quite husky with a very thick neck, but the most surprising thing about him was that his legs were very skinny many people wondered how they would hold himself up.

"I have to make it look like doing something," said Hiccup. "Though sometimes I wish the twins don't blow everything up on site and that Snotlout would quit annoying the other organisations that assist us."

"Maybe you should kick him out?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't do that. Despite his demeanour, he is one of our best warriors and we need every warrior we can get."

"We are fortunate that we have Astrid and Ragnar," said Fishlegs. "Though I don't understand why you spend most of your time alone."

Hiccup looked at him and made sure they weren't overheard. "In truth I've never really had a friend."

Fishlegs stared at him. "Surely you must have had one."

"I'm a bit of a geek and I spend most of my time playing games."

Fishlegs blinked. "Somehow that doesn't really surprise me."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Hiccup. The door opened and Snotlout entered, he looked quite furious and Hiccup sighed. "What is it, Snotlout?"

"What is it? What is it? I'll tell you what it is if those blasted Templars," he said.

The Templars was another organisation that mostly dealt with magical enemies. They were experts in nullifying magic and as such it was handy having them on the battlefield when they were doing with an opponent that specialised in magic. However, they didn't just focus on enemy monsters they also dealt with players with magical skills and because of this they made enemies with mages.

Hiccup could see where this was taking them. "What have they done this time?"

Snotlout then pointed outside. "Their demanding entry into the keep."

Hiccup got up and looked at Fishlegs. "I trust you can take care of things."

Fishlegs nodded. "Of course."

He then left the room with Snotlout.

* * *

As they walk through the courtyard, Hiccup could see several Grey Wardens training or chatting. The moment he walked past they all stopped what they were doing, this happened every time you walk past and sometimes he wished he knew what was going through their heads.

"Do you know where Astrid is?" Snotlout asked.

"I believe she is on the front lines, I believe the Seekers of Truth have been having problems dealing with an ogre," said Hiccup.

The Seekers of Truth were slightly different version of Templars, but instead of focusing on neutralising magic. They handled the rift between Templars and mages to make sure that they don't kill one another.

The main reason why the Templars and mages hated each other will was thanks to an incident on floor five. They were battling the boss on that island and for some unknown reason a mage turned against the Templar killing him. Things are gone downhill ever since.

Snotlout beamed with pride. "Of course she is, that's my girl."

Hiccup knew that if Astrid was here she would have thrown Snotlout across the courtyard for saying that she was his girl. Snotlout had constantly flirted with her head always end up with the same result, a twisted arm.

"Still, don't you think she deserves a day off," said Snotlout.

"I've told her to take a break constantly, but she says she is more relaxed when fighting," said Hiccup.

"She's definitely hard-core."

They soon reached the gates and found Cullen with a group of Templars. Cullen joined the Templars as soon as they were founded and was given the rank of captain. Many of the younger Templars respected him.

Cullen had always been grateful to both Hiccup, who eased of the pressure of the betas, and Ragnar, who practically brought him back to life. They've met on the battlefield quite a few times, but this time you look quite serious.

"What's the problem Cullen?"

Cullen gave him an apologetic look. "I'm afraid it's the commander. She insists that you hand over all your mages."

Hiccup stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am," Cullen sighed. "She believes that there are threat until they're properly trained."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't allow you to do that. Besides, the only mage in the keep is Fishlegs and he spent most of his time here."

Cullen sighed. "Hiccup, you know how paranoid she can be and despite my attempts to reason with her she won't back down."

"Then remind her that mages are needed if we are to clear this game. She can't let her fear control her."

"I will, but she won't like it."

Cullen then led his Templars away and they watch as he disappeared into the distance.

"Can you believe their nerve," Snotlout grumbled.

"That new commander of theirs gets more paranoid by the day," said Hiccup as the gate closed.

"You have any idea why she hates mages?"

Hiccup looked at him. "From what I've heard I heard her sister was killed by one."

Snotlout blinked. "Yeah, I suppose that would be a good reason."

"She is now convinced that every single mage is a killer and she wants them properly contained and train inside the Circle of Magi."

The Circle of Magi was a place where mages train and study about all the different creatures within the game. In truth before they recruited Fishlegs he was part of the Circle and he sometimes visited now and then.

In order to maintain peace with the Templars they allow the Templars too maintain security. However, this sometimes caused more problems since most of the Templars were bullies and picked on the mages.

"Someone's got to deal with that crazy lady," said a female voice.

Hiccup start and saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut approaching. He didn't know why, but every time he saw them he wondered what they had destroyed.

"Yeah, like blowing her up," said Tuffnut.

"No, no, no one's gonna blow anyone up," said Hiccup.

"Ah, you're no fun," Ruffnut grumbled.

"Hey, I let you test your explosive on the monsters we battle."

"Yeah, but it's not as good as a real person," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup shook his head. "Sometimes I worry about you two."

He then walked off heading back to a study leaving Snotlout with the twins.

* * *

A few days passed after that incident and Hiccup was now scouting on floor eleven. He had heard rumours that the boss was somewhere beyond the Open Plain.

It was dark and that meant that Hiccup to be barely seen thanks to his dark armour. He uses detection skill to study the area around him to make sure that nothing snuck up on him.

He can help but think about the meeting with the Templars at the keep. Things carried on down that path both Templar and mages could find themselves at war and that's the last thing they wanted.

"Someone has to really do something about the Templars," he said himself.

He then heard an explosion nearby. "That can't be good."

It wasn't, he ran over towards clearing and found Ragnar, along with several other mages doing battle with Templars. One of them he recognised as Commander Meredith.

"Capture those mages!" she ordered.

Ragnar was the only one in decent fighting shape as he had a firm grip on his sword. "You can't do this!"

"You find that I can, you mages are a danger to everyone around you. I'm simply making sure that you don't endanger anyone ever again."

"But you need mages on the battlefield. If it wasn't for me Cullen would be dead."

However, Meredith wasn't listening. "If they resist kill them."

One of the Templars approached Ragnar and was about a striking with his sword. Fortunately, Hiccup appeared out of nowhere blocking the attack.

This surprised everyone and he was able to push the Templar back. He then glared at in Meredith's direction.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" he asked.

"If you had just bought my request we would not be needing this farce," said Meredith.

Hiccup shook his head. "Meredith, listen to yourself. I understand your hatred for mages, but we need them if we are to clear this game."

Meredith pulled out her sword. "You Grey Wardens care for nothing except proclaiming the game. You ignore everyone else around you and have no idea how the people are suffering."

Hiccup studied the sword and it was realised what it was. The sword was glowing bright red and it looks like you can explode at any second. "Meredith, do you have any idea what you hold in your hands?"

Meredith pointed her sword at him. "The one thing I need to make sure that the terror of mages is stopped."

"Hiccup? You recognise that sword?" said Ragnar.

"Unfortunately, it's known as the Red Lyrium Blade, it can only be obtained in one quest. It is extremely powerful and while the sword gives it will do great power it chips away as at its users."

Ragnar to the blade bewildered. "Is she crazy?"

Hiccup tightened his grip on his sword. "Personally, I don't think choosing a right mind."

"Say what you will about me, but I will continue on my campaign to eliminate every single mages from this game."

Most of the Templars stopped and stared at her.

"Ma'am I thought we were arresting the mages."

"You can't be serious that you want to kill every single one of them."

"Especially since they can use healing and resurrection spell."

Meredith then turned on Templars. "I see you have all taken into the mages lies. They are a danger in if they don't admit it themselves."

Then they saw more Templars approaching them over the ridge and found Cullen leading them.

"Ah, my faithful captain," she said.

However, Cullen and his Templars began to surround Meredith.

"Commander Meredith, you are under arrest," said Cullen.

"What?" Meredith roared. "You do not have the power to arrest me."

Cullen then opened up his menu and pulled out a piece of parchment. "True, but Lord Seeker Lucius, of the Seekers of Truth, was the one who gave the order. He says you are out of order and to stand down."

Meredith contorted. "I will not!"

The sword then began to blow a poisonous red. She then rushed straight towards Cullen with her blade held high and probably would have killed him if Ragnar had fired a fireball at her. She landed on the ground hard on the HP was now in the yellow zone.

However, despite this she got up and glared at Ragnar with vengeance. "I will not be taken down by a lonely mage."

She charged at him, but Hiccup blocked it with his own sword skill. "That's enough Meredith. You only make it worse on yourself."

Meredith forced her blade down in order to overpower Hiccup. "I won't stop until I've completed my mission!"

She then pushed him backwards and punched him across the face. However as he was thrown across the ground Hiccup through a dagger at her and it caught her on a shoulder.

At once Meredith collapsed unable to move her body. She looked at the health bar and sorry lightning bolt icon there. This indicated that she had just been paralysed.

She glared towards Hiccup. "What have you done to me?"

"I only through a dagger that has the ability to paralyse anyone it touches," said Hiccup as Ragnar helped him onto his feet.

She snarled as two Templars picked her up and they watched them dragging her away.

Cullen then approached the two of them. "As representative of the Templars I hope you accept our apology."

Hiccup smiled. "Just make sure that next person will point as commander isn't crazy."

Cullen chuckled. "No promises."

"What will happen to her?" Ragnar asked.

Cullen towards that Meredith direction. "Naturally we can't kill her so will have to lock her up. With any luck we can get someone to make us see sense."

"And I thought beating this game were supposed to be a miracle," said Hiccup.

Cullen nodded in agreement. "Then will just have to keep on hoping."

They watched as he walked away and disappeared into the distance.

"Good thing you came when you did," said Ragnar as he went to seed to the other mages.

"How did this happen?" Hiccup asked.

"I was just walking around as merely as you can please returning from the front lines with several Warden and Circle mages and next thing I know we were ambushed by Templars. We try to avoid to kill any of them to avoid an incident. They probably would have killed us if you haven't stepped in"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, we have the Lord Seeker to thank for that. Were fortunate that the Seekers has a level-headed leader."

Ragnar nodded. "I just hope he doesn't die. The last thing we want is infighting." He then looked at him curiously. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I've heard this rumour that a player is able to tame a Night Fury."

Ragnar stared at him. "Isn't that a dragon often known as the unholy offspring of lightning and deaf itself?"

"That's the one."

Ragnar blinked. "You're not serious are you?"

Hiccup sighed. "If we can have a dragon as powerful as that on our side we would get even close to completing this game."

"It could also kill you," Ragnar pointed out. "You don't even know what it looks like."

Hiccup then walked off. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that Hiccup would have a chance to tame the dragon. Since then they had conquered even more islands.

Hiccup was sitting in a bench on the forty-ninth floor overlooking the Plaza. He looked at the enormous Christmas tree and began to think about his family. This would be his first Christmas without his family.

It was brought out of his thoughts when Johann, an information broker, approached him. Johann had a vast network and grapevines on every single floor, a practically renew every single event on every single floor and that was what he was counting on.

Johann sat next to Hiccup. "I hear someone's been taking risks with his level raising."

"You've got any new info?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing of any use."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I thought nothing with beyond your reach."

"Hey, this wasn't in the beta test, it's a first-time event and you know that better than anyone. How my supposed to know what's going to happen? All I've heard is that tonight on Christmas Eve the Night Fury is going to appear and he's gonna show up in a cove at Raven's Point."

Hiccup got onto his feet. "At least I know where to look."

"Word of warning, some of the major guilds like the Carta are heading there as we speak."

Hiccup knew of the Carta, it was a criminal guild and mostly hand things out on the black market. They were excellent smugglers and not someone you really want to cross if you can help it.

Hiccup began to walk off. "Then I'll make sure I give them a proper welcome."

Hiccup have been waiting to tame a Night Fury for a long time. He had to make sure his survival skill was high enough and he had no idea he was gonna walk away from this event, still he had to try.

* * *

Hiccup made his way down onto floor thirty-five and into the large fit would that was Raven's Point. All the tree tops were covered in snow as was the ground and the temperature was below freezing. Still, he had to complete his mission or he might not get another chance.

Then suddenly he saw several figures teleport out of nowhere. He recognised the leader would once, it was Ragnar.

"I thought I might find you here," he said.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You followed me?"

"You think we would let our commander head straight to sudden death without a bit of backup?"

"I can handle myself, Rag."

Ragnar looked at him firmly. "You don't even know what you're facing I'd rather not to explain to the other Wardens why their commander is dead."

Hiccup too looked at him firmly. "I would also rather not risk the lives of any men."

However, before Ragnar could respond several more players' teleported. It was the Templars, however this was a splinter group that was extremely faithful to Meredith. Instead of wearing the bright silver armour they wore red armour and they called themselves the Red Templars.

"Looks like you guys were followed too, huh, Rag," said Hiccup reaching for a sword.

"Yeah, it seems that way," said Ragnar as he pulled out his sword.

"Well, well, look do we have here," said the captain. "A bunch of Wardens and two of them are the reason why our commander-in-chief has been locked up for nearly a year. It looks like we can finally pay them back."

Ragnar looked at them and then turn his gaze on Hiccup. "Get going, we'll hold them off."

Hiccup stared at him. "I thought you weren't going to let me do this alone."

Ragnar shrugged. "You seem quite adamant in it and you're way too stubborn to be told otherwise. Just go!"

Hiccup nodded and ran into the forest. He could hear the fighting going on behind him, but he didn't dare look back as he kept on looking for the cove.

A few minutes later, he found it. It was breathtakingly beautiful, the snow made the whole place sparkle and the moment Hiccup stepped inside he felt so calm and carefree.

He then heard a roar and looked up to see a pitch black dragon landing in front of him. It had cat like eyes that were slits and razor sharp teeth. Its wings were joined enormous and judging from the shape of its jaw it could crush through wood.

"Okay, moment of truth," he said as he looked away and stretching an arm.

This could either go down two, either he would tame it or he would die. Seconds passed and yet nothing and then he felt something press against his palm.

He looked up and saw that the dragon had pressed its snout against his palm. When he looked at his eyes once more there were no longer slits, but resembled giant puppy dog eyes. He had tamed it.

* * *

Ragnar and his Wardens were sitting around recovering from their battle. They have managed to repel the Red Templars and even managed to capture a few, including the captain. The others just ran off and now they were just sitting around waiting for Hiccup.

Ragnar then heard a whooshing sound and before he knew it a dragon landed in front of them. All then quickly got to their feet and drew their weapons, but Ragnar waste out a hand to stop them.

"Wait, there will be no need for that," he said.

He smiled as the person riding the dragon jumped off with a proud look on his face and he simply crossed his arms. "Quite the entrance."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that."

All the Wardens stared in awe at the huge dragon.

"Quite the beast you tamed," said Ragnar. "Does he have a name?"

Hiccup nodded. "His name is Toothless."

Ragnar blinked. "Toothless?"

"Well, he has retractable teeth and it sort of stuck after I said it."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Not the most threatening name in the world."

Hiccup shrugged. "At least you know I won't be totally alone any more. Isn't that right, bud?"

Toothless just roared and some the snow on the treetops fell. Life with the Grey Wardens had suddenly gotten more interesting.


	4. The Warden Commander

Merrill was an elf of fifteen of age and was in Raven Point on the thirty-fifth floor and was having an argument with their party leader, Rosalia. She was refusing to actually hand over her shares of the healing crystals.

Rosalia was a redhead human warrior and she was carrying a spear in hand. She was the coolest person Merrill had ever met, she let everyone else do the fighting she hang back and then extort them of the items.

It was February twenty-third 2024 and many islands had been captured they were now over half way to completing the game.

"Why should we have to share these healing crystals with you? Your pet lizard has healing powers you know."

It was true that Merrill had a dragon, a Terrible Terror she called Pina. She didn't had much fighting skill, but was an excellent best tamer and while it was true that Pina had healing powers it was totally unfair.

"But you never fight on the front line," Merrill pointed out. "So who are you to talk? You don't need any crystals."

"I've course I do," said Rosalia rolling her hair around her finger. "You're the popular one around here, Merrill. I can't expect the boys to help me when I needed."

Merrill glared at her.

One of the three boys looked at Rosalia. "Ah, come on it's not like that."

"Fine! I don't care!" Merrill snapped handing over all her crystals. "You want my items, take them. But I'm never going to team up with you again! I know there's a ton of other parties who'd love to have me on their side!"

She then ran off for only the boys could stop.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Merrill!"

* * *

A few hours later, Merrill found herself in trouble. It was night and she was surrounded by a bunch of hurlocks. She done her best to fight them off, but she was now at half health and she had hardly done a dent on the hurlocks.

The Alpha charge that raising its mace and she would have been wiped out if she hadn't dodged in time, but she had to quickly dodge again when another hurlock made a swing at her.

Pina then flew over to her and cast his breath upon her. At once a health began to increase and she was back in the green zone, but she was still surrounded. She tried reaching for healing crystal, but she was all out of them.

Then she was not aside by the Alpha and she slammed straight into a tree, her HP was now in the red zone and the hurlocks were advancing towards her. The Alpha raised its mace, but before it made contact Pina placed himself between it and her and was sent flying away.

"Pina!" Merrill yelled rushing over to him.

She watched as his HP dropped to zero and as she cradled him in her arms he shattered leaving only behind a single scale. She was so distraught that she didn't notice the hurlocks approaching and the Alpha raised its club once again.

She turned round just in time to see all three of them shattered and standing there in black leather armour was a twenty-year-old boy. He held a single sword in his hand and he looked at her in relief.

However, she was still distraught about losing Pina she was unable to thank him and tears rolled down her cheek.

"Pina." She picked up the scale in her hands. "Don't leave me all alone here. Pina!"

"What that scale?" the boy asked placing his sword back in his sheath that was strapped to his back.

Merrill kept on crying. "It's Pina, my best friend."

The boy looked up. "You're a beast tamer, aren't you?" He then closes eyes and sympathy. "I'm sorry. If I got here sooner I could save your friend."

Merrill shook ahead. "No, it's all my fault. I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own." She then looked up at him. "Thank you for saving me, you did what you could."

The boy then bent down to her and looked at the scale in a hands. "That scale, check and see that has item name attached to it."

Merrill blinked and press down on the scale and found that he indeed had an item attached to it and she began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry," the boy said gently. "That means Pina's heart is still here. There's a chance you can revive him."

Merrill looked up at him. "No way. Really?"

The boy nodded. "On the south side on floor forty-seven there's a field called the Field of Memories. I heard somewhere that the flower growing at the top can revive familiars."

Merrill began to cheer up, but then she realised how high the level she needed to cross that island. "Floor forty-seven, huh?"

The boy rubbed his head. "I'd offer to go and get it for you. All you have to do is pay for the trip. The thing is the flower won't bloom unless the familiars master is there."

Merrill just smiled at him. "Thank you so much for telling me about it. If I work hard to raise my level then someday I could—"

"Sure, but the time where it is three days to revive it," said the boy closing his eyes.

Merrill looked at him heartbroken. "No way." She then looked down at the scale. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Pina."

The boy then got to his feet. "It's okay, you have three days." He then opened up his menu and began scrolling down has item this next second she found that he was transferring items to her storage. "Take this equipment, it should boost you five or six levels and if I tag along I'm sure everything will work out."

Merrill stared at him. "Why would you do all this for me?"

The boy looked at her. "Because I'm a beast tamer myself and I know what it would be like if I lost Toothless."

Merrill blinked and looked around for his familiar. "But I don't see him."

"I left him with a friend, I'm on a scouting mission and he brings up too much attention," the boy explained. "Don't worry you'll see him eventually."

Merrill nodded and began to transfer him some Gil. "I know this isn't enough Gil to pay you back, but—"

The boy stopped her. "No, cool. Besides it works why I'm here. We'll be helping each other out."

Merrill stared at him again and smiled. "Okay then. My name is Merrill."

The boy smiled back. "My name is Hiccup. I guess we'll be working together for a little while."

They then shook hands and Merrill can help but think she knew the name Hiccup. However, her thoughts were mostly on Pina and she knew this boy could help her.

* * *

They soon entered into the city of Highever and I had been there for ten minutes before two boys ran up to them.

"Hey, look it's Merrill!" one of them yelled.

"It took a long time to get back," said the other boy. "We were getting worried."

Merrill just started. "You want to join up with us? We'll take you wherever you want to go."

Merrill took several nervous steps back. "That's really nice of you to offer, but—" She looked up at Hiccup and clutched his arm. "I've sort of already agreed to be a party with him."

The two boys glared darkly at Hiccup.

"Okay, later bye," said Merrill dragging Hiccup away. She then looked up at him. "I didn't mean to put you in the spot like that."

Hiccup led to the two boys there were still glaring at him. "Someone's certainly popular."

"No, they don't take me seriously. They want me to be their mascot… maybe they're right. They call me Dragon Tamer and I guess—it went to my head."

"Don't worry about it," said Hiccup patting her on the head. "We'll make it in time, promise."

Merrill smiled at him. "Okay."

They continue walking around the town.

"Do you live around here, Hiccup?" Merrill asked.

"I live on floor fifty, it's kind of far so I was thinking we get a room tonight," said Hiccup as they stopped in front of a tavern.

Merrill beamed. "If you stay, I'll take you out to some cheesecake it's really good here."

"Well, if it isn't Merrill," said a very familiar voice.

Merrill stopped and found it was Rosalia and the rest of her former party. Rosalia actually looked surprised and seen her, no doubt she for that she would have been killed in truth she was right.

"Whoa, you made out of the forest alive. Good for you, girl."

Hiccup leaned down and whispered her. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing," Merrill assured, but Hiccup didn't look convinced.

Rosalia approached and noticed that Pina was gone. "Hang on, what happened to your little friend the lizard? Did it run away?"

Merrill looked at her shamed. "Pina died saving me… but I'm going to get Pina back!"

Rosalia raised an eyebrow. "Really? Guess that means you be heading to the Hill of Memories then. I wonder if you would be able to clear it your level."

Hiccup then stepped in. "Of course she will, it's not that difficult of a level."

Rosalia stared at him and her face turned to amusement. "Oh, god. This girl seduced another player. No it's not difficult, but you don't look that strong."

"Looks can be deceiving," said Hiccup and he dragged Merrill away from her.

* * *

They later sat down at the table in a cafe having a bite to eat.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" said Merrill.

Hiccup looked at her. "Well… is Dragon Age Online your first MMO?"

"Huh-uh," Merrill nodded.

"A lot of people's personalities change when they play games online and some actually like playing the games as the bad guy. You see how our curses are green?" Merrill looked up and saw Hiccup's green cursor. "Well, if you commit a crime against another player your curses gonna change orange. Then they become what is known as a red player the worst aka player killers they're all about murder."

Merrill stared at him in horror. "They kill other players!"

"In a normal game they'll roleplay as the bad guy have some laughs and it's cool, but…" Hiccup clenched his fists. "Dragon Age Online isn't normal. It's definitely not a game."

Merrill looked at him fearfully. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup realised he was scaring and relaxed. "I'm sorry."

Merrill quickly grasped his hands. "Well, I think you're good. I mean you saved me after all."

Hiccup blinked and smiled at her. "Looks like you cheered me up instead. Thank you, Merrill."

And once Merrill's face turned pink and she quickly pulled away from him. "Well, where the hell is our cheesecake already?" She then turned to a waitress. "Excuse me, your desert hasn't shown up yet!"

* * *

Later that night they booked a room at a nearby tavern and Merrill laid down in her bed. She can help but think about Hiccup.

"I wonder if you'll laugh if I told him I wanted to talk some more," she said.

Then she had a knock at the door and heard Hiccup's voice. "Merrill, you still awake?"

"Hiccup!" Merrill yelled getting up rapidly.

"I forgot to tell you some stuff about floor forty-seven, but it can wait until tomorrow."

Merrill and once got out of bed. "No, no, now's fine. Actually, I was just thinking I should ask about—"

She stopped just as she reached the door handle when she realised she was in her underwear.

A few seconds later she pulled on her pyjamas and Hiccup entered the room. Her face was utterly pink of embarrassment she could help how close she was making the most embarrassing scene in her life.

Hiccup set up a table and placed an item on top of it. He then noticed the strange look on Merrill's face.

"What's up? Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing," said Merrill quickly. She then looked at the item he placed on top of the table. "What's does that thing do, Hiccup?"

"It's a Mirage Sphere," said Hiccup pressing a button on top.

At once the lid shot up into the air and began to sparkle the entire room as it produced a map. Merrill had never seen anything like it.

"It's pretty," she said.

Hiccup began to trace his finger around the map. "This is the town area of floor forty-seven and that's the Hill of Memories. I was thinking if we take this route we can—"

He certainly came to a stop and look towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Merrill asked confused.

"Shh!" Hiccup then rushed over the door and swung it wide open. "Who's there?!"

He heard footsteps and turned around just in time to see a shadow run down the stairs.

Merrill appeared out of the door looking nervous. "Hm, who was it?"

Hiccup looked grim. "An eavesdropper."

"But they can't… I mean you can't hear through a door unless you knock first."

Hiccup closed the door. "But if you're listening skill is high enough you can. It takes practice, not that many players have it. In truth there is only one player I know who has that skill and that is the Inquisition's spymaster, Leliana."

Merrill knew all about the Inquisition, it was an organisation that focused mainly on enforcing laws. They sometimes committed forces to the front lines, but after a massacre on floor twenty-five they pulled back to re-grow their numbers.

Leliana practically knew everything on every single floor and organisation. If she wanted she could find out what player had for breakfast and when they went to sleep.

She then snapped out of her thoughts when she remember the eavesdropper. "Why would they listen to us?"

Hiccup looked at the door. "Because were after something they want."

* * *

The next day they teleported to floor forty-seven. Merrill was now wearing the new equipment Hiccup had given her and already felt stronger.

She then looked around the floor stared in wonder. The entire area was a huge flower garden with flower petals floating in the air. "This place is like a dream?"

Hiccup smiled. "I know, the whole island is covered in flowers. That's why they call it the Flower Garden."

Merrill looked around and couldn't help but notice that there are a lot of couples around. She suddenly turned a bright shade of pink.

"Anything the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"No nothing," said Merrill quickly.

Hiccup blinked and then shrugged. "All right, we'd better go."

They soon reached the bridge and Hiccup at once came to a stop and pulled out a blue teleport crystal.

"What's that for?" Merrill asked.

"If anything bad happens while were in here I'm going to tell you to warp out, okay. When I do use this teleport crystal, you can jump to any town with it."

Merrill looked up at him. "But—"

Hiccup gave her firm look. "No buts. Use it."

Merrill looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious and placed a hand over the crystal. "I understand."

Hiccup then began to set off. "Let's get going. If we take this path it will lead us right to the Hill of Memories."

Merrill then ran up to him and stared at him. She hadn't seen in this series before and was about as the reason why. "Hiccup—"

Before she knew it something wrapped around her legs and pulled up into the air. She quickly grasped hold of her skirt and screamed as she looked down to see a giant planet monster. She pulled out a dagger and began swinging it furiously.

"Calm down! That thing isn't that strong!" Hiccup yelled.

Merrill wasn't listening, she was too busy swinging her dagger in one hand and keeping her skirt up in the other. "Help, Hiccup save me! But don't look! Save me, but don't look!"

Hiccup covered his eyes with his hand. "That'll be… difficult."

"Damn you! Put me down!" Merrill yelled and she sliced off one of the tentacles.

The plan monster then released her and she began swinging her dagger around slicing up more the tentacles. She then used the sword skill and struck the planned right on top of its head and destroyed it.

Merrill then landed gracefully on the flower bed and looked it Hiccup with an embarrassed face. "You see anything?"

Hiccup still was covering his eyes. "Nope!"

* * *

They continue down the path and occasionally dealt with the odd plan monster. Most of the time Hiccup for these beasts and she stared in awe as he knocked them aside them with a simple slash of his sword.

He then allowed Merrill to deal the final blow allowing her to gain the XP. As they advanced Merrill began to increase her level much to her joy. Though she was still curious about Hiccup.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so serious?" Merrill asked.

Hiccup looked down at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I've never seen anyone serious before. It's like you're on a mission and one you know you're not coming back alive from."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "It because I am. I just wish to see my family again."

"I know it's polite to ask about you real-life? But… what are they like?"

Hiccup looked at her. "My dad is a detective and he gets his head wrapped around work so much that he's hardly at home. This caused my mum to leave and it took him a while to notice. I don't really know what my mum does, but I know it's technical."

He then smiled. "Dad says I take a lot after her. You see I'm quite good with electronics that is why I like MMO so much. Naturally I saw from time to time like during Christmas, but not as often as I like. Things started to get better after the accident."

Merrill stared up at him. "What accident?"

"My accident," said Hiccup. "You see I saw this girl crossing the road and this driver was rushing up the road, she can see him. I then pushed out of the way. Obviously I survived, but I lost a leg in the process."

Merrill gasped. "What happened to the girl?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't even able to see her face, it was so dark. Anyway, my parents started to see me more and more I guess nearly losing me brought them closer together."

Merrill smiled. "Maybe you'll find that they're back together when you get out of this game."

"That's what I'm hoping and the main reason why help to you is because you remind me of me."

Merrill blinked. "I do?"

"Yes, and someone should always stick by you even in your darkest times. I never had someone during those times I want to make sure you don't have the same experience."

Merrill just smiled. "I think you would have helped me anyway."

Hiccup smiled once more. "There you go again making me feel better. Maybe you're right I do hope that I would."

Merrill then turned and faced down the path. "Okay then I'm going to do my best too."

She only took one step and suddenly another plan creature appeared out of the ground. It then wrapped its slimy tentacles around her preventing her from moving.

"Hiccup!" she yelled.

Hiccup didn't waste any time and sliced right through the creature. At once it vanished and Merrill landed on the ground on her butt. He then outstripped his hand and lifted her up much to her embarrassment.

* * *

A little while later they reached end of the path and found themselves in a garden.

"Is the revival flower around here?" Merrill asked looking around.

"Yeah, over there," said Hiccup pointing.

Merrill looked and saw the top of the hill was an obelisk and at once she rushed over to it. The moment she reached it he began to glow and a flower grew out of nowhere Merrill stared at it in awe as its petals burst open.

"Go on, pick it up," said Hiccup.

Merrill reached for the flower and picked it. At once she got a message telling her she had received an item.

Merrill then looked up at Hiccup. "You sure this will bring Pina back to life?"

"Huh-uh," Hiccup nodded.

Merrill held the flower close to her heart. "I'm so glad."

"There's a bunch of strong monsters lurking around here let's revive it when we get back to town," Hiccup advised. "I'm sure Pina would want it that way."

"Okay," Merrill agreed.

* * *

Returning wasn't as hard as getting to the hill since they annihilated most the monsters. However, it still took a while for them to reach the bridge and then suddenly Hiccup came to a stop.

"Is something wrong?" Merrill asked.

"Whoever is hiding out there, come out. Now!" Hiccup ordered.

Rosalia then came out behind a tree. "Rosalia?" Merrill gasped.

Rosalia looked at Hiccup impressively. "If you saw through my hiding skill so easier detection skill must be really high swordsman." She then turned her eyes upon Merrill. "Oooh, looks like you are successful in your hand on the Pneuma Flower, congratulations. Now handed over before you get hurt."

Merrill stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"No one is handing anything over, Rosalia." said Hiccup stepping forwards as Rosalia advanced towards them. "Not to you, or the Orange Guild or should I say Titans Hand." Rosalia came to a sudden stop. "You're their leader, right?"

Rosalia looked even more impressed. "Nice."

Merrill was confused, because her cursor was green. "But Rosalia's cursor is green."

"It's an easy trick, the green member find their victims then they lure them straight to the Orange players for the ambush," Hiccup explained. He then turned on to Rosalia. "That was one of your pals last night eavesdropping on us, wasn't it?"

Merrill stared at her. "Then—the reason you are in the party with me and the others was to—"

"How perceptive, I was observing their strength and watch them earn all that beautiful money," said Rosalia licking her lips. Merrill stared at her in horror. "You were the one I was excited about and I was so sad when you left the party, but then you told me you were going to get a rare item."

She then turned her eyes onto Hiccup. "What I want to know is if you knew about us why did you bring her here? Are you dumb or does she have you wrapped around her finger?"

Merrill glared at her, but Hiccup shook his head. "Nope, you're wrong on both counts. You see I've been looking all over for you, Rosalia."

Rosalia raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember ten days ago, you attacked a group of Templars, their leader survived four didn't."

"Oh, the losers with no money," said Rosalia twirling her hair around her finger.

"Their leader went back-and-forth from the war point to the front lines morning until night with tears in his eyes. He told the Templars, Grey Wardens and any other of the organisations to avenge his dead friends, but he didn't want you killed. No, he wanted you to go to prison."

He then glared at her with anger in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how he felt?"

"Can't say I do," said Rosalia emotionlessly. "Only idiots take this seriously. So what if we kill someone here there's no proof dying here means you're dead in the real world. Anyway, it's time you start worrying about yourselves."

She snapped her fingers and several armoured thugs came out of hiding behind the trees. All of them were orange players.

Merrill back away fearfully. "Hiccup, there's too many of them. We should get out of here."

Hiccup however patted her on the head. "No, it's okay. You'll be safe if you stay here, keep the crystal handy until I say so."

Merrill nodded and pulled out the terrible crystal. "Okay, but—" She then saw him walking up towards the thugs. "Hiccup!"

At once Rosalia and her thugs' eyes widened.

"Hiccup?" one of the thugs in in horror.

They saw him pull out his sword and approaching them without fear. They then saw him switch out his armour for Grey Warden armour.

"Dressed in black, one-handed, human rogue holy crap. It's the Grey Warden Commander!"

"Rosalia, that guy, he's the beater that founded the Grey Wardens, he's one of the most powerful players in existence."

Merrill stared at Hiccup. "No way, he is?"

Rosalia, however did not look scared. "Why would the Grey Warden commander be all the way down here? Go on, take out and take everything he owns."

Her thugs began to charge the sword skills into their weapons and charge straight at Hiccup. Hiccup did not move and took all the hits.

Rosalia smiled and Merrill reached for her dagger. "I've gotta save him, he's not going to last." However, when she looked at his health bar she saw that it was replenishing his health in despite all these attacks. "What's going on?"

All Rosalia's thugs stop their attacks and utterly exhausted. They hadn't done a dent to his HP.

Rosalia was extremely angry. "What the hell you idiots! Kill them already!"

Hiccup looks at the thugs. "Four hundred in ten seconds give or take. That's about total damage the seven of you can inflict on me. I'm level seventy-eight, I've got fourteen thousand five hundred HP, my battle hearing skill also regenerates six hundred points every ten seconds. We could stand here all day and you wouldn't get anywhere."

One of the thugs stared at him. "That's not possible!"

"Want to bet? If your numbers are high enough you're invincible, MMOs that use levelling systems are unfair that way," said Hiccup turning on the thug. "And that's not the only thing you have to worry about."

He then snapped his fingers and all of them heard a massive roar. They all stared in fear as a huge black dragon landed just behind Rosalia.

"Toothless?" Merrill gasped.

Hiccup then pulled out a teleport crystal. "My client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal and he'll get his money's worth. It's been set to the coordinates to an Inquisition prison and am sending all of you bastards there."

Rosalia looked from Hiccup to Toothless. "Well, I'm green and if you like me you go orange—"

Hiccup then moved so fast that no one could see him and Rosalia looked down to see Hiccup's blade inches from her throat. She looked in fear as she gazed into Hiccup's eyes. "I'm a Grey Warden and the commander to boot. I don't care I have players orange for a couple of days."

Rosalia knew that she had been defeated and released her spear.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup and Merrill were back on for thirty-five sitting in Merrill's rented room. Toothless for sleeping by their feet and Merrill couldn't help but gaze at him.

"When you said you had a dragon I didn't realise he'd be this big," she said rubbing him on the head.

"I thought his presence would alert Rosalia and her guild," said Hiccup. He then gave her apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, Merrill. This whole time I was using you as bait to catch them. I thought you would be scared if I told you the truth about me."

Merrill shook her head. "I could never be scared of you, because your good person." She then looked at him sadly. "Do you have to go?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I'm still the commander of the Grey Wardens and it will look good for morale if their commander stay away from the front lines for too long."

"I think it's cool that you're a Grey Warden. I could try for a hundred years and never make it."

Hiccup smiled. "I say about that. I've put a good word for you in the Inquisition and they wish for you to join. I figured it's the least I could do for bringing you into this mess."

Merrill stared up at him. "Really?"

"They could really use someone with a heart of gold like you," he said tapping her on the nose. "Levels are just numbers and a person strength in this world is just an illusion. Sure it's cool and all, but there are more important things than that."

Merrill stared at him.

Hiccup then got to his feet. "Anyway, ready to revive Pina?"

"Yeah," Merrill said excitedly getting to her feet.

She then opened up a menu screen and pulled out Pina's scale and did the same for the Pneuma Flower. She promised the moment that he returned that she'll tell him the amazing adventures she had and this legendary warrior she met.

Single drop fell from the flower onto the scale and the whole room was covered in a golden glow.


	5. A Crime Within the Walls

The date was now March sixth and there was a meeting with the top organisations to discuss how to deal with the boss on floor fifty-six. All the major players were there Grey Wardens, Templars, Seekers of Truth, Circle of Magi and many more.

They had set up a cave at the temporary headquarters as they dealt with the boss. They kept on discussing the best way to deal with the boss.

"I say we go with a full frontal assault," said Astrid.

"I'd rather have we hanged back," said Hiccup. "We do not know what we're facing and it's best to send scouts."

Astrid was his second-in-command, but sometimes she acted as if she was the in charge. They disagreed on many a level, Hiccup would rather be cautious and new stealth attacks while Astrid would prefer full frontal assault.

Astrid looked at him hotly. "We can't just hang in the shadows. We said we would complete this game at any cost or have you forgotten."

The two of them looked at one another and everyone could feel the tension in the room.

* * *

After the meeting Hiccup and Ragnar exited the cave.

Ragnar shook his head. "Boy, you and the second-in-command always get into a fight you're supposed to be in the same group."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess we just don't click, Rag. You know as well as I eyed the first sneak in surprise attacks and she likes to face her enemy eye to eye."

"Still sometimes it looks that you about the case when you argue," said Ragnar slyly.

Hiccup came to a sudden stop and start to blush. "What? No, no, Astrid will come anywhere near me if she was on fire and I was the only player with a bucket of water."

Ragnar shrugged. "Just saying, I mean you've seen the way me and Heather are like."

During the past few months they had gained more members, including a human rogue who was an expert with two daggers called Eret and Heather a human mage who was previously a member of the Circle of Magi. Both she and Ragnar had gained a glowing relationship and it had caused much gossip within the Vigil Keep.

"Only because someone argues doesn't mean they're about to kiss," Hiccup pointed out.

"Hey, I'm calling it like I see it and I know for a fact you've got a little crush on her."

Hiccup didn't answer which confirmed Ragnar's statement. He had a very secret crush on her, so secret even kept it to himself.

* * *

A month later, Hiccup was laying down on the grass under the shade of a tree on floor fifty-nine. He had both eyes shut enjoying the raise that was his across his skin. Toothless was also sleeping next to him and was no doubt keeping an eye out on anyone that would sneak up on Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" said an angry familiar voice.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Astrid looking down on him with the face of disapprove meant. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

She narrowed her eyes "Everyone in the assault team is working their butts off to conquer this island and where do I find you out here taking a nap. You're the warden commander, you did show an example to your men and begin to take this—"

Hiccup then cut a crossed her. "But he did know that this is Aincrad's nicest season. Today's weather is up to its optimal setting." Astrid stared at him. "It'll be a waste to have to go to work on a day like this."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Whatever? I can't believe you, do you even understand what's going on. You said it yourself, every day here is another one lost in the real world."

"You think I don't know that, but even we can't fight day in and day out we need time to ourselves." Then a gust of wind blew over them. "See, doesn't that breeze feel good?" And the sun?"

Astrid shook her head. "Oh, come on, the weather is always the same here."

Hiccup and stretched his arms. "If you lay down on the grass for a little bit. You'd would understand. Isn't that right, bud."

Toothless gave a soft growl.

He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

About ten minutes later he opened them and yawned. He expected to see Astrid had left, but stared in shock, because at his feet was Astrid sleeping soundly.

He then saw two Templars walking past.

"Ah, man. You see that?" one of them said. "Taking a nap in the middle of the day."

"Some people sure got it easy."

"And I thought Grey Wardens were focused on clearing the game."

They laughed as they walked past.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead in disbelief. "I can't believe she fell asleep."

He then looked down at her and couldn't help but think she looked beautiful when she slept.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Hiccup and Toothless was standing watch over Astrid. He was sitting cross-legged on a stone wall looking out towards the sunset.

He then heard Astrid sneeze. He turned and found her began to stir. A blade of grass was across her face and she began looking around confused. She noticed Hiccup sitting on the stone wall smiling at her and realisation hit her.

"W-what?" she said.

He smiled at her. "Afternoon, you slept like a rock."

At one she reached for her axe and Hiccup quickly hid behind the stone wall. Toothless just snorted not wanting to get involved and laid his head back and on the glass.

Astrid however didn't pull her axe out, but still had a firm grip over its handle. "You get one meal," she growled. Hiccup blinked. "One meal, all you can eat, my treat. Then we'll be even. Deal?"

Hiccup stared at her blankly as she walked off. He then looked down at Toothless, who was looking at him curiously.

"What are you looking at?" he said.

* * *

Later that evening they stopped at floor fifty-seven and sat at the table in a restaurant. They sat there in silence and can help but notice that a lot of people were staring at them.

"Isn't that the warden commander and his number two?" a player asked.

"I didn't know there were a couple."

"They sure don't look like it."

"But you would have thought they would get along being the same organisation."

The two of them ignore these comments and looked back at one another.

"Well…" said Astrid breaking the silence. "Anyway… thank you, for today."

Hiccup blinked. "Why?"

"For keeping an eye on me."

"Oh, sure," said Hiccup understanding what she was getting at.

"The towns are supposed to be safe zones and unless you agree to a duel a player can't attack or kill you, but when you are asleep your vulnerable."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, now with got player killers who can cheat the duel system. Duels are normally supposed to be tests of strength not a fight to death, but even if you duel in a safe zone your HP still gonna go down based on the damage you take."

"All sleep PK has to do is manipulate the sleeping player's finger to click the okay button. The door begins like normal, but the sleep PK is doing all the attacking. God knows how many times it's happened."

"Too many if you ask me," said Hiccup clenching his fist. "I never understand PKs I mean it's bad enough they do it in the real world, but here…"

Astrid could see that it was taking this very hard. "Anyway, thank you."

Hiccup shook his head. "There's no need thanking me when the same organisation and any true Grey Warden would do the same."

Then they heard a scream.

At once they got up and rushed outside and began looking around for the source of the scream. Then they saw it, hanging by his neck on the clock tower was a player in full armour and lodged in his chest was a long sword with spikes sticking out along the blade.

There was quite a crowd gathered at the base of the clock tower staring up and horror. All of them seem to stun to help.

"Hurry, pull it out!" Hiccup yelled.

The warrior looked down at him and attempted to pull the sword out, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"I'll cut down, you catch him," said Astrid as she rushed inside the clock tower.

Hiccup nodded. "Got it."

He then rushed over to the unknown warrior. "Helps on its way!" However judging by the look on his face they did had much time. "Dammit."

Seconds later the warrior went limp and he shattered into a million bits leaving behind only the rope and the sword. Hiccup could tell there was no mage nearby and even if there was they would be able to reach him in time to revive him.

At once people began to scream and Hiccup can blame them. The only way he could have died in a safe zone is if he was beaten in a duel. He then began looking amongst the crowd trying to find a winner's icon.

"Everyone, look for the play with a winner's icon!" he yelled.

Everyone began looking around, but there was no winner's icon.

Astrid then appeared on the balcony. "There's no want here, the rooms empty!"

It didn't make any sense if there was no winner's icon then it could have been a duel, but then how did he die?

* * *

He soon met up with Astrid in the clock tower and saw that the rope was tied to a wooden post. He'd pick up the sword that killed him and began to study it.

"So, any ideas how this could have happened?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked thoughtfully. "Well, there's always the obvious there was a duel and the other guy impaled the victim with that sword. Then he put a loose around his neck and pushed him out of the window." She then looked at him. "When you say that's about right?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't see a winner's icon on anyone," said Hiccup.

"It had to be a duel, it's a safe zone and the player died. A duel is the only thing it could have been." They could hear the crowd panicking outside. "Or maybe not. Either way we can't ignore this and the Inquisition is already busy trying to locate Antivan Crows hideout."

The Antivan Crows was an assassins Guild and unfortunately they were extremely professional. No one had actually seen one of them let alone survive them and they specialise in the shadows.

"Agreed," said Hiccup.

"As it is a player take huge risks going outside a save zone, but if someone has been able to find how to PK inside. No one is going to be safe is going to be safe in the towns either."

"Ragnar can handle leading the Wardens for few days and as it is we haven't found the boss so there's no rush to join the front lines. However the shows in good faith it's best that I send Toothless to them, at least until we need him."

"Then we're agreed," said Astrid walking up to him and her hand. "Just try not to fall asleep on the job."

"Okay, but last I checked you were the one that was napping," he said out stretching his own.

That was a terrible mistake, because next thing he knew Astrid was squeezing his hand painfully. People could hear his yelled inside the clock tower and began wonder there was another murder.

* * *

Seconds later they walked back outside and Hiccup was rubbing his hand was still red thanks Astrid. They looked around the crowd that had gathered.

"Listen up everyone did anyone see what happened before that player died?" Hiccup asked. "If someone did please speak up."

Everyone began to look at one another and then a shy black haired girl approached them. She was human and judging from armour she was a rouge. She looked very nervous as she approached them.

Astrid gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I can imagine how frightened you are. Could you tell us your name?"

The girl nodded nervously. "Sure… my name is Elissa."

Hiccup recognised the girl's voice, she was the one that screamed. "Was that you? I mean where you the one that screamed?"

Elissa nodded. "I knew him, his name was Aedan. The two of us used to belong to the same guild." She then began to shake uncontrollably which was understandable considering what had happened. "Anyway, we came here together to today—we were going to have dinner somewhere in town. But we got separated in the Plaza, I looked around for him and then I saw him hanging from the balcony and—"

She then burst into tears and Astrid went over the comforter. "Was there anyone else out there?"

"For a second there… I'm not sure, but I think I did see someone standing behind Aedan."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks, they were both thinking the same thing that must've been the killer.

"And this person… had he seen them before?" Astrid asked patting her on the back.

Elissa shook her head.

Hiccup wasn't sure how to ask this delicately. "Um… I know this is hard for you, but… think back and try and remember. Could there be someone, anyone with a reason to kill him?"

Elissa stared at him horrified, but shook her head.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks again this made their job a lot more difficult.

* * *

Later that night they escorted Elissa to the inn she was staying at. "Thank you for walking me back. Sorry if it's out of your way."

"No worries," Astrid assured. "But we'd like to talk to you again tomorrow. If you're feeling up to it."

"Okay."

She then entered into the inn and close the door behind.

One she did Hiccup looked Astrid. "Our only lead is the sword. If we can find out where it came from it might lead us straight to the killer."

"We'll need to find someone with an appraisal skill," said Astrid.

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "I do spend some time blacksmithing, but my skill was not high enough and neither is yours."

Astrid shook her head. "I don't suppose you know anyone with an appraisal skill?"

"Actually I do, he's the guy who makes our weapons," said Hiccup. "You remember Gobber don't you?"

Astrid looked at him. "He's not someone you forget."

"Yeah, well he usually busy making weapons for the front lines, but he always has time for me."

Astrid blinked. "Why is that?"

"Because he's an old friend of my dad."

* * *

They walked down to floor fifty it was a small village called Berk and in fact Hiccup owned a house here. They soon approach to a blacksmith shop and they knew that Gobber was home because of the smoke exiting from the chimney.

They soon entered and saw Gobber hammering away at an anvil. They could see weapons littering the entire place and all of them were made with the finest materials around.

"Hey, there Gobber," said Hiccup.

Gobber had once stopped what he was doing and lifted his visor. "No way, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at the weapons he made. "I see business is booming."

"I am never busy for you Hiccup." He then noticed Astrid leaning on the door frame. "Ah, I see you two finally got together."

Hiccup didn't know whose face was red, his or Astrid's.

"We're not together," they said in unison much to the embarrassment.

Gobber raised an eyebrow. "Sure you're not."

They then sat down at the table and explain the entire situation to him and he stared at them. "His HP drop to zero in a safe zone? You sure it wasn't at duel?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Well, no one saw wins icon."

"We can also rule out the murder been a sleep PK," Astrid added. "He was walking with Elissa before it happened."

"And his death was to elaborate to be some random duel. The PK who did this had to planned and also they wanted to make sure everyone could see his body."

Gobber rubbed his chin. "Sure doesn't sound like the Antivan Crows. They don't usually advertise, unless the client asked for it."

Hiccup than looked down at the sword they brought with them. "Which means their client is a cold-hearted killer and are only lead is this sword."

Gobber picks the sword up and began to study it thoroughly. "A player made this."

Hiccup looked up. "Really?"

"Who was it? Can you tell?" Astrid asked.

"Grimlock," said Gobber. "Never heard that name before. It's not one of the top blacksmiths that's for damn sure. As far as I can tell there's nothing special about this."

"Yeah, but it's something to go on right?" said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "Is there like an item name listed?"

"You'll love it, _Guilty Thorn_ , there's a name for ya. It kinda fits though don't you think?" said Gobber.

"Seriously, Guilty Thorn?" said Hiccup taking the sword back. He then smirked. "You can come out now."

Both Astrid and Gobber stared at him.

"What you talking about, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I'm talking to the eavesdropper that using a stealth skill," said Hiccup looking across the room.

"I should have known you would be able to detect me," said a feminine voice.

Astrid and Gobber got up at once as a woman in her thirties appear out of nowhere. She was a human rogue and had a bow and a quiver structure back. She was hood over her head, but they could see traces of red hair.

At once Astrid reached for her axe. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled. "You must be Astrid my dear you as beautiful as they say."

Hiccup had to grab Astrid before she charged it. "Relax, she's on our side. Her name is Leliana."

Astrid stared at him. "Wait, you mean the spymaster of the Inquisition."

"The same and I'm not surprised you're here."

Leliana gave them an apologetic look. "Forgive the deception, but I thought it would be best to linger in the shadows."

Gobber looked at her. "I thought the Inquisition was too busy trying to track down the Antivan Crows?"

"We are, when I got wind of a player been killed in a safe zone I decided this needed my personal attention. Then I heard you two were investigating I thought I'd shadow you."

Astrid reattached her hand from axe. "You could have just talked to us."

"I think the murderer is already nervous enough that both the Warden Commander and his second-in-command were taking up this lead. My presence would have jeopardised your investigation."

"I don't suppose you know anything about this Grimlock?" Hiccup asked.

Leliana shook her head. "I do know he was married to a woman called Griselda and that they were part of the same guild as Elissa and Aedan. His wife was murdered a while back, but I investigation when totally cold."

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "At least it's something ago on."

Astrid eyes widened and glared at Hiccup. "You knew she had been following us all this time."

"Yes, but I didn't want to blow her cover until we were in a secured location," Hiccup admitted. "I was a wanted to see the look on your face."

Astrid looked like she was about ready to murder Hiccup, but Leliana stepped in. "I think its best that we talk to the Elissa to find out more about why this poor boy was murdered."

"Agreed," Astrid nodded and then handed Guilty Thorn over to Gobber. "Gobber would you please hold onto this?"

"Sure."

* * *

They soon returned to floor fifty-seven and began to talk to Elissa. Leliana was listening in nearby cloaked so that Elissa didn't know she was listening in. They sat there in silence until Astrid spoke. "So… uh, Elissa we—uh, we were wondering if you heard the name Grimlock?"

They agreed that they would let on that they knew the connection between her and Grimlock. Leliana wanted to see her expression and get a feel of the tension around them.

Elissa's eye widened. "Yes… I have. Actually, and to a few months ago he was in the guild with me and Aedan."

"Listen, we took the saw that impaled Aedan to an appraiser. We hadn't got over it pretty carefully and we found out that Grimlock made it," said Hiccup.

Elissa eyes were full of horror, but Hiccup kept on pressing the subject. "Can you… think of any reason why he did?"

"Yes, I can," said Elissa as if she was experiencing a painful memory. "I should have told you everything yesterday. It's just… I couldn't. It's something that I've been trying very hard to forget, but now I have no choice. I should tell you how my guild… was destroyed."

Hiccup and Astrid leaned in closer as Elissa began to explain. "When we formed it, _Golden Apple_ was a name we chose. Six months ago we killed a rare monster, it dropped a powerful ring that raised the play's agility by twenty."

Some of us wanted to keep it for the guild, others wanted to sell it and split the earnings. We couldn't agree and in the end we put it to a vote. It was five to three in favour of selling it. Our leader, Griselda took it to a large town on the front lines. She was going to sell it to a broker and was staying overnight."

We waited and waited, but she never came back. It wasn't until later the Inquisition confirmed of worst fears… Griselda was dead. They were unable to find the killer and to this day we still don't know how she died."

Astrid exchange looks with Hiccup. "No one is going to leave a safe zone with a rare item like that. Too risky. You think someone pulled asleep PK on her?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not unless it was six months ago. That method is sort of new, but she certainly wasn't a random victim. Clearly the killer was after the ring, it had to be someone knew she had it… which means…"

"The killer is one of the seven others in our guild… yes," Elissa finished.

"We have are suspects now we just have to figure out who didn't want to sell the ring."

"I doubt the killer wait until after Griselda sold the ring. She was killed before she sold it," said Astrid. "That's my guess."

"Probably," Hiccup agreed. He then looked back at Elissa. "Tell us what you know about Grimlock?

"Well… I guess the starters he was Griselda husband." She then saw the look on their faces. "Oh, but not in real life. Just in the game. Griselda was a powerful sword woman, she was beautiful and smart."

Grimlock, was kind and I can't remember the day he wasn't smiling. They made a great couple and got along as husband and wife. If Grimlock was really the one that murdered Aedan then he's probably going after the three guild members who didn't vote against selling the ring. Aedan was one of the three that wanted to keep the ring for the guild, I was the other one."

Hiccup and Astrid looked horrified this could mean that she was the next target.

"Then who's the third person?" Hiccup asked.

"The other is a human warrior named Kian and he, the last I heard of him, he's on the front lines with the Templars," said Elissa.

"Kian, huh," said Hiccup. "I've heard that name before."

"He's a captain in charge of the defence unit for the Templars, he's an excellent tank and a skilled swordsman," said Astrid.

He remembered seeing him during the last meeting and he did pass off as a powerful warrior then. "Ah, yes… him."

Elissa looked them. "Wait? Do you really know Kian?"

Hiccup blinked. "Well, not personally, but we have running with each other on the front lines."

"I need to seem right away. Could you please take me to?" They stared at her and she calmed herself down. "If he's on the front lines properly hasn't heard about the murder. He needs to know for what happened to Aedan happens to him."

"We'll help you get in touch with Kian," Astrid assured. "I know someone in the Templars, he'll help us out. We'll visit their HQ."

"Okay, but first we must make sure she gets back to the inn." Hiccup then looked at Elissa. "Elissa, you have to stay there okay. Seriously, don't go anywhere until we get back."

Elissa nodded. "All right."

* * *

After they escorted Elissa back to the inn they met up in a dark alley along with Leliana. The entire place was wet thanked the rain they had.

"So, any ideas how a murder like this happened in a safe zone?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked thoughtfully. "I can only see three ways it could have, the first one is obvious you know a duel or someone took advantage of a bug that could combine a bunch of different kill methods."

Leliana nodded. "I can see that happening."

"And the third?" Astrid asked.

"You something to bypass the protection of the safe zone, some kind of skill or maybe an item." He then shook his head. "No, on second thoughts that further ideas is impossible."

"What you mean?"

"Because it's unfair. I hate to admit it but it's true. The rules of DAO are centrally therefore every player in the game. So there's no way the game would allow murders in safe zones."

"I have to agree," said Leliana. "I have a feeling that this murder is more complex than we imagine and I feel as if the answer is staring at us right in the face."

* * *

Later that evening Kian was sitting on a chair opposite Elissa fidgeting nervously. Hiccup and Astrid were also in the room along with Leliana, who was cloaked. They had just explained to Kian about Aedan death.

He looked adore them. "So… that's what killed Aedan and you are sure about the sword? Was it really Grimlocks?"

Elissa nodded. "There's no doubt."

Kian shot up. "Then why would he wait six months to kill him?" His eyes then widened. "Wait… unless, could he have stolen the ring? Do you think it's possible he killed Griselda after all?"

He sat down and slammed his fist on his chair. "Does Grimlock want to kill the three of us, because we didn't want to sell the damn ring? Is that why he's after you and me now?"

"Maybe Grimlock made the sword for someone else from our guild?" Elissa suggested. "Maybe they're the ones that killed Kian's or maybe… Griselda has come back from the dead to get her revenge."

Everyone stared at her. "A player can't kill another player inside a safe zone, but something else like a ghost could."

Everyone was just speechless. Elissa must be really panicking if she starting blaming ghosts.

Elissa got to her feet with a horrified expression on her face. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. So I stayed up thinking it was everyone's fault, everyone in the guild is guilty! Her blood is on all of our hands! Our fate was sealed when that ring dropped! We shouldn't have voted! We should have done whatever Griselda told us to do!"

Everyone stared at her it was clear that she was cracking under the pressure. Though it was understandable with a killer on the loose that was able to kill someone in safe zone.

Elissa backs away towards the window and sat on the windowsill. "Grimlock, was the only one… the only member of the Guild that said we should leave the decision to Griselda. You see, he's the only one of us that could avenge Griselda, he is the only member of the Guild that has the right to avenge her."

Kian was now shaking uncontrollably. "You've got to be kidding. You've got to be kidding. Why now? After all this time why kill us now?" He then shot up to his feet and stared at Elissa. "You can't be okay with this, Elissa. How could you accept being killed over some stupid vendetta?"

Hiccup had to grab his arm so he would rush over to Elissa.

That's when it happened, a sudden look of shock appeared on Elissa face with her eyes widening. Their eyes widened as she turned her back towards them revealing a dagger in the middle of her back.

"Elissa!" he yelled.

Hiccup rushed over to her, but she fell out of the window. He looked out of the window sill just in time to see a body landing on the street and then it shattered into a million pieces leaving behind only the dagger.


	6. Illusionary Avenger

Hiccup had just witnessed Elissa's death and was now looking across the rooftops for the murder. Then he saw him standing on a rooftop about a hundred yards away. The murderer was wearing a black robe make it impossible for them to intensify them.

He turned Astrid who was standing next to Kian. "Keep an eye on him!"

Leliana then deactivated her cloaking skill. "I'm coming with you."

Hiccup nodded and the two of them jumped off the windowsill and landed on the roof on the opposite house. They jumped across the rooftops chasing down the murderer. Hiccup reached for his sword, but then noticed the murderer was pulling out a teleport crystal.

"Damn," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then tossed several knives straight at him and Leliana fired a barrage of arrows. However, they bounced off him thanks to the safe's own security measures which appeared as purple warning notices. Then just as they have the bell he vanished.

"Shit," muttered Hiccup.

"He could have transported to any floor or nearby town," said Leliana.

This of course meant that trail had gone completely cold and they both decide the return back to the inn. Hiccup had picked up the dagger that killed Elissa.

* * *

When they returned they found Astrid standing there behind Kian who was shaking uncontrollably. He was so freaked out that he didn't bother asking who Leliana was.

"Well, what happened?" Astrid asked.

"We lost him. He teleported off somewhere," said Hiccup closing the door behind him. He then clenched his fists. "The system is supposed to protect players inside the inns and taverns. I thought if anywhere she'd be safe in here."

"We certainly dealing with an unknown entity," said Leliana. "And whoever it was certainly her the entire thing planned. They knew Elissa would be here and found the perfect vantage point to take her out. Not to mention they had a teleport crystal on hand for quick getaway."

Hiccup slammed his hand against the wall and a purple warning notice appeared.

"That robe was Griselda," said Kian. The three of them looked at him and they noticed the mad look in his eye. "That was Griselda ghost. She's come back to get revenge on us. Think about it only a ghost could PK someone in a safe zone."

"That wasn't a ghost," said Hiccup. Astrid and Leliana looked at him. "Someone is using the system to kill. That's the only way these murders could have happened in a safe zone. I know it."

"Either way there's a murderer on the loose," said Leliana. "I personally do not believe in ghosts, but the fact remains a player can't be killed inside a safe zone. I'll head back to Skyhold and see if I can find anything in the archives. If you have any new information contact me."

Leliana then left the room leaving a conflicted Hiccup, a stern Astrid and a laughing Kian behind.

* * *

Later that night, both Hiccup and Astrid was sitting on a park bench in the plaza. They were thinking about everything that had happened.

"I don't know what to think," said Astrid. "Was that black robed figure really Griselda ghost. After seeing two people die in a safe zone mysteriously I'm starting to think it's possible."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. That definitely wasn't a ghost. I bet my life on it. Why would a ghost needed help crystal?" His eyes widened. "Teleport crystal?"

"What is it?"

Hiccup pondered for a moment, but shook his head. "No. It's nothing."

"Maybe Leliana will be able to find something out," Astrid suggested.

Hiccup didn't answer and opened his satchel. He then handed her a sandwich. "Here."

Astrid blinked. "Is that for me?"

"Either that or I'm showing it off." Astrid looked at the sandwich as if it would exploding a hands. "Well, I gonna take it?"

"Uh… okay." Astrid then took the sandwich.

Hiccup then pulled a sandwich for himself. "You better eat it fast before it disappears. It still booties was down to zero."

Astrid looked at him as he took a bite of his sandwich and then she did the same to. It was delicious and she stopped to stare at it as if it appeared in a hand like magic. "It's delicious. Where the heck did you find time to pick this up?"

Hiccup swallowed his bite. "I had a feeling we wouldn't have time for lunch today so this morning I packed one for us. You better hurry up and eat it."

Astrid looked at him and said reluctantly, "I've got to hand it to you, for the commander of the Grey Wardens you do an okay job."

Hiccup stared at her. "You know that has to be the first complement you've said to me since I became the commander."

Astrid then punched him on the shoulder. "Don't ruin the moment."

Hiccup began to rub his shoulder. "And she's back."

"Where did you buy these anyway?" Astrid asked that she took another bite.

"I didn't." Astrid stopped and stared at him. "I made it. Yes, I can cook. I spend most of my time alone and far away from towns so I needed to increase my cooking skill."

Astrid shook her head. "You just for surprises, aren't you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "What can I say surprises my middle name?"

Then his sandwich slipped out of his hand and hit the ground. Next second it disintegrated and Hiccup facepalmed himself in embarrassment.

"What was that about being eating it before it disappears?" Astrid joked. She then saw that Hiccup eyes had widened. "Don't tell me you're going to cry."

"Shh…" Hiccup stared at the ground where his sandwich had disintegrated and realisation hit him. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before?"

Astrid just stared at him in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"We never saw a thing… we just thought we did, but we thought we did," said Hiccup. Astrid just stared at him and confuse meant. "I was right… the game doesn't allow killing in a safe zone there's no weapon or system exploit."

* * *

Meanwhile, on floor nineteen, Kian was in a deep dark forest looking at a tree. He was kneeling in front of a grave marker that said _Griselda_.

"Griselda," he said. "The only way I can be safe now is if you forgive me. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Griselda. I swear… I never thought this was going to happen, you have to believe me."

"Oh, really," said a voice inside the fog.

Kian opened his eyes and began looking around, but he could see the source of the voice and fear covered his entire body. He then heard something behind him and turned, but relaxed when he saw it was just a rabbit.

However, when he turned back around he saw hooded figure wearing a black robe, but he knew that the person in front of him was female. He couldn't see her face, but in his heart he knew who it was. It was Griselda.

"What did you do to me?" she said. "Tell me, Kian. Tell me what you did." She pulled out a sword and recognised that the same one Griselda always used. "Tell me now."

Kian fell to his knees. "Okay, okay. The day we voted to sell the ring I looked at my belt pouch and saw that there was a crystal and a note with instructions."

"Who were they from? Who gave you them?" said a new voice.

Kian looked at nervously and saw another figure appearing out of the fog. Just like Griselda they were wearing a hood, but he knew who it was. "Grimlock? You were dead too?"

"Tell me, I want to know who gave you those instructions," said Grimlock.

"I don't know! I swear, I don't know!" Kian yelled frantically. "The note said for me to bind the crystal to Griselda's room in the inn she was staying at whoever it was could get in. Then I had to put the crystal in the Guild shared storage."

"Then what?"

"That's all I did! I swear! I didn't want her to die, I didn't want to be part of that! Please, believe me!"

"We recorded everything you said Kian," said Griselda.

Kian looked up to find that the two of them had lowered their hoods. But instead of Griselda and Grimlock it was Elissa and Aedan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup had just finished explaining to Astrid about his theory.

"Wait? They're live?" she gasped.

"Yep, they're alive. Both Aedan and Elissa."

Astrid just stared at him. "But—but—"

Hiccup began to explain in more detail. "In safe zones a players HP doesn't deplete on its own, but the durability of an object does. Just like that sandwich you gave me."

"What?"

"That day the sword was sticking out of Aedan's armour. It wasn't raining his HP though, it was draining the durability of his armour."

"But then his body didn't disintegrate it was his—"

"Yep, just as armour, nothing else," Hiccup finished. "And at the precise second his armour durability expired… _poof_ … Aedan used a teleport crystal to teleport out of his armour." Astrid just stared at him. "Sure, it looks a lot like when a player dies in the game, only he didn't die."

Astrid just stared at him bewildered. "Then… what happened to Elissa?"

Hiccup leaned back on the bench. "I figure she had the dagger was rigged to our back the whole time. She had it all planned out."

"But we would have seen."

"Only if she turned around though." He then looked at her as if trying to make her remember this evening. "Remember, she never turned her back to us. Not even once. She kept an eye on her equipment durability level while she was talking and when it got down to zero all she had to do was act like she was hit by a dagger thrown outside of the window."

Astrid had to admit what Hiccup said made sense, but there was still something bothering her. "Then who was person in the black robe you chased."

"It wasn't Grimlock I'm pretty sure that, but Aedan," Hiccup guessed. "He and Elissa are in it together. They figured out how they could use this method to bake their own deaths, getting people to think they were murdered in a safe zone was a calculated twist."

Astrid then leaned back on the bench realising what Hiccup was getting at. "Everything they did was designed to draw out the person behind Griselda's murder and expose him. The only way to find out for sure was to faking their deaths and creating illusionary adventure."

"Kian was the person they had picked for. Probably since the beginning." He then looked at Astrid. "Hey, you still have Elissa on your friend list to you. I remember you telling her that you wanted her as a friend so you would keep tabs on her."

Astrid couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that. At one she opened her menu and checked her friend list and sure enough Elissa was among them, she then searched for her location. "Right now she's on the field on floor nineteen. It looks like she's on a small hill just outside of town."

"I see," said Hiccup. "That's it then. I guess they can handle it from here. I mean our job was pretty much done now, when you say?"

Astrid nodded. "We best alert Leliana and inform her of this little ruse."

* * *

Meanwhile on floor nineteen, Kian was looking at both Aedan and Elissa bewilderment.

"Your recording?" He then noticed the device in Elissa hand and realised what was going on. "So, that's how it is, huh. You care about what happened to Griselda after all."

"Of course we did," said Aedan. "But you didn't betray her because you hated her, did you?"

"No, I didn't hate her, honest. I mean… sure I feel guilty about getting money from my part in it, but I was able to buy my way into the Templars. So—"

He never finished, because all of a sudden his entire body went numb. He then collapsed to the ground and saw a dagger lodged in his shoulder and on his help I could see the paralysis symbol.

"Paralysis," he said.

"One down," said a voice.

Out of nowhere two figures, they look shady and bloodthirsty. Then they noticed that they were orange players. One of them looked crazy and knelt down over Kian while the other one had pointed a sword at Aedan and Elissa.

Then a third figure appeared out of the fog, he was obviously the leader and in his hand he was holding a hatchet. "Now that's a catch. A big shot from the Templars."

Kian do need asked who they were, because all them had a tattoo that resembled a crow. "The Antivan Crows. The assassins Guild."

There was nothing he could do, he was paralysed and Aedan and Elissa were in no position to help. They were victims to the Crow.

One holding his sword to Aedan and Elissa turned his eyes upon their leader. "All right, what game shall we play with these three?"

"Oh, I know, I know," said one that had been kneeling in front of Kian. "Let's play the one where they have to kill each other, last one standing wins."

The leader sighed. "I know it's your favourite, but last time we did that you killed the winner anyway."

"Oh, come on. You spoiled it, it's no fun if they know they're going to die."

The leader approached Kian raising his hatchet. "All right, let's get this show on the road."

Kian prepared for the end, but then they heard a roar and the Crow stopped. They heard a whooshing sound heading straight towards them and out of nowhere a large black dragon landed in front of them. On its back was Hiccup, who dismounted and looked at all them.

"Looks I made it just in time," he said. He then looked at Toothless. "Keep an eye on them, bud."

Toothless roared in understanding and the Crow quickly backed away.

Hiccup then began to approach them. "So, now what?" he asked. "I've got thirty players from the Inquisition, including their spymaster, coming. You guys want to stay and fight them."

Hiccup then drew his blade and didn't lay his eyes off them, you could feel the tension in the air. The Crows growled, no matter how skilled they were they were no match Inquisition soldiers and their spymaster.

Reluctantly, the leader snap his fingers and the Crow redrew their weapons. "Come on," he said.

The three and then walked off and disappeared in the fog. Hiccup knew wouldn't get far thanks to Leliana's tracking skill. He sheathed his sword and turned to look at Aedan and Elissa.

"Nice to see you alive again, Elissa," said Hiccup.

Elissa looked ashamed. "You won't believe me, but after it was over I was going to tell you the truth. I am sorry that we had to trick you to help us out."

Hiccup smiled and removed the dagger from Kian's shoulder. He then looked at him in gratitude. "Hiccup, thank you for saving me… but how did you figure it out? How did you know those three would attack us here?"

"I didn't figure anything out, I was acting on a hunch is all," Hiccup explained and turned his eyes onto Elissa. "Hey, Elissa… Aedan… level with me. You guys asked Grimlock to make the sword and the dagger, didn't you?"

Elissa nodded. "We did, but he was against our plan from the beginning. All he wanted was to let Griselda rest in peace."

"He did forge the weapons for us, but only after we got down on our knees and begged him," Aedan added.

Hiccup gave them a sympathetic look. "Sorry… but he had a different reason for not liking your plan. Griselda had nothing to deal with it."

Elissa and Aedan stared at him. "He was worried taking PKs in a safe zones was going to draw a lot of attention, he didn't want to take the risk of someone snooping around for answers." He could see the confused looks. "We figured this out about half an hour ago."

* * *

Half an hour ago, Hiccup and Astrid were in the restaurant having some tea.

"We ended up playing right into Elissa hands, didn't we?" said Hiccup. He then smiled. "You know what? I don't really mind."

"Yeah, me neither," said Astrid.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that Leliana would be willing to recruit them. I mean they devised this entire plan all by themselves and it was well thought out. I mean if it wasn't for the sandwich disintegrating I wonder figured it out."

"The Inquisition could really do with players like them," Astrid nodded in agreement.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

Astrid broke the silence. "Hey, if you were in their Guild… and a super rare item like that dropped what would you have done?"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "The same thing we do with the Grey Wardens, the player got the kill receives the item or if two players fight over it they have a dual and winner gets the item is a prize."

"You know in DAO when someone gets a drop and no one knows unless that person reports it, our way ensures that no one can hoard stuff, because we work out who gets what ahead of time."

She paused for a second before looking back at Hiccup. "Also, the rules we play by gives the concept of marriage real meaning. Think about it if you marry you have to share your item storage. If you're single you hide whatever you want, but you know if you're married you can't hide it any more. I sharing storage with someone you're married to is wonderfully pragmatic at the same time I think it's very romantic."

Hiccup stared at her. "My, my, my… I never would have taken you for the romantic type."

Astrid then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and then said to him in a sweet and violent way, "if you tell anyone about this I'll make you regret the day you were born."

Hiccup gulped. "My lips are sealed."

"Good," said Astrid releasing him.

Hiccup took in a huge sigh of relief and then his eyes widened. "You think marriage in DAO is pragmatic?"

Astrid crossed her arms crossly. "Of course, if you're married everything is out in the open. You know because of common storage."

She then noted the funny looking Hiccup's eye same look he gave when he saw the murder mystery. "What?"

"That's it… common storage," he said under his breath. "Okay save your spouse dies… what happens to the items?" Astrid just gave him a puzzled look. "Item storage is shared right? So… when one person dies what happens to their stuff?"

"If you're talking about Griselda and Grimlock…" Astrid pondered for a moment. "If one of them died…"

"Everything would go to the surviving spouse, right?" Hiccup finished.

Astrid eyes widened as she realised what Hiccup was getting at. "And if everything goes to the spouse… then the ring in Griselda's storage…"

"Should be safe in Grimlocks storage not the killers." Hiccup began to rub his chin. "It's been sitting on this whole time."

"It was never stolen in the first place," said Astrid.

Hiccup shook his head. "No… it was stolen it doesn't matter if it's still there. It doesn't matter if Grimlock is physically stealing it, the minute he put his plan to action…"

Astrid stared at him in horror.

* * *

In the present time Hiccup had finished explaining his theory and everyone was staring at him in shock and horror.

"It was, Grimlock?" said Kian. "Then it was his instructions and he killed Griselda too."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I doubt he was one that actually killed her, though I'm pretty sure he went and found himself a red player to do it for him."

"My God," said Elissa. "But then if he really had her killed why would he go through all this trouble just to help us out?"

"You explained your plan to him, in detail, didn't you?" Hiccup asked. "Your plan was the perfect chance for him to bury the ring incident and any witnesses once and for all. All he had to do is sit back and wait for you, Aedan and Kian to get together. You'd be sitting ducks."

"That's it? That's why they knew we'd be here, because he hired them," said Kian.

"Yeah, my guess is it was probably the same bone she hired to kill Griselda."

Elissa can believe what she was hearing. "Oh, my God."

"Found him," said Astrid voice.

They turned and found Astrid shoving a human rogue into the clearing. If there was any doubt that Grimlock was part of this conspiracy then it here right in front of them.

"If you want more you can ask the man himself," said Hiccup.

Grimlock didn't look nervous or frightened, and said he kept his composure as if he done nothing wrong. "Hello, long time no see comrades."

Elissa just stared at him. "I can't believe it, did you—did you really plan on this?" Grimlocks silence was enough. "How could you, Grimlock?! Answer me, why did you kill Griselda? Was it the money? Was the money so important to you that you kill your own wife for it?"

Grimlock scoffed. "Money? Did you say money?" He then laughed and then this expression became serious. "It wasn't the money. I had to… no matter what I had to kill her while we were stuck in this world. I had a kill her while she was still my wife… and because she was also my wife in the real world."

Everyone stared at him in shock and horror. "In a way she was the perfect wife, ideal, so pretty, so submissive. The whole time we were together we never had a single fight, but when we were trapped here… in this world… she changed."

In here I was the one that was afraid, terrified of playing this deaf game. But she looks so much happier here… more alive than she ever did in the real world. There was nothing I could do about it, she changed, the Emilie I loved was gone. Gone!"

But then I realised I didn't had to live with the way she was, murder is part of this game. If I could have the Emilie I loved back I'd settled with the memory of her. And who could blame me?"

Hiccup had never heard anything so insane and sick in his whole life. "So that's why you did it? That's the reason why you killed your own wife?"

"It's reason enough. And some day you will understand too." Grimlock looked at him darkly. "When you find love, believe me you do anything to keep it."

Astrid shook her head. "You're wrong, Grimlock. You've got it all wrong." Everyone looked Astrid and could see the anger in her eyes as she glared up at Grimlock. "You didn't love Griselda. That's not what you felt. You stopped loving her when you became selfish and possessive!"

Astrid's words into his home, because Grimlock fell to his knees heartbroken. He was nothing more than a broken man who had lost everything he loved and in some ways Hiccup felt sorry for him.

Then Aedan and Kian walked over to Grimlock and took an arm between them.

Aedan looked at them with a look of gratitude. "Hiccup, we appreciate your help, but I think this is our problem to deal with now. We'll take into the Inquisition and if they can't help him."

Hiccup nodded.

They began to leave and Elissa gave them one last look and bowed to them and they returned her the same gesture.

The sun soon rose and that the entire forest.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hey…" Hiccup looked at her. "Save as you and you married someone and later on you found she had a side to her you didn't know about. How would you feel?"

Hiccup blinks. "If that did happen I would remember why I fell in love with her and keep those memories close to my heart. After all the reason you love someone is because you love that part of them."

Astrid smiled. "Good answer. Anyway, I'm hungry after all this. I didn't really get to finish my dinner."

"I forgot that," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid and stretched her arms. "We should get back to work tomorrow. We been away from the front lines for two days."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping to have this island conquered by the end of this week."

They began heading down the path and as they walked Astrid looked at him curiously. "This something I've been meaning to ask."

Hiccup looked at her. "What's that?"

"If you don't believe in my methods why make me your second-in-command?"

"Because I trust you to get the job done and I love that determination of yours. If anything will need more that if gonna clear this game."

Astrid stopped as she watched Hiccup continue to walk. Maybe he was in a terrible commander after all, he just was different and in truth that's what she liked about him.


	7. Warmth of the Heart

The date was June twenty-sixth and Ragnar had just teleported himself onto floor fifty and behind him was a raven haired human mage. Her name was Heather and she was the most beautiful woman Ragnar had ever seen.

"So what are we doing here?" Heather asked.

"I wanted to get something for Hiccup," said Ragnar as they walked through the village of Berk.

"Why it's not his birthday, is it?"

Ragnar shook his head. "No, that was months ago, but I was unable to get him a present and with the tough monsters were facing he need something a bit more substantial that blade of his."

Heather stared at him. "A bit later get him a birthday present isn't it?"

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to be honest I didn't know his birthday had passed until discovered a few days ago."

"What makes you think that Gobber will make it for you?"

"Well, I won't know if I don't ask him."

* * *

They soon reached Gobber's workshop and just as Ragnar reach for the door there was a huge explosion that nearly knocked the two of them off their feet.

"Well, at least we know he's in," said Ragnar as he brushed the ash of his face.

"Ya think?" said Heather doing the same.

"God dammit!" Gobber's voice roared. "Why doesn't his bloodied thing ever work?"

They ended inside and found Gobber cursing what used to be his forge. Apparently he was working on a new explosive and to blow up in his face. There was soot and ash everywhere and Gobber looked as though he just came down the chimney.

"Uh, hi, Gobber," said Ragnar giving him a nervous wave.

Gobber turned and lifted his visor and gave them to be smile. "Oh, Ragnar. I didn't you come in."

Ragnar shook his head. "How could you hear anything after that explosion?"

Gobber slammed his fist on the table. "I was so close. I was so close of making the perfect explosive and then this happened."

"What did happen?" Heather asked.

"Argh, a spark from the forge lit the fuse and I didn't realise until it was too late." He then looked towards Heather. "And who might you be lass."

Ragnar practically kicked himself. "Oh, I forgot you two never met. Gobber… Heather. Heather… Gobber."

"Nice to meet you lass," Gobber smiled.

"It's an honour to meet you, I've heard so much about your famous weapons," said Heather bowing.

Gobber brushed the praise aside. "Argh, only the best for those on the front lines. And what would you to be doing here."

Ragnar then looked at Gobber in a business-like tone. "I was hoping you can make something for Hiccup."

"What kind of something?" Gobber asked.

"The strongest blade you have ever forged and able to cut through anything even through the scales of a dragon."

Gobber blinked. "You don't ask for much do ya?"

"Well, can you do it?" Heather asked.

"Gobber shook his head. I've got the skills to make it, but I like the materials I need."

"What do you need exactly?" Ragnar asked.

"I've got all the materials I need, say for one," said Gobber. "I need the right metal for the blade itself."

"Can't you use veridium or silverite?" Heather asked.

"Sure, if I was making any old blade, but if you want the best you need the best metal. And I only know one metal which will be perfectly suited for the job. It's a rare alloy that can only be found on floor fifty-five, on the western mountain."

"Okay, but we don't the metal looks like," said Ragnar.

"Shouldn't be too difficult, if the metal for a meteorite."

"I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy."

"It won't, there's a large dragon guarding that meteorite, but I'm sure to skilled majors will be more than a match for it."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "If we survive this you owe me big time."

Ragnar gulped. "Whatever you say."

Gobber watched as the two of them left a shop and he couldn't help but shake his head. "Kids these days why don't they just go all out?"

* * *

Half an hour Ragnar and Heather were on floor fifty-five and making their way to the western mountains. It was utterly freezing, Heather had to continuously use fire magic to keep herself warm.

"It's cold," she muttered.

Ragnar was doing the same thing. "I know, but we have to endure it if we want to get that metal."

"We could have at least brought Astrid, she like adventuring as much as the next girl."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Heather glared at him. "Then why did you invite me."

"I didn't, you volunteered, remember," said Ragnar. "I insisted that you stayed, but you will stop nagging until I took you along with me."

Heather cursed under her breath. "I should get my head examined."

* * *

They continued walking until they reach the top of the mountain and there they found the meteor. It was large and sat in a deep crater and sat there as if it was waiting for someone to find it.

"Well, that was easy enough," said Heather.

"Yeah, but where's the dragon?" said Ragnar looking around.

He was right, Gobber had said there was a dragon guarding the meteor and yet it was nowhere to be seen. This was either really good or really bad and Heather stuck with bad.

"Should we get our teleport crystals ready?" Heather asked.

"Yes, and as soon as the dragon appears go into the crater and get a chunk of that meteor. I'll handle the dragon."

Heather stared at him. "You can't handle a dragon by yourself."

Ragnar pressed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be fine, just get the meteorite and if it seems I need help you can jump in."

Heather nodded.

Ragnar smiled. "All right, let's get this meteor."

They made their way over to the crater and at once they heard a dragons roar. Ragnar then looked at Heather. "Get to the crater."

"You got it," said Heather and rushed over towards the crater.

Then the dragon landed right in front of Ragnar, its scales were as white as ice and its fangs are razor sharp. It then hovered up into the air and opened its mouth about to perform a breath attack.

"Watch out it using a breath attack!" Heather yelled as he jumped into the crater.

Ragnar quickly drew his sword and sliced it straight towards the breath attack. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Ragnar completely unharmed.

Heather could hear the battle from outside the crater as he chipped away at the meteor. She knew that Ragnar's skill as a battle mage was astonishing, she had seen him in battle. He was a combination of magic and sword skills to decimated opponents. No one truly knows how he accomplished it and no other mage seems to have that skill.

Ragnar then started dealing magical sword attack straight at the dragon. Then when it flew back in order to do another attack, Ragnar dodged its core and ran across its scaly front leg and sliced right through it.

At that moment Heather had just emerged from the crater with a chunk of the meteorite in her hand. "I've got it!"

"Dammit!" Ragnar gasped. "Don't come out yet!"

But it was too late, Heather was now in the dragon's view and charge straight towards her. Heather soon realised her mistake and there was no time to cast a shielding spell. The dragon sent a powerful wing blast her way sending her flying.

Ragnar landed back on the ground and ran over to her. "Heather!"

Heather looked down and saw that she was directly above a huge crevice. It was so deep she could see the bottom and found herself falling into it. She then felt someone grasping hand and looked up the find Ragnar, he had jumped in after her.

"Hang on to me Heather!" he yelled pulling her close.

Heather grasped on to Ragnar's body and closed her eyes. She screamed all the way down and then everything went black.

* * *

When Heather regained consciousness she found herself in Ragnar's arms. She looked at the HP gauge and discovered she had lost half and was in the yellow zone while Ragnar was dangerously in the red zone.

Ragnar then opened his eyes. "Are we still alive?"

Heather quickly pulled away from. "Yeah, looks like it."

Ragnar then pulled out to healing potions and gave one to Heather. "Drink one of these just in case."

They both began to drink in the HP increased until it was back to normal.

Heather then looked at Ragnar a little ashamed. "Thank you, for… for saving me."

"It's a little early to be thanking anyone," said Ragnar. "We have to find a way to get out of here first."

Heather looked at him confused. "Can't we just teleport out?" She then pulled out her teleport crystal. "Teleport… Berk." However nothing happened and she groaned. "We're trapped here."

"If we can't use crystals that means there should be another way out," said Ragnar as he got to his feet.

Heather stared at him. "How can you be so sure there is? I mean… what if this is some kind of trap to kill anyone who falls into it?"

"Good point," Ragnar nodded. "But it's better than sitting around here win for the end to come."

Heather shook her head. "Why do you always have to be the realist?"

Ragnar gave her apologetic look. "Sorry, I just like to know all my options before I can come up with an escape plan."

"Can't we use a spell to get us out of here? Heather asked.

"We could, but we'd be waste our mana," said Ragnar. "And even if we did I can't think of a spell that could assist us."

"Why don't we just run up the wall or something?" Heather joked.

"Not a bad idea," said Ragnar.

Heather studied him dumbfounded as she watched him attempting to run up the wall. He was moving fast, but not fast enough. When he was about halfway he lost his footing and began falling back towards the ground.

Heather closed her eye as he landed on the ground hard. When she opened them she discovered that he had created a Ragnar shaped hole in the snow. "I was only joking."

Ragnar pulled himself out of the hole. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Heather crossed her arms. "Won't stop me from trying."

* * *

Later that night, they created a fire and each of them had a blanket to sleep in. Have a look at the stars above them. "Now I think about it this has to be the first time I thing with ever slept together."

Ragnar gulped. "We are sleeping separately."

Heather frowned at him. "I mean that it's just the two of us, normally we have a few Wardens with us."

"Sorry."

Heather shook her head. "Anyway, none of this would have happened in real life. These crazy adventures of ours, fighting for our lives and death-defying stunts."

They then looked at one another and stared at each other's eyes.

"Ragnar, can I ask you something?" said Heather.

"Ask away, I all hears."

"I can't believe you're just doing this for Hiccup. You're almost as driven as Astrid and you look at for the same way as Hiccup. It's as if you're trying to make up the mistake or something."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "Not my mistake, but I feel responsible for it. My father did something terrible once and ruined a great number of lives and I feel as if it's my responsibility to undo his mistake."

Heather looked at him and was feeling sorry for him. "You can't blame yourself something your father did, I mean it's not like you knew about it."

"Tell that to the people whose lives he ruined, my father is a crazy psychopath. Brilliant, but crazy and if anyone ever found out who my father was they would all want to kill me."

Heather looked at him with a look of sympathy. This must be the first time he ever talked about his father, he probably didn't even tell Hiccup. Though she had no idea what his father did, but she could tell it was something bad if everyone would want to see him dead.

She pulled away her blanket and made her way over to Ragnar. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Ragnar, I have no idea what your father did, but you're not him. If people don't see that then their idiots."

They looked at one another's eyes and then leaned towards each other into a kiss. They both ignored the cold and focused upon one another as they went deeper into a passionate kiss. Ragnar began to stroke her hair and she began to trace over his chest.

When they broke apart they looked in each other's eyes and could see the passion in one another.

"You know this is not the most romantic setting," Ragnar smiled.

Heather looked at him seductively. "I don't know, me trapped with a handsome man under the stars in a deep dark pit with nothing but each other to keep warm."

Ragnar's face turned bright pink. "I suppose when you put it like that it does have a little romantic."

Heather then opened her menu and before Ragnar could stop her she removed her clothing. He just stared at her dumbfounded tracing around her naked body. Her raven black hair covered the small of her back at her green eyes were beautiful. She gave him an innocent smile as if there was nothing wrong.

Heather smiled then turned into a frown. "Well, are you gonna take your clothes off or do I have to make you?"

Ragnar was totally dumbfounded, this was not how he would picture his first time. Firstly it was a virtual world so technically it wouldn't be his first time and second they were trapped in a deep dark icy pit. There again it was probably better than dealing with an angry mage who was now looking a combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Okay, okay," he said opening his menu and removing his clothes.

The moment his clothes were removed, Heather pounced on him and placed a powerful and passionate kiss on to his lips. As she was doing this, he traced his hand over her arse and squeezed her buttocks gently.

Heather then removed one of his hands and placed it upon her breasts and he can help but think how firm they were. Ragnar's mind had completely been blown away, the two of them had been in a relationship, but they had never gotten this far.

Heather then pulled away and looked at him with that beautiful smile he loved so much. "You sure about this?" he asked.

Heather frowned at him. "If I wasn't I won't have forced the issue."

Ragnar looked at her uneasily. "Yeah, I know, but I thought you would prefer to do it you know in the real world."

She then leaned over to his ear and said seductively, "We can leave that for the treatment we get back."

Ragnar wasn't sure how much more this he could take, they only came here to get a chunk of a meteor and next second they were making love. It wasn't that he didn't find the idea unappealing, in fact he loved the idea, but it just seemed weird making love in a virtual world.

He then looked at Heather apologetically. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but think is a little weird."

Heather shrugged. "Well, I find it pretty weird myself, but what does it matter."

Ragnar then grabbed her and placed on top of his blanket looking at her hungrily. "Nothing at all."

He then impaled her with his length and began pushing in and out. Their moans became one as Heather got used to the pain. Ragnar had never done this before so he wasn't sure whether having sex in the virtual world was any different than having it in the real world though at this point he didn't really care.

Their moans filled the cave and he laid his lips upon hers. Their tongues danced inside their mouths as he kept on pushing. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her back. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the most amazing thing he had ever done.

They kept this up for about ten minutes before they were both completely exhausted. Ragnar laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling the blanket over them. They remain that way for about a minute as they looked at each other's eyes.

"That was amazing," he said.

"It was," Heather agreed.

Ragnar smiled. "I think it would be more intense in the real world."

She then looked at him seductively. "We'll just have to try it out when we get out."

Then they fell asleep within each other's arms in pure bliss.

* * *

Heather awoke to the sound of rustling and noticed that Ragnar wasn't with her. She looked up and found that he fully clothed and digging in the snow.

Once Heather pulled her close on she approached him. "What are you doing?"

Ragnar looked at her looking very troubled. "I found the ground a bit warm for nice cave."

Heather blinked in realised he was right, the ground was warm even despite it was covered in snow. "Wasn't that because the fire we set up last night?"

"Yes, but the fire is out now on the ground is still warm." Ragnar continued to dig and certainly came to a stop. "Oh no. This is not good."

Heather looked at him nervously. "What's not good?"

"This hole isn't a trap as we thought."

Heather blinked. "Is not a good thing?"

"Normally yes, but I just discovered why the ground is so warm. There's dragon excrement below our feet."

Heather's eyes widened and she shuddered. "You mean we've been having sex above a bunch of—"

Ragnar rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, not so romantic now is it?" He then looked at her seriously. "And that's not the worst of it."

"How can it possibly get any worse?"

"Well, we're in the dragon's nest."

Heather's eyes widened in horror as her eyes went upwards. Then she saw flying down towards them was the dragon. "It's here!"

"Heather, perform your most powerful wind spell!" Ragnar yelled.

"What will that do?"

"Trust me!"

Heather wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she put her faith in him. She pulled out her staff and created a tornado around them. Then suddenly Ragnar grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the vortex.

His timing couldn't be any more perfect, they were launched into the air just as the dragon landed on the ground. Heather realised he was using the momentum of the wind to increase his speed as he ran up across the wall.

"Hang on!" he yelled.

Heather screamed as he pushed against the wall and fell back towards the dragon. With his free hand Ragnar pulled out his blade and stuck it right into the dragon's back. It roared in pain and soared up into the air.

"Almost there," he said.

Heather was more focused on clinging onto him for dear life as her screams echoed into the pit. Then they exited the pit and the dragon came to a sudden stop throwing the two of them into the air.

Heather opened her eyes to find that they were falling, but despite this she turned her eyes upon Ragnar. He smiled at her and the reached for each other's hand.

"You certainly know how to show a girl good time," she said.

"To be honest, I making this up as I go!" he yelled.

Heather smiled. "But you do it beautifully!"

* * *

A few hours later they were back on floor fifty and in Gobber's workshop. How they survived the fall neither of them knew, but they were grateful.

"One one-handed long sword coming right up," said Gobber as he began heating the meteor.

"I hope so after we had to do to get that meteor," said Ragnar exhaustively.

"It wasn't that bad," said Heather turning slightly pink.

"No," Ragnar agreed. "But I could about the dragon."

Gobber had no idea what they were talking about and he didn't want to know, though had a pretty good guess. That just left Hiccup and Astrid, and those kids were both as stubborn as an ox.

He turned his attention onto the meteor and slammed his hammer down upon it. With a few good swings it began to change form into a beautiful silvery blue long sword. Both Ragnar and Heather stared at it they had never seen a sword like it.

Gobber then began to examine the blade. "It's called Starfang, one of a kind, and it's not even in the info broker's directory."

"You've outdone yourself Gobber," said Ragnar picking up the sword.

"If anyone has the skill to use a blade like this it's Hiccup," said Gobber. "You just tell made it."

"I'm sure he'll be grateful Gobber," said Ragnar the place the sword in his storage. "We best get back to base."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, everyone will be wondering what happened to us."

"Well come on down any time," said Gobber. "My door is always open to the Wardens."

They waved him goodbye and exited his workshop.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as they headed their way to the warp zone. As they did Heather looked at Ragnar.

"So…" she said nervously. "What about us?"

Ragnar stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Heather can find the right words and she felt herself gain flustered.

Ragnar smiled. "You don't have to say anything." He then got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. "Heather, will you marry me?"

Heather looked at him speechless and tears of joy fall down her cheek. "Yes."

In no time at all they kissed one another is another passionate kiss and locked hands with one another.


	8. The Commander and his Valkyrie

The date was October the seventeenth and Astrid was leading her Wardens against the enemies on floor seventy-four. It had now been almost exactly two years since this death game had started and the one quarter of the way of escaping.

The only problem was the enemies were now getting tougher and tougher you had to have whole groups if you could stand against a single hurlock. Fortunately the Grey Wardens were no ordinary players they were the best at what they did.

"Charge!" Astrid commanded.

Snotlout changed swinging his mace around knocking away any genlock that blocked his path. The twins were showing their own little bit of mayhem against an ogre. Eret was slicing through shrieks with his two daggers and struck them where their armour was weakest. Heather, who is now wearing a wedding ring on her finger, was battling against an emissary with the most powerful spell she could conjure.

Astrid herself was battling against an alpha and when it made us swung at her with its mace, she ducked and sliced in half with her axe. Once the job was done they all began to congratulate one another.

"Okay, let's pack up and move out," said Astrid resting her axe on a shoulder.

"You got it babe," said Snotlout.

At once Astrid pulled him towards and gave him one of his death glares. "Don't… call… me… babe!"

"M-my mistake," Snotlout quivered.

Astrid then turned to Eret. "Eret, you go on ahead."

"Aren't you coming?" Eret asked placing his daggers back in their sheath.

"I'm going out this place a once over…" She then saw the worried look on Eret's face. "It'll only take a few minutes."

At once Ruffnut placed an arm around Eret's arm. "You heard her, she's a big girl and can look after herself. But if you want you can protect me."

The smile on Ruffnut's face was enough to terrify an ogre to surrender.

"I can't believe were related," Tuffnut muttered as they walked off.

Heather hanged back a bit to look at Astrid. "Are you sure you don't want anyone around. I don't mind staying."

Astrid shook her head. "I'll be fine, besides that husband of yours would be worried sick."

"If you say so."

Heather then walked off catching up with the others and Astrid began doing some extra scouting in the caverns they were in.

* * *

An hour later, she exited the caverns after taking down a shriek and two hurlocks. She still had located the boss room, but decided to take it one step at a time.

As she was walking through the forest she heard a noise and began to scan her surroundings. Then she saw the source and her eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said and pulled out a throwing knife.

She then aimed carefully at the creature that was huddled next to a fallen log. Then her dagger glowed a blight blue and she tossed it hitting the tree next to the creature. This start of the creature and it jumped out of its hiding place, but came into view over another throwing knife of Astrid's.

An hour later, she teleported down to floor forty-eight and was face-to-face with Johann. She just showed him what she acquired from the creature she slain a few months ago and he was totally dumbfounded.

"No way," he said looking at her storage screen. "This is an S-class rare item. Holy crap, this is the first time I've ever seen one." He then looked at her curiously. "Miss Astrid, don't you have all the money you need. I'll buy it, but why would you have it for dinner?"

"Sure, it's just…" She hesitated. "Who knows whether I get another one?"

"So keep it," said Johann.

"What's the point?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Look in order to prepare an item like this you need a high enough cooking skill."

Johann nodded. "Yeah, you're right. If we try we'd just burn it."

Astrid in like selling a night in this rare, but unless she found someone who be able to cook it there was no point in keeping it.

"Astrid?" said Hiccup's voice. At once both Astrid and Johann looked up to see Hiccup had just entered the trading shop. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Astrid stared at him manner smile cropped up upon his face. "Looks like I found my chef."

"Uh… what chef?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm just wondering how high your cooking skill level is," said Astrid curiously.

Hiccup blinked and looked at her in puzzlement. "I'd totally maxed it out last week."

Astrid and Johann's jaws dropped. "What?" they yelled in unison.

"There's no need to get excited about it," said Hiccup.

"It's just that if you're that good I need a favour," said Astrid smiling.

She then showed him her storage screen and his jaw dropped as he saw the item. "You've—you've got a raccoon rabbit!"

"Since I need someone to cook it I was wondering if you would do it for me."

Hiccup looked at her. "Only if I could eat half of it."

"Deal."

She then gave Johann apologetic look. "Sorry, Johann, but you are the man. Guess I'm keeping it."

Johann began to panic as he began to use all his business skills to use. "Yeah, but at least you could taste it, right?"

Astrid then walked away. "No can do."

Johann sighed as the door closed behind him. "Well, at least those to get a romantic meal out of it."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid then began walking down the street discussing how they would prepare the food.

"We have to decide where to cook it, I do not have the suitable utensils to cook this thing," said Hiccup.

"Well you can make it at my place," Astrid suggested. "I've been trying to increase my cooking skill, but no such luck. I don't even know how to work some of the equipment."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, Ragnar told me as much when he came round to your place for meal."

Astrid stopped suddenly. "He said what?"

Hiccup quickly turned and said rather quickly. "He just said that you're much better fighter than a cook."

Astrid shook her head. "Anyway, speaking of Ragnar he and Heather become an adorable couple."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, and they still don't shy away of the front lines."

"Hopefully they will become like Griselda and Grimlock," said Astrid.

"Doubtful, Ragnar is a lot stronger than he looks."

Astrid nodded and then looked at him curiously. "By the way if you don't have proper cooking equipment how come your cooking skill is maxed out?"

"There are certain ways to increase your cooking skill that doesn't acquire the right cooking equipment. I mean creating a camp and cooking over a fire is one way."

"Well, at least this gives me a chance to see the master in action."

* * *

Later that evening they reached floor sixty-one, the city of Val Royeaux. It was beautiful and it overlooked a massive lake and the sun reflected upon it with the most dazzling grow Hiccup had ever seen.

He then noticed there were many people around. "Quite deserted isn't it, but it's rather cool?"

"If you like it so much why don't you move here?" Astrid asked as she led him over to her house.

"I don't know, this floor seems way above my price range."

Astrid looked at him. "But aren't you the commander surely you can afford to be up here."

"I just like my place on floor fifty and I like to savour my money for armour, weapons and anything else we might need on the front lines."

Astrid smirked. "And to think I've for that you want taking your responsibility seriously."

Hiccup smiled. "Hey, I told you surprise was my favourite tactic."

Astrid shook her head. "Anyway we best get going, it's getting dark."

"As you wish m'lady," said Hiccup bowing.

"No need to go all formal commander," said Astrid.

Hiccup grinned. "I'm the commander and I can say what I want."

* * *

Hiccup soon entered Astrid's house and at once it took his breath away. The place was beautiful and he could help but notice well-armed. The place was stock for of weapons that were all mounted on the wall it felt more like an armoury than a house.

"You've got a killer pad and I mean that in the literal sense," said Hiccup. You could tell by looking at the furniture that it was expensive. "Hey, how much this cost?"

"The room and the furniture cost four million gil," said Astrid. She then wandered off to the bedroom. "Anyway, make yourself at home."

"Sure," said Hiccup and sat down an armchair. He still couldn't get over the fact how pricey everything was. "Holy moly… four million. Man, that's a lot of gil. I'm sure that much to, but blowing it all on a flat."

He then heard Astrid walking back into the room and felt his face burning. Astrid was wearing a red tank top and a pair of blue shorts that showed off her legs.

"Are you gonna take off your armour or what?" she asked.

It was then that Hiccup realise that he was still in his armour. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Hiccup replaces armour with a green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, he then wandered over to the kitchen and found that Astrid had indeed bought top of the range cooking equipment. Astrid then brought out the S-class item which resembled a large chunk of meat.

"So this is the legendary S-class ingredient." Hiccup then looked up Astrid. "Okay, how do you want this cooked out?"

"I thought I'd leave that decision up to the chef," said Astrid.

"In that case…" Hiccup pondered for a moment. "How about making it into a stew?"

He then brought out other cooking ingredient that he would need for the stew and pulled out a kitchen knife. Astrid watched as he began cutting up the ingredients with a single touch of his knife.

Hiccup then began to pour everything into a big pot. "In real life there would be a lot more steps involved in preparing this." He then close the lid and place the pot into the oven. "Cooking in DAO is so simple. Believe it or not it's kind of boring."

He then close the oven and set the timer for twenty-five minutes. "That take care is of that and now for the next step." He then wandered over to the kitchen table. "I was thinking of creating several side dishes."

He then brought out even more ingredients and did the same old routine. Astrid just watched him in wonder as he worked.

Soon twenty-five minutes were up and the stew was ready. Hiccup pulled out the pot and lifted the lid and at once Astrid smelt the delicious food inside.

* * *

Astrid laid down her fork and knife feeling completely stuffed. She had never tasted anything like it and judging from the look on Hiccup's face neither did he.

"I've been here two years and this is the first time I've ever eaten S-class food," Astrid sighed. "I'm so happy I survived long enough to eat that."

"Yeah, me too," said Hiccup.

The two then then began to drink some tea and began reminiscing on the delicious food.

"It's a weird," said Astrid. "Sometimes… I dunno I get this feeling that I've lived here my entire life. You ever feel like that."

"Yeah, almost all the time," said Hiccup sadly. "In fact there are days I don't even think about the real world at all. And it's not just me… these days more and more people don't seem to care about clearing the game and going back to the real world. We're not getting as many recruiters we once did."

Astrid nodded. "I've noticed that too and I think it's the same for the Templars, Seekers of Truth and all those other organisations fighting on the front lines. It's like about five hundred and maybe even less than that. I guess their getting used to it… they don't care anymore."

Astrid then place down her cup and looked about Hiccup. "Yeah… well, I want to go back." Hiccup looked up at and she smiled. "I mean there are things I haven't done yet, I have to."

Hiccup smiled. "I know how you feel and when you stop to consider it there's everyone else right. All those people who still count on us, if we give up its unfair to them."

Astrid then held a hand right out in front of him. "Don't go there."

Hiccup blinked wondering what he did. "What?"

"I've seen that same look on guys faces before… right before they propose to me." Hiccup nearly fell out of his seat and Astrid laughed. "You should see your face. I guess you never had a girlfriend before."

"Very funny," he muttered.

"But in all seriousness ever since we got to floor seventy things are getting more dangerous, the monster algorithms are getting even more irregular." Hiccup can help but agree with that statement, he spent most of his time alone and he had one or two close calls. "There are some things a solo player can't handle, unexpected things. Sometimes warping out isn't an option."

"Astrid, you know I've been careful and besides I'm not alone I have Toothless," said Hiccup.

"Toothless is a big help I admit, but is not the same thing as having a player by your side."

"I specialise in stealth and party members usually getting away."

"Oh, yeah," said Astrid pointed a knife in his face.

Hiccup gulped. "Let me rephrase that, everyone except you."

Astrid pulled a knife away. "Good." Hiccup sighed with relief, but then Astrid said, "So what do you say you may team up again."

Hiccup looked up dumbfounded. "Now hold on a minute, don't you have your own squad to look after. You can't just bail on."

Astrid shrugged. "Ragnar can easily take over, he's done it before."

Hiccup grumbled and was about to have another sip of tea when he found out his cup was empty. Astrid smiled and filled a backup and then sent him an invite to join a party.

Hiccup look to the notice then back to Astrid. "The front lines are dangerous, though."

Next second he was face-to-face with Astrid's knife which was growing bright blue. But that wasn't what frightened him, it was the look on Astrid's face again in the heebie-jeebies.

"Okay… fine," he said nervously pressing the okay button.

Astrid just smiled and pulled the knife away as if nothing happened.

* * *

An hour later, Hiccup was standing in front of a front porch preparing to head back to his place. Astrid was seeing him off. "Well, I suppose thanks in order for the meal. So… thank you."

"Thank you for obtaining the S-class ingredient," said Hiccup. "Maybe next time…" He paused. "What am I saying? I'll never get my hands on something like that again."

"Thing you need S-class ingredient to make something yummy," said Astrid cheerfully.

They then looked up into the night sky and while they knew the stars want real it was to a beautiful site.

"Looking at this world and seeing what it's becomes since we got here is this really what Alvin Trench wanted to create?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup was standing next to the warp point on floor seventy-four for Astrid. Toothless was sleeping at his feet yawning. "I know, bud. Where is she?"

Then he heard the warp point activated and next thing he knew Astrid was running into him. The two of them collided and Hiccup felt two soft objects poking him in the face. It took him several seconds to realise what they were.

At once the two of them pulled away from one another feeling utterly embarrassed. Hiccup do know which one of them were more embarrassed here more Astrid who was covering her breasts.

Hiccup decided the best thing to do was change the subject. "Why were you running?"

That question soon answered when the warp point opened again and a Seeker of Truth appeared. Hiccup didn't like the look of them, he looked a bit sleazy and untrusting and Toothless share the same sentiment, because he was growling at the seeker.

The Seeker looked at Astrid. "Oh, there you are. There's no need to play hard to get."

At once Astrid got up and moved over to Hiccup. "I told you the answer is no."

Hiccup looked at the Seeker then back to Astrid. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

The Seeker smiled and bowed. "The name's Denam a member of the Seekers of Truth."

"And what would you want with Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid glared at Denam. "He proposed to me and he won't take no for an answer."

"I just think it's a waste for her to be with the Grey Wardens says they haven't lived up to their word."

Hiccup was starting to dislike this man every minute. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that your order swore that they would complete the game and it's been two years and still nothing."

Hiccup raise an eyebrow. "You call capturing seventy-four floors nothing."

"And who do you think you are, her bodyguard?"

"He's my commander," Astrid snarled.

Denam blinked looked at Hiccup and began to laugh. "He is the commander of the Grey Wardens. I'm so underwhelmed."

Hiccup frowned. "Whatever you think of me you cannot have Astrid."

Denam glared down at him. "You think you can threaten me?"

Hiccup stood his ground. "I don't care who you are, but my second-in-command is with me you can't have her."

Denam growled. "You've got a big mouth kit." He then opened up his menu. "So, I'm going to give you a chance to prove how tough you really are."

Hiccup saw that he just been challenged to a dual by Denam. He didn't like fighting over Astrid like she was a trophy and looked at her.

Astrid nodded giving her approval. "You sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Just beat this sleazeball."

Hiccup nodded and press the okay button. Then the HP and name became visible and time appeared counting down from sixty seconds.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Denam pulling out his sword.

Hiccup remained silent and pulled out his own blade and the other players that when the plaza had gathered.

"Hiccup's going to dual against a Seeker of Truth?" said a player.

Another one snorted. "This will be fun to watch."

Denam frustration grew at these words.

The two of them raise their weapons preparing themselves and in the time of each zero. At once they both use the sword skills and charged at one another. Denam look confident as his blade began to clash with Hiccup.

However, when their blades clashed they spun around had their backs to one another. Denam stared in horror when he looked down his sword and found the blade had been cut off completely.

"I can't believe it," he said and its hilt disintegrated. He then fell to his knees.

Everyone in the crowd just stared in bewilderment.

"Holy crap, he destroyed his sword?" said a player.

"How did he do that?"

Hiccup then sheathed his sword and turned to look at Denam. "This is your only warning, leave Astrid alone or I'll do more than shatter your sword."

Denam glared at him clenching his fists. "You haven't heard the last of this." He then made his way to the warp point. "Teleport: Therinfal Redoubt."

He then vanished into thin air.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I doubt we've heard the last of him."

"No," Hiccup agreed. "But at least we've heard the last of him for today."

"Well, let's go and conquer this island," said Astrid already walking ahead. "I'm taking the lead."

"Now hang on," said Hiccup. "Who's the commander here?"

Astrid gave him a sly smile. "At the moment it's me."

The two of them kept on arguing as the exited the town. Toothless rolled his eyes, before running over to them.

* * *

An hour later, Hiccup and astral doing battles in the caverns fighting against a hurlocks. Hiccup watched as Astrid fought against it with ferocity the likes of which he'd never seen and she seemed to be able to break through the hurlocks defences with just a swing of the axe.

"Okay, maybe having someone along who knows how to fight sure makes things easier," said Hiccup.

"Strike him now!" Astrid yelled.

"You got it," said Hiccup snapping out of his thoughts.

Hiccup charged at the hurlock just as Astrid knocked away its shield. He then told several blows with his sword and Toothless then came in with a plasma blast knocking the beast backwards and within seconds it disintegrated.

* * *

After that battle they continued exploring the caverns and were soon entering into uncharted territory.

Suddenly Astrid came to a stop. "Hiccup look."

Hiccup looked up from the map and saw the door that led to the boss room. Both he and acid exchange glances. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh," Hiccup nodded. "We found the boss room."

Astrid clutched Hiccup arm. "What do we do? You think we should look inside?"

"Well, we came all this way. Besides, boss monsters never leave the rooms they guard, I think will be okay if we just take a peek."

Astrid look slightly uneasy, but nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Have a teleport crystal ready," Hiccup advised. "Just in case."

They each brought out a teleport crystal and made their way over to the door.

"Okay," said Hiccup. "Are you ready?"

Astrid nodded and they began to open the boss room and they slowly made their way inside.

At first there was nothing, but then a torches lit and what they found was an utter horrifying sight. The boss was a pride demon that had to be about twenty feet tall holding a large greatsword it had changed covering its body as if it had once been a prisoner. Its eyes were blood red and its name was Gaxkang the Unbound.


	9. The Pride Demon

Hiccup and Astrid stared up at Gaxkang the Unbound and saw it raise its greatsword. They didn't waste a second, they ran out of the chamber screaming and didn't stop until they were good distance away from the boss room. Toothless followed close behind.

They laid down next to the cavern walls panting for breath. Toothless just laid down sleeping. "That one's going to be tough to beat," said Astrid.

"You're right," Hiccup agreed. "It only had that greatsword, but I'm pretty sure it's got some special attacks too."

"Were going to have to put tanks in the front row and mages support them while arches attack it from the back row just wear it down."

"Yeah, and it won't hurt to have about ten shield users."

Astrid then looked at Hiccup curiously. "Shield users, huh?"

Hiccup blinked. "What? What's wrong?"

"You are," said Astrid. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Hiccup looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Hiccup was never very good liar and after could tell he was definitely hiding something. "I just realise something. You're a rogue and so you specialise with speed attacks and yet you use a long sword. To the best of my knowledge a rogue could use two daggers. That allows them to deal nasty bug bites to larger foes."

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked away from her. "And how come you're not using the sword Ragnar gave you." She narrowed her eyes. "Very suspicious."

Hiccup just remained silent, but she could tell that he wasn't going to explain himself. "Never mind," she sighed. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but I wouldn't mind if you share them."

"I have a very good reason not to," said Hiccup. He then began to open his menu. "Well, since it's so late we might as well have lunch here." Then a backpack landed in front of him and pulled out two sandwiches and handed one of them to Astrid. "Here you go."

"Thanks," said Astrid taking a bite out of it. "How do you do it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Oh, I simply just calculated the parameters using flavouring creating engine and… _proof_ … delicious food."

"Simple?" said Astrid raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes I think you're the cook not the commander of the Grey Wardens."

Hiccup frowned at her. "You know, with you it's hard whether it's an insult or complement."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and coming out of the corner was Ragnar, leading Astrid group. They certainly came to a stop when they saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting there.

"Hiccup? Astrid?" Ragnar blinked.

"Ragnar?" the two of them said in unison as they got to the feet.

Heather giggled. "Did we interrupt something?"

"No!" they both yelled, much to their embarrassment.

Snotlout looks heartbroken. "Why are you with him, babe?"

"Clearing the caverns," said Astrid. "What else?"

"Doesn't look like you're clearing caverns?" said Ruffnut raising an eyebrow.

"More like you're having a good cuddle," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup didn't know whose face was red, his or Astrid's. "We were taking a break."

"Sure you were," said Ruffnut.

The conversation probably would have led to a battered and bruised Ruff and Tuffnut, but then they heard more footsteps. They turned and found Inquisition soldiers turning round the corner. They looked completely worn out.

Hiccup just stared. "What's in the—it's the Inquisition."

"What are they doing here?" said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"They were almost slaughtered on floor twenty-five and they decided that they should focus their efforts on catching red players and other criminals while increasing their ranks," said Astrid.

"We haven't seen them on the front lines for a while," said Hiccup.

They suddenly came to a stop and their leader looked at his men. "At ease!"

Almost at once the soldiers collapsed, Hiccup didn't think there would be up to a fight. Then their leader approached the Grey Wardens and looked at Hiccup.

"I'm with the Inquisition, Lt Col Corbatz," he said.

Hiccup looked at him with a firm look. "I'm Hiccup, commander of the Grey Wardens."

"It's an honour Sir," said Corbatz saluting. "Have you clear the area up ahead?"

"Yeah, we also got a map with directions to the boss room."

Corbatz looked at him and then raised a hand and placed on a determined look on his face. "Right, then hand over that map and will be on our way."

They all stared at him.

"You just want us to give it to you," said Eret. "Do you even know how much of pain in the ass mapping is?"

Corbatz glared at him angrily. "We share our information and resources with civilian players all the time. And we don't charge anything for it!"

He then looked at every single one of them. "We maintain order in the chaos of battle. So, all players can leave this world as quickly as possible isn't that the same thing you Grey Wardens stand for? Therefore, it's your duty to cooperate with us. So, handover that map"

Astrid glared at him. "Listen you—"

The other Grey Wardens were reaching for their weapons and Toothless growled at him. The last thing Hiccup wanted was an incident with the Inquisition, after all they were allies and they needed all the help they can get.

Hiccup raised a hand in front of them. "Relax, when I got back to town I was going to make this public with the map anyway. It's cool."

Hiccup then began transmitting the map to Corbatz. Wardens just stared at as if he'd gone crazy.

"You're being way too nice to him," said Ragnar.

"I don't care about making money off map data," said Hiccup as he finished transmitting the data to Corbatz.

"Thanks for corroborating," said Corbatz turning back towards his men.

"By the way, if you're playing on hitting the boss I would recommend it," said Hiccup.

Corbatz stopped and turned his head towards him. "That is my decision to make."

Hiccup eyes widened. "Hey, I just took a look inside that room pal and you can't be that part of your trip to half dead." He then gestured to his men which were still completely exhausted. "Look at them there exhausted."

Corbatz quickly turned his eyes upon him. "Nonsense! My men are tougher than that! They want quit until I say so!" He then turned onto his men. "On your feet! Come on, move!"

Clearly Corbatz wasn't the most experienced leader, his men were completely worn out, but he didn't seem to notice as they walked off.

"Are those guys gonna be okay?" Heather asked.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing," said Astrid. "They wouldn't rush the boss without checking it out first, right?"

Hiccup wasn't convinced, but surely Corbatz wouldn't be stupid enough to take on the boss of the forces he had. There again he seemed quite adamant about it. "Maybe we should keep an eye on them anyway."

"We better move out," said Ragnar.

"Agreed, let's move wardens," Hiccup ordered.

As they walk through the cavern Heather made her way over to Astrid. "So, when were you gonna tell me that you hooked up with the commander?"

Astrid's face turned pink. "We're not in a relationship."

"You sure? Because I can give you tips if you like," she whispered into her ear.

"No, no, no, I don't want to hear this," said Astrid firmly.

Heather giggled. "You can't fool me Astrid."

Further along Hiccup and Ragnar were having a similar conversation.

"So, when he gonna pop the question?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup stared at him. "We're not even a couple."

"You certainly argue like one."

"Only because two people yell at each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "Then how you're looking at her legs?"

Hiccup face turned the right shade of pink. "I wasn't looking… I glanced in that direction… just for moment."

Ragnar shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I'm telling you you're missing out in quite the experience."

Hiccup groaned.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were battling against a small cluster of genlocks.

"That's the last of them," said Ragnar as the last one fell. "The only thing left is the boss' room. Maybe those guys used a teleportation crystal to warp out of here."

Hiccup was is convinced and that was proven true when they heard a scream nearby. "Astrid!"

Astrid nodded and they rushed over towards the boss room. Ragnar on the other wardens followed close behind as did Toothless.

As they got close of they could hear screaming and saw the doors of the boss from the wide open. They stop just outside and looked into the chamber.

"Hey! You guys okay!" Hiccup yelled.

He didn't need them to answer the question, they were anything but okay. They were battling against Gaxkang and they were losing. Most of them were lying on the ground exhausted and the others looked as if they were about to fall.

"Don't just stand there! Use your teleport crystals!"

"We can't!" A soldier yelled with the blue crystal in his hand. "The crystals aren't working!"

They watched as Gaxkang knocked them away with his greatsword.

"But I for teleport crystals worked everywhere?" said Snotlout.

Heather shook her head. "That's not entirely true, I've heard that our traps that prevent you from warping out."

"She's right," said Eret. "In my old guild we stumbled into a trap like this and I was the only one who came out of it."

"But I've never heard of a trap like this been in a boss room before," said Astrid.

"The Inquisition doesn't know the word retreat!" Corbatz yelled. "Come on! Keep fighting!"

"Their insane," said Hiccup. "We could distract the boss, but going in there is too risky."

"We can't just sit round here and do nothing either," said Ragnar.

"Ready! Charge!" Corbatz roared. He and his men then charge straight at Gaxkang.

"Don't do it!" Hiccup yelled.

It was too late, Gaxkang opened he mouth and blasted them with an electric breath attack. He then slammed his greatsword right on top of them and all of them fell to the ground.

Corbatz tried to attack him while his guard was down, but he was swatted away and landed outside the chamber slamming into both Ragnar and Heather.

Hiccup rushed over to him. "Hang on, Corbatz."

Corbatz helmet was destroyed and he at Hiccup with a face that read puzzlement. "I can't believe it."

He then shattered into a million pieces. Hiccup turned to Ragnar and Heather in the hope they can use a resurrection spell, but the two of them had been pushed so far away that they would reach him in time.

"No," said Astrid horrified.

Then they heard one of the soldiers screaming. Gaxkang was now making his way through the rest and there was no way they would survive on their own. Astrid watched as he raised his greatsword ready to do the final blow on a soldier.

"No," she said using all her willpower not to grab her axe. "I can't." Then just as Gaxkang swung his greatsword Astrid grabbed the handle of her axe and rushed into the boss's room. "NO!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled running after her.

Ragnar sighed. "Oh, what the hell. Come on!"

Ragnar and the rest followed them into the boss's room.

Astrid jumped into the air with her axe held high and slammed it into Gaxkang's back. This caused him to miss the Inquisition soldier, but he turned his eyes upon her instead. Astrid blocked the greatsword with her axe, but could do nothing to stop him from punching her with his massive fist.

She was sent sprawling across the ground and she looked up in time to see Gaxkang raising his greatsword above her. Hiccup then appeared out of nowhere and use all his strength to show off the greatsword a few inches to her right, missing her completely.

"Get out!" he yelled to her.

Astrid nodded and jumped back to a safe distance.

Meanwhile Ragnar on the rest of the wardens' window to the Inquisition soldiers.

"I've got him man," he said as place Inquisition soldier's arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks," said the soldier.

Gaxkang then turned his sights upon them, but before he could do his breath attack Hiccup slashed him across the back. Gaxkang then turned towards him and the two began to trade blows with one another.

Hiccup knew that there was no way he would survive this. He then blocked Gaxkang's blade with his sword, but he continued to press down upon him. Hiccup could seize HP falling.

"Get out of there!" Astrid yelled.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup was able to push the blade away, but was burying to dodge another one of Gaxkang swings. There was only way they could survive this, but he was reluctant to do it. He looked at the HP of the others and while he and the other wardens had nearly full health the Inquisition soldiers would dangerously in the red zone.

Hiccup quickly blocked an attack from Gaxkang and decided that he had no choice. He turned his eyes upon Astrid and Ragnar. "Astrid! Ragnar! Listen, I need ten seconds keep them off me!"

"Yeah, you got it," said Ragnar.

Then he and Astrid charged at Gaxkang while Hiccup John back to a safe distance. He then began to open his menu and scrolling down his skills.

Toothless assisted Ragnar and Astrid by firing a plasma blast right into Gaxkang's face, but then he was not aside by one of Gaxkang's fists. Ragnar then fired several fireballs straight at him, but he knocked them aside with a single swing of his blade and the shockwave not Ragnar off his feet. Astrid dodged one of Gaxkang swings and slammed her ad right into his wrist.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Hiccup yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Astrid knocked Gaxkang blade aside and moved aside to let Hiccup pass. Then the all saw him do something incredible just as he pushed Gaxkang's greatsword away another sword appeared right across his back. He grabbed its handle and next second he pushed Gaxkang back with his two swords. The sword that Hiccup was holding in his left hand was Starfang.

The wardens and Inquisition soldiers just stared at him, Hiccup was using a skill that none of them had ever seen before.

Hiccup then brought us swords up just as Gaxkang slammed his greatsword upon him. He then pushed him back with all his might and his eyes were full of determination as if he knew he was going to win.

"Okay, here goes. _Starbust Stream_!" he yelled.

He then began pounding Gaxkang with his blades at such a fast rate that it was impossible to see the tip of his blades with the naked eye. He also showed no signs of stopping, it looked as though he was in a mad frenzy.

"What the hell kind of skill is that?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," said Ragnar.

Gaxkang hit Hiccup base across with one of his fists, but it didn't faze him. Hiccup was so focused on defeating Gaxkang that he didn't notice anything around him. Hiccup blocks one of Gaxkang's swings, but it knocked us swords out of his hand.

However, he quickly grabbed hold of them and slammed them straight into Gaxkang's chest. Gaxkang recovered quickly and punched him across the face, but like before it had no effect on him. Hiccup was now moving even faster dealing more damage upon Gaxkang.

Then Gaxkang grabbed the sword in his right hand with his bare hand and raised his greatsword high. Astrid and Ragnar rushed over to Hiccup, but they won't make it in time. However, they hand nothing to fear, Hiccup used the last of his strength and slammed Starfang into Gaxkang gut.

Everyone watched as Gaxkang disintegrated, but the battle had really done it all upon Hiccup. He just stood there in a daze and they can blame him Hiccup had a small fraction of HP left.

"Is it… over?" he said.

Hiccup then fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and everything went black.

"Hiccup! Wake up, Hiccup!" Astrid's voice screamed.

* * *

When Hiccup regained consciousness he found Astrid looking over him with a worried look on her face and tears in her eyes.

At once he rubbed his forehead, he had a massive headache. "Man… my head." He looked around and saw the other wardens and Inquisition soldiers looking at him. "Man… that was close. How long was I out for?"

"Just a few seconds," said Astrid brushing the tears out of her eyes.

She then punched him hard on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was the scaring me!" she said furiously.

Hiccup began to open his mouth, but he knew he deserved it. Then Astrid did the most single surprising thing she had ever done. She kissed him on the cheek.

"That's… for everything else," she said. She then pulled him into a big hug. "Don't ever do anything so reckless again."

Hiccup just smiled. "Geez, take it easy. I'll lose the last of my HP."

Heather began to heal him and Ragnar walked up to him. "Corbatz and two of his men are the only ones who did make it."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "We haven't lost a player in a boss fight since floor sixty-seven."

"That wasn't a boss fight. It was suicide," said Eret.

"He's right, Corbatz was a dam fool," Ragnar agreed. He then turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "Speaking of which, would you mind telling us what the hell did you just do right now?"

Hiccup looks away. "You don't want to know."

"You've got to be kidding. I've never seen anything like it."

Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed. "It's an extra skill I picked up. _Dual Wielding_."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What other conditions to obtain it?" Snotlout asked excitedly.

"If I knew I would have shared them," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then began scrolling down the info broker skill list. "Well, there is no mention of it in the info broker skill list. I guess it's only exclusive to you." He then looked at Hiccup in amazement. "You've got a unique skill right there. How come you didn't share this with the other wardens?"

"About six months ago I was scrolling through my skill menu and it was just… there. _Dual Wielding_." Hiccup explain. "But… if anyone else found out I had a skill like this…"

"They'd get pissed because you had something they didn't," Ragnar finished. "No right people would be jealous you had that." He then eyes Astrid, who was still hugging him. "And that. Anyway, we'll go and trigger the warp gate, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll catch up with you later," said Hiccup. "I still need to rest for that."

"After that I am not surprised," said Eret.

Ragnar then that the wardens towards the warp point. "I meet you bag at headquarters. Oh, and Hiccup remember you acting like a hero today when you say those Inquisition soldiers."

Hiccup just stared at him as he walked up the stairs, but then turned his attentions upon Astrid, who still hadn't let go. He could feel his cheeks turn red as he looked down upon her golden hair and all his thought turned upon the time they spent together. He began to wonder if Ragnar was right that they were too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

The next day at Vigil's Keep, Hiccup was sitting at his desk with Fishlegs. He was forced to remain there thanks to today's newspaper Fishlegs was now holding.

"A pride demon that annihilated a big squad of Inquisition soldiers and a fifty hit combo from a Dual Wielder, who took the boss out by himself," Fishlegs read. He then stared up at Hiccup. "Man, I'm having a hard time believing this."

"Every word of its true," said Eret, who just walked in. "I know seeing is believing, but I was there and I don't even believe it."

"Well, it richly blown up into my face," said Hiccup. "A butt load of swordsmen and info brokers showed up at my place this morning. I have to remain here because they know where I live."

Gobber sitting at a nearby chair reading the paper as well. "Maybe you shouldn't blab it out then. You said you gonna keep it secret."

Hiccup just leaned back into his chair muttering something under his breath.

Then they heard footsteps outside a Mexican Astrid slammed the door open. She was completely out of breath. "Hiccup, we've got ourselves a huge problem."

* * *

A few hours later, they were at floor fifty-five and was standing in the headquarters of the Seekers of Truth. Hiccup and Astrid were standing in front of the desk that belong to Lord Seeker Lucius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again commander, but I wish it was not under these circumstances," said the Lord Seeker.

"You're the one who brought this matter forward," Hiccup pointed out.

"I know, but that does not make it any easier. As you know both our organisations contribute the most fighting forces onto the front lines and now were faced with a problem that can no longer be ignored. Communication between organisations are getting muddled and because of this we are losing more players as such we should have one commander in charge of the forces that lead on the front lines."

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked right into the commander's eyes. "I doubt you Seekers are to be trusted, not after what happened yesterday."

"You have my sincere apologies for any trouble you might have had with Denam and rest assured he has been dealt with the suitable punishment. But you must simply understand that we cannot allow this miscommunication going any further."

"And you know I'm not going to give you full command of the Grey Wardens."

"I expected as much, so I suggest that we should sever this on the battlefield. We will have a dual and the victor gets to come and all players on the front lines."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another. The Lord Seeker was a formidable opponent in fact he had never lost a fight.

Hiccup then turn towards the Lord Seeker. "It agreed then."


	10. The Golden Valkyrie

The day after the dual was declared, everyone gathered in the stadium on floor seventy-five. People had heard of the challenge between the Warden Commander and the Lord Seeker and the tickets were selling like hot cakes.

Hiccup was in his chambers with Astrid and Ragnar.

"I can't believe this," said Astrid crossing her arms. "Why issue the challenge now?"

"I suspect he's doing what he feels is doing what is right," said Ragnar. However he did look deeply troubled. "Though, I have to admit I do not like this dual."

"Neither do I, but we both know it needs to be done," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Hiccup concernedly. "You know the other day when you used your dual wielding skill. I've never seen anything like it, but the thing is the Lord Seeker has its own unique skill too."

Hiccup nodded. "I know I've seen a bunch of times myself." He then closed his eyes and deep thought. "The Divine Blade. It maximises his offensive and defensive moves, his attack a strong, but his defence is incredible."

"No one's ever seen the Lord Seeker's health bar dropped down into the yellow zone before," said Astrid.

"His invincibility is way beyond the normal game balance," said Ragnar.

Hiccup got up. "I know, but I have to beat him."

"Well, if you can get past that shield of his you will stand a great chance of defeating him."

Hiccup placed on his best confident look and looked at his two friends. "Don't worry, I'll beat him."

* * *

A few minutes later, both Hiccup and Lucius were standing in the centre of the arena. All the seats were filled out as thousands of players watched in excitement for what could be the greatest dual ever held in Dragon Age Online.

"I'm sorry about this, Hiccup," said Lucius looking at the crowd. "I didn't think this would be such a big deal. This is crazy."

Hiccup smirked. "Maybe I can get a cut in the tickets."

"No, but when we are finished you and your Grey Wardens will be under my command." He then turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "I'll consider this your first mission."

Lucius then accessed his menu and sent a request to Hiccup to accept the dual. Hiccup didn't waste a second accepted.

Then the timer began to countdown and the two of them drew out their weapons. Hiccup pulled out his twin blades and saw Lucius ripping off his shield and pulled his sword out of its sheath.

Then when the timer his zero Hiccup didn't waste a second and charge straight towards Lucius. He began swinging his blades, but Lucius raises she would blocking every single one of his attacks and then he tried to perform a shield bash.

However, this proved to be a faint and Hiccup very have enough time to block his sword. Then when you try to charge again, Lucius slammed his shield hard into his gut and pushed him backwards.

He got up in time to see Lucius charging towards him and their blades collided. Hiccup jumped back and the sword in his right hand began to glow and he tried to break through Lucius defence with as much momentum as he could manage. However, Lucius didn't move an inch and looked at Hiccup with an impressive look.

"Your reaction time is very impressive," he complemented.

Hiccup decided to give him a compliment as well. "Yeah, and your defences impenetrable."

The crowd cheered as the two of them charged at one another again with blinding speed. The moving so fast that no one could see their blades and in fact it was hard to who had the upper hand.

From one the arena's entrances, both Astrid and Ragnar watching the battle from a distance. Astrid looked deeply worried as the battle continued.

"Be careful," she said.

Hiccup then managed to scratch Lucius face with the sword in his right hand. Then both his blaze glowed with a blight blue as he began pounding at his shield. It took some doing, but he was finally able to break through his shield and he prepared to deal the final blow with Starfang.

That's when something unusual happened, Hiccup watched in horror as Lucius moved his shield arm in an incredible speed. He knew he would be able to strike him in time and it was proven when the shield blocked his attack.

Then Lucius stabbed him with his sword while his back was turned. He fell to the ground as his HP had the yellow zone, ending the dual.

The dual screen appeared announcing Lucius as the winner and the entire crowd cheered. Hiccup stared up at Lucius wondering how he was able to report that move, it didn't seem possible.

* * *

Later at Vigil's Keep, Hiccup amounts to the other Grey Wardens that Lord Seeker Lucius was now in charge of the front lines and that they now answer to him.

"I don't believe it!" Snotlout roared.

"Well, believe it, Snotlout, because it's true," said Ragnar.

Snotlout glared at Hiccup in frustration. "How could you lose to him?"

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose," said Hiccup.

Snotlout was about to make a move against Hiccup, but Astrid cut across him. "Drop it, Snotlout."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm afraid not, have already signed the treaty," said Hiccup.

"It's not your fault Hiccup," said Heather. "I doubt anyone could have done any better."

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "I thought you were going to win when you push back a shield. I do know a warrior could move that fast. I mean I would expect that sort reaction with a rogue, but a warrior?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Well there's nothing we can do now, but the Lord Seeker wishes a combined effort with both the Seekers, Wardens and the Inquisition in order to take down the Antivan Crows."

Everyone stared at him.

"But the Inquisition has been trying to track down their headquarters for over a year," said Astrid.

"Well, apparently we've caught a break. A defect from the Crows has agreed to cooperate in exchange for amnesty."

Astrid stared at him in bewilderment. "Please tell me not actually buying this."

"They didn't at first, but Leliana can tell someone is lying in an instant. And coined his records he or his assassinations were on shady people, very corrupt players."

"Why would he cite his own guild?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup now looks slightly embarrassed. "Apparently, he believes we can clear the game ever since I took down Gaxkang."

Everyone laughed."

Astrid and looked at him seriously. "So, how many are we taking."

"Just us and Duncan's squad. I believe the Lord Seeker is sending the same amount of forces."

Snotlout then raised his mace. "When that show these Crows what happens when you meddle with us."

* * *

A few hours later they want floor forty-five. They were inside Inquisition stronghold, Skyhold, which was a large castle overlooking the valley.

Hiccup and his wardens were several Seeker and he noticed that one of them was Denam much to his annoyance. Then the Inquisitor Trevelyan himself appeared and he was accompanied by Leliana and Cullen, who left the Templars when he was offered the position of commander from Inquisition.

"Thank you for coming," said Inquisitor Trevelyan. "As you all know we are going to take down the Antivan Crows once and for all. Now just to remind you I wish to avoid bloodshed, but more than likely they will not give up without a fight and they are cold blooded killers. Don't let your guard down."

Duncan then raised his hand. Duncan was one of Hiccup's best captains within the Wardens, he was very popular with the troops. "How can we trust the source?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Leliana.

Then walking into the room was an elven rogue with a tattoo across his face. In some ways he reminded Hiccup of Eret, but he would bet Starfang that the man was a womaniser. The looking at his cursor Hiccup noticed that he was a green player, this was utterly unheard-of because the Crows were often either red or orange players.

"Allow me to introduce to you Zevran," said Leliana

"Thank you for the introduction," said Zevran with a bow. He then looked around the crowd. "Ah, I see the famous Warden Commander is among us."

Hiccup sighed as he felt every one's eyes gazing upon him. "I see my reputation precedes me."

Zevran smiled. "But of course, famous commander, swordsman and if I may be so bold and excellent specimen of manhood." At that point Hiccup wished he was dead. Then Zevran turned his eyes upon Astrid. "And not forgetting of course is lovely second-in-command."

Astrid's glare was enough to frighten anyone, in fact those sitting closest to her shifted away from her.

Inquisitor Trevelyan sighed. "Not now Zevran."

"But of course. Now you all probably wondering if you can trust me and the truth is you can. You see I may have killed one or two… okay a few dozen. But each and every one of them were orange players that deserved what they got."

"We've only got your word," said Eret.

"But it's a word you can trust," said Zevran.

Cullen stepped up. "Anyway, Zevran has given us the location of their HQ. It's somewhere on floor fifty-five within a remote cavern. Now we've got the element of surprise and far greater numbers so were going to hit them and hit them hard."

"The sooner these player killers dealt with the better," said a Seeker.

"Agreed," said Inquisitor Trevelyan.

* * *

The next day they made their way down to the floor fifty-five and Zevran led them into a cavern. Hiccup didn't like it was a perfect place for an ambush, but they had very little choice.

Hiccup turned his eyes upon the men the Inquisitor bought. They seem to be a mixed match of different species and classes. He could see a Qunari warrior, a dwarf holding a strange looking crossbow and a human mage who walked as if she owned the place.

They soon came to a large opening and then out of nowhere shadowy figures surrounded them. They didn't need to guess who they were, they were the Antivan Crows. All eyes fall upon Zevran, but he looked at supplies as they were.

"I swear this is not my doing," he said.

"If it's not him then we got a leak," said Duncan.

"We can worry about that later once we deal with these guys," said Inquisitor Trevelyan.

That's when the battle started and everyone shafted one another. The Antivan Crows were certainly skilled, but he was willing to bet that was because their group were reframing to kill them. Despite this, they seem to have the upper hand when he saw that Qunari warrior toss one of them into the air and surprisingly Zevran was engaged against the Crows.

Toothless himself was causing quite a bit of damage firing plasma blasts at any Crow that came his way and those who were foolish enough to getting close ended up having their arm bitten off.

Things started to look good, but then something unexpected happened. While Duncan had just taken down a Crow, Denam struck in with his sword and everyone stared as Duncan disintegrated.

"Denam! What are you doing?" his commander yelled. "The Wardens are our allies!"

"Oh, there no allies of mine," said Denam. He then removed his glove revealing a Crow tattooed on his forearm.

"You're from the Antivan Crows!" Astrid roared.

Everything starts to make sense, it wasn't Zevran that led them into the ambush. Denam had tipped off the Crows about their plan.

"It really took you this long to figure it out?" said Denam killing two Seekers that charges him. "Why do you think I want to propose to you? It was all to get you to our headquarters, though we didn't know whether to use you as leveraged or simply have your round for entertainment."

That's when he crossed the line. Astrid charged him at full speed and slammed her axe into him sending him straight into the cavern wall. He got out just in time to see Astrid pummelling him with her axe.

He looked at her fearfully realising he was outmatched, he was covered in scratches and was at the mercy of Astrid. "I give up!" he cried. "I surrender! Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

Astrid hesitated for a second and it was in that hesitation that he disarmed her. He then raised his sword and looked at her with a murderous look. "The oldest trick in the book and you fell for it bitch!"

Then Hiccup shoved her out of the way just as he swung, but he lost his right leg in the process. Though strangely enough it in looked like it caused him any pain and before Denam could do anything Hiccup pulled out Starfang and sliced his head off.

Astrid watched as Denam disintegrated and an old memory appeared in our head. A few years ago she was crossing the road and in see a car heading towards a neck breaking speed. Then a boy pushed out of the way and before she lost consciousness she saw the car slamming into the boy and the only thing she could see was his emerald green eyes.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "It was you."

Hiccup looked at her in puzzlement. "Sorry?"

She looked at him breathlessly. "You're the boy who saved me from that car… I-I thought you died."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're that girl."

They stared at each other's eyes not sure what to say. Neither of them realise that the battle between them and the Crows had stopped they were more focused on each other.

Astrid was the first one of them to speak. "All this time and I never realised and here you are saving my life again. I just don't know what to say."

Hiccup placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do."

Then Hiccup pulled her into a kiss, at first she was surprised, but slowly she relaxed into the kiss. Neither of them care that people were watching them.

"Well, it's about time," said Ragnar.

"No kidding," said Heather.

The two of them broke apart and therefore heads touched. "I love you," said Hiccup.

Tears filled Astrid's eyes. "And I love you."

* * *

That evening, Hiccup and Astrid were having dinner at his house on floor fifty. Astrid took it in and can believe how peaceful it was, with the warm fire and the crickets chirping outside.

Once they finish dinner Astrid got up surprised Hiccup. She then dimmed the lights and what he did next surprised him even more. She opened up her main menu and within seconds her close vanished.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he stared at her naked body, her long golden hair cascading down her back. He wasn't sure what to feel, part of him wanted the pin to the wall while the other part was too stunned to move.

Hiccup gulped. "Are you sure?"

Astrid then glared at him. "You think I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure?"

"I-I just don't want to hurt you."

Astrid shook her head. "Always the gentleman, but I am sure."

Hiccup got up and opened up his menu removing his clothes. Then before Astrid could do anything he tackled and pinned to the wall and began attacking her neck.

He could hear Astrid moan as he licked, kissed and bit at her neck. His hands then moved over to her ass and he lifted her up. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in the lips as he carried her to his bedroom. Their tongues dances inside their mouths as they fought over control.

Hiccup then laid down on the bed and looked over Astrid's beautiful body. She gave him a seductive look. "You like what you see?"

Hiccup smiled. "More than you know."

He then impaled her with his length and began pushing. His hands made their way over her breasts and he began to rub them gently.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "They're not breakable and neither am I for that matter."

Hiccup took that as a hint to push harder and he can't even describe the feeling as he pushed in and out. His left hand hands was grasping her breasts firmly and his right was around her thigh. Astrid moans were like music to his ears.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Astrid cried as her hands grasp the sheets. "Harder! Harder!"

Hiccup obeyed and pushed as hard and fast as he could. He knew that since this was virtual reality that he couldn't cum and sooner or later he was going to be exhausted. Plus he wasn't sure how much more Astrid could take, but judging from her moans she could take quite a lot.

Astrid seemed to be able to read his mind and gave him her most seductive smile yet. "Don't stop on my account. I want to see which one of us gives up first."

Hiccup looked at her hungrily. "As you say m'lady."

In short, this was the best day Hiccup had ever spent in Dragon Age Online.

* * *

An hour later, both Astrid and Hiccup were panting. Hiccup had his arms around Astrid, who rested her head on his chest.

To say Astrid was exhausted would be an understatement. She didn't know Hiccup had this much stamina, but what he accomplished recently she shouldn't be surprised. Heather had explained in great detail what sex felt in virtual reality, but experiencing it was entirely different thing.

"That was amazing," she said.

"I'd offer to do it again, but I don't think I have the energy." Hiccup panted.

Astrid just smiled. "I don't know if I could take much more either."

Hiccup looked at her brushing her golden hair out of her face. "Personally, I don't think either of us could have lasted this long in the real world."

Astrid cuddled up closer to him. "Well, it's something we have to try once we get out."

"Is that challenge m'lady?"

Astrid tapped him on the nose with her finger. "You bet it is." She then placed on a serious face. "Listen, Hiccup. I was thinking… maybe we could leave the front lines for a while."

Hiccup looked at her. "What?"

She into his eyes. "I'm scared. I feel like if we return to the battlefield now something bad is going to happen again. Or maybe I'm just tired of it all."

Hiccup nodded. "I know what you mean. I guess I am to." He then hugged even more tightly. "In the south-west on floor twenty-two, there's this tiny little village by a lake and a forest. Ragnar said that where he went for his honeymoon. We could buy a house together and then—"

Astrid looked at him. "And then what?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "We get married."

Astrid eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face as tears rolled down her cheek. "Okay."


	11. The Girl of Morning Dew

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid were in the cabin on floor twenty-two which overlooked a large lake surrounded by thick trees. Astrid looked over the balcony and wonder as she gazed upon the view.

"This view is amazing," she said.

"It is pretty awesome," said Hiccup as he placed his arm around Astrid. "But don't for the balcony."

Astrid laid her head upon Hiccup shoulders and they place their hands upon one another. She gazed down at their hands and looked at the two wedding rings they had on their fingers.

"We bought the best house," she said.

"And we're totally broke."

Astrid laughed. "It's worth it though, because we can live in peace here." She then noticed Hiccup's expression could tell that something was bothering him. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Well… I was thinking does our relationship only exist in this world."

Astrid glared. "I can't believe you'd say that… especially on our honeymoon." Hiccup gold at her mad expression. "I don't care if this is a virtual world, my feelings for you are real." She then clasped his cheeks. "If I learned anything in the last two years it's this… to keep doing the best we can until the very end. And if we make it back to the real world I promise I'm going to find you again… no matter what. And fall in love with you all over again."

She then pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup hesitated for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Next morning, Astrid awoke to find herself naked behind the sheets and gazing upon a sleeping Hiccup, also naked. She truly never met anyone like him, he was brave and smart, but also nervous. She covered up close to him feeling his breath against her skin.

Hiccup began to stir and she quickly pulled away from him. "Good morning, babe."

"Morning, m'lady," Hiccup yawned. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know, do a little exploring?"

Hiccup shook his head and looked at the wall where they had pinned a bunch of photos of themselves too. "Didn't we do some exploring yesterday? And the day before too?"

Astrid then glared at him and crossed her arms. "So, what you're saying is you don't want to have fun today."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and knew there was no point arguing with her. "Okay, I know of a place we could go to. Come on."

* * *

Once they got dressed they began walking down the pathway in the forest holding each other's hands.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup just smiled. "You'll just have to wait until we get there to find out."

Astrid then came to a sudden stop and Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Carry me on your shoulders."

Hiccup blinked. "Seriously?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's no fun seeing this world from the same height all the time. Besides, with your strength parameter you want break a sweat."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess… but—" He began looking around hoping that no one was watching them. "Aren't you a little old for that though?"

Astrid then placed a hand on her hips. "It doesn't matter how old I am. Come on, it's not like anyone's going to see us."

Hiccup sighed as he turned around and bent down. "Okay, get on."

Astrid lift up her skirt and looked down at Hiccup. "If you turn around I'll slap you," she warned.

Hiccup decided it was best not to remind Astrid that he had seen her naked more than once. "Are you gonna climb on or not?" he asked.

Astrid climbed onto his shoulders and Hiccup got a firm grasp of her legs. Astrid then patted him on the head. "Giddyup."

Hiccup really didn't like to be reference as a horse, but he really didn't like getting beat up by his wife. He stood up and Astrid gazed upon the new view ahead of her, she can now see the large lake ahead of them.

Astrid looked down at her husband. "This is so cool you can only see the lake from here."

"No… you can see the lake," Hiccup reminded. "I—"

Astrid then cut across him. "Okay, if you want you can climb on my shoulders later." Hiccup felt deeply embarrassed now. "Let's get a move on horsey. Where heading north north-east."

Hiccup groaned, but he began walking the direction Astrid was pointing at and she laughed the entire way.

They soon start at the pathway that overlook the lake so Astrid could grab the branch of berries. Hiccup can help but notice that there were some fishermen nearby and clearly they knew that they were newlyweds just by looking at them.

"We've got people staring at us now," he whispered.

Astrid didn't seem to care. "Our own audience."

One of the fishermen waved and she waved back. She then noticed that Hiccup wasn't doing any wavering.

"Come on, way back or he'll think you're rude."

Hiccup shook his head. "I've already embarrassed myself enough today."

Astrid looked down at him. "Do you want me to get off you now?"

He then smirked. "No… you're fine right where you are."

Astrid nearly screamed as he ran down the path trying to regain her balance.

* * *

They soon entered into a dense forest. It was so dense that there was barely any sunlight.

"I heard this weird rumour in the village yesterday," said Hiccup. "About how you go deep enough into the forest you'll see—" He then paused. "Them."

"Huh, see who?" Astrid asked confused.

Hiccup then came to a stop. "Ghosts."

Astrid looked down at him and her voice had a touch of fear in it. "You mean like—those in game astral type monsters, right?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No… not those. Real ghosts." Astrid then smiled nervously. "They say tortured souls of the monsters hunted here come back to wonder the forest at night."

Astrid can help but notice that the forest seemed to grow even darker and then she heard a noise close by.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice. "We're almost there."

Astrid gulped. "The place the rumour mentions?"

"About a week ago a carpenter hiked into the forest to get some wood for project. He stayed so long and before he knew it, it was night. As he walked along he caught a glimpse of something white standing behind a tree."

Astrid was now looking very scared and began looking around between the trees. Then she saw something behind one the trees, something white.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice this and was carrying on with his story. "Was it a monster? Or something else? The white figure slowly walked towards some trees and—"

Astrid then panicked and pointed at the trees. "Hey! Look!" Hiccup looked, but he saw nothing. However, Astrid still panicked and was shaking so hard he was focusing all his efforts to keep his balance. "I want to get down! I want to get down!"

Astrid quickly got off Hiccup's shoulders and hid behind him.

Hiccup had never seen her like this. "What's the matter?"

Astrid then pointed him to the trees and used her detection skill and found a mysterious figure amongst the trees. "It's over there."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked and looked through the trees. He then saw the mysterious figure amongst the trees. "You've got to be kidding."

Then suddenly the mysterious figure collapsed. "Hold on, that's not a ghost."

Astrid then saw him run into the trees. "Wait, Hiccup!" she cried and followed him.

When she finally located Hiccup, she saw that he had a mysterious figure in his arms. Mysterious figure in question turned out to be a little girl, who can be more than eight years old, with auburn hair. All she was wearing was a simple white dress.

"It's—it's another player," she gasped.

"Yeah, but there's something really strange about her," said Hiccup.

"What you mean?" Astrid asked.

"She doesn't have a cursor."

Astrid looked and saw that he was right, the little girl didn't have a cursor or a health bar. "Maybe it's some kind of bug?"

"Yeah, maybe it is," said Hiccup, though we didn't sound convinced.

"What's a little girl like this playing DAO?" Astrid asked. She then looked at Hiccup. "I guess we'll find out when she wakes up. But we can't just leave out here before she does. Let's take you home with us."

"Yeah, okay," said Hiccup lifting the little girl up.

* * *

Later that afternoon they returned the cabin and place the little girl one the bed opposite theirs. The young couple looked at the little going curiosity not sure what to make of.

"Well, one thing is for sure she's not an NPC," said Hiccup. "We didn't have any trouble moving her here."

"Yeah, that's true. It can't be that," Astrid agreed. "If she were she would give another warning when you picked up. Like other NPC's."

Hiccup nodded. "You're right. And she's definitely not a quest giver either. Our quest log would have been updated as soon as we interacted with her. She has to be a player, she probably been out there for a while… wandering around lost. That's the most likely scenario."

"Yeah, but what was she doing out there?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But she has to have a parent or guardian out there, right?"

Astrid nodded. "She had to log in with someone from her family. I just hope they're safe." She then looked at Hiccup with a worried look on her face. "Hey, do you think she'll wake up?"

"Yeah, if her body hasn't disappeared that means signals are still being transmitted to and from her NerveGear." Astrid then laid her head on his shoulder. "She's in some kind sleep mode. I'm sure she'll wake up soon… and the sooner the better."

"Yeah," Astrid nodded.

* * *

Later that night, both Astrid and Hiccup were sleeping in their bed. Though Astrid can fall asleep and she looked at her husband.

"Hey, Hiccup?" she said, but discovered that he was fast asleep.

She removed her bedsheets and made her way over to the opposite where the little girl was sleeping. Astrid was worried that she logged into DAO by herself and that she's been alone all this time.

She then climbed into the little girl's bed and snuggled up close to her just so to give a company. "Sleep well. Please hurry and wake up tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning when Astrid awoke she turned her eyes upon the little girl and discovered she was staring back at her.

Astrid quickly got up. "Hiccup! Wake up!"

Hiccup awoke with a start. "What? Who? Where?"

"Hurry and get you butt over here!" Astrid demanded.

Hiccup got out of bed and made his way over to her and he soon discovered while all the fuss was about. The little girl was a wide and wake.

"You woke up. Thank goodness," said Astrid lifting the little girl up. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

The little girl thought for a moment, but shook her head.

Astrid now looked very concerned. "Okay? How about your name?"

The little girl looked confused by the question. "My name… My name is… I think my name is? I think… um, Asta." She then looked at the two of them. "That's it… Asta."

Astrid smiled. "That's a cute name. Nice to meet you. My name is Astrid and this is Hiccup."

Asta blinked. "Arid… Hcup?"

"Try to remember. What were you doing in the forest and you know your mum and dad are now?"

Asta thought for a moment, but shook her head. "I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Oh, no," said Astrid.

Hiccup could tell that Astrid was upset by this and sat down next to Asta. "Well… you're awake. Can I call you Asta?"

Asta nodded.

Hiccup smiled. "Okay, then you can call me Hiccup. Can you say Hiccup?"

Asta blinked. "Hcup?"

"Uh, not quite. Try again."

"Hcup?"

Hiccup sighed and patted Asta on the head. "How about you calling whatever is easy for you."

Asta pondered for a moment and then looked at him. "Daddy."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Me?"

Asta then looked at Astrid. "Arid is Mummy."

Astrid stared at Asta and saw the tears building up in her eyes. "Okay… I'm Mummy. That works."

Asta smiled broadly. "Mummy! Daddy!"

She then jumped into Astrid's arms and she couldn't help but laugh. Astrid wrapped her arms around her and got to feed. "You must be hungry. How about breakfast?"

Asta smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Asta sat in the living room as Hiccup began making breakfast and Astrid looked at the newspaper. Hiccup then place a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Asta.

"Here you go Asta, this one is yours" he said.

At once Asta began to gobble up the scrambled eggs at an alarming speed.

Astrid just stared. "Sheesh, you got quite the appetite, don't you?"

"I want more, daddy," said Asta.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, more scrambled eggs coming up."

Both Astrid and Asta laughed as he went back to the kitchen to make some more.

After about five plate for scrambled eggs, Asta fell asleep in her chair. Once they were sure she can hear them at looked at Hiccup.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know. She's a blank slate," said Hiccup. "No memories. It's really weird."

"Yeah, I know," said Astrid. "It's like she's a baby again. I just don't know…" She stopped to brush away the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I don't know what to do."

Hiccup smiled at her gently. "I get it, you want to take care of her. At least until she gets her memory back."

"Yeah, but—"

"But we have to go back and clear the game, otherwise it'll take just that much longer for Asta to be free of it."

Astrid looked at her knee sadly. "I know."

"For now we'll do what we can." Hiccup then looked at the sleeping Asta. "Judging from the gear she's got in her storage she hasn't been out of the field much. Will check the Town of Beginnings. Maybe there we can find out if she's got family."

Astrid hesitated for a moment before looking into Hiccup's eyes. "Okay."

Hiccup got up and placed his hand over hers. "Look, I don't want to say goodbye to her either."

Astrid stared at him. "You really don't?"

"I don't know what it is, I mean we just met her and all, but having her here it made a little cabin feel like a real home. Don't you think so?"

Astrid smiled and nodded.

"This doesn't mean we'll never see her again…" He then removed his hand. "But look if she's got a family out there they're probably worried about her right now."

Astrid got to her feet. "Okay. One she wakes up will go to the Town of Beginnings."

"That places inquisition territory, it might be a good idea if we go fully equipped. Ready for anything," Hiccup suggested.

Astrid crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah, we better be careful."

Asta and began to talking asleep. "Mummy! Daddy!"

The young couple smiled at the young girl and wished they did had to say goodbye.

* * *

A few hours later, the three of them teleported down to floor one. Asta was now wearing proper clothes and Hiccup was giving her a piggyback ride.

"It's been forever since I've been back here," said Hiccup.

"Me too," said Astrid.

This is where it all began, this death game and ever since then they've been fighting their way for freedom. It wasn't the happiest memory of their lives, but they remain strong for Asta's sake.

Astrid then looked at Asta. "What do you think? Do any of these buildings look familiar?" she asked.

Asta looked around and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Don't get down about it, the Town of Beginnings is a really big place," Hiccup assured. He then looked at Astrid. "So how about it? Shall we start at the central market?"

A few minutes later though walking through the market and Astrid can help but notice that something was way off.

"Yeah, Hiccup?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you know how many players are here, right now in the town?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Good question. Last I checked there were six thousand players still alive in DAO and about thirty percent of those people, including a garrison of Inquisition soldiers still live in the Town of Beginnings. So, maybe a little less than two thousand."

"Then doesn't it seem a little dead around here?"

Hiccup looked around and saw she was right. The entire street was practically deserted. "You're right."

"Leave those children alone!" a voice yelled.

They look down a nearby alley where they heard the voice and heard several more.

"Look! It's that they day-care Bitch."

"We've been waiting for you."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another and they knew exactly what the other one was thinking. While the second for they ran down the alleyway.

Then they saw several Inquisition soldiers harassing a middle-aged woman. Behind soldiers they could see a group of children about Asta's age.

"Leave them alone and let them go!" the woman yelled.

The soldiers just sneered.

"You make it sound like we're doing something illegal baby cakes. We're just teaching them how things work round here making sure they pay their way. It's all part of the Inquisition's job ma'am."

"That's right, everyone's got to pay taxes around here."

The soldiers laughed, but the woman was even angrier. She looked over the soldiers shoulders and looked at the children. "Olaf, Sven, Ingrid! I do okay!"

The soldiers then closed ranks preventing her from looking at the children and she glared at them.

"Help me, Dorothea! Please, save us!" Ingrid yelled.

"They just want your money, give it to them and it'll be okay," said Dorothea.

"We tried, but they said it's not good enough!" Sven yelled.

One of the soldiers smirked. "You know you deadbeat owe us a lot of back taxes."

"You need a drop all the equipment you got right there…" He then smirked. "Including your armour." Dorothea glared at him. "Come on honey don't be shy."

"No way," said Dorothea reaching for her dagger. "Let me through or else. Stand aside!"

Hiccup and Astrid had had enough and they ran straight towards them. Before they knew it the Inquisition soldiers gasped as they jumped right over their shoulders.

Astrid approached the children. "You guys are going to be okay now. Pick up your stuff."

"Uh… okay," said Olaf.

Everyone just stared at them dumbfounded.

"What that? Whoa, whoa, whoa… who the hell are you?"

"This is Inquisition business so get the hell off out of our way."

Then the captain stepped up. "Hold on. I've got this." He then looked at the two of them. "I guess you are all new in town, yeah?" He then drew his sword. "Because where were the Inquisition and you do not mess with us."

Astrid glared at them. "Hiccup, take care of Asta."

Hiccup nodded. "Of course, m'lady."

After then pulled out her axe and approached the captain, who didn't look concerned one bit. That changed when sent him flying with a swing of her axe. She then did again before he could recover and he landed at the feet of his men.

Everyone just stared at her as she glared down at the captain. "Oh, don't worry. It's a safe zone, your HP won't deplete no matter what I do. There's just a feeling of getting knocked off your feet. Even so a fight with me is going to scare the hell out of you."

The captain quivered as she tightened her grip on her axe. "No! No don't!"

Before he could get away Astrid struck again and he looked at his men, who are also shaking uncontrollably. "Don't just stand there you assholes do something!"

His men reach for their weapons, but hesitated when they saw the determined look on Astrid's face. A few seconds later they ran away screaming.

Satisfied, Astrid turned her gaze upon the children who were staring at her open-mouthed. At first she thought she had scared them too, but then they smiled broadly at her.

"That was awesome!" Sven cried.

She soon found herself surrounded by the children as they shined her with praise. Dorothea then approached with a look of gratitude upon her face.

"Thank you, for helping us out," she said.

Hiccup looked at Asta. "You see that? Your Mum is crazy strong, isn't she?"

However her eyes were not up on Astrid, but upon the sky itself. She looked at it with a dazed expression as if it was some sort of dream.

"Their hearts," she said as if she was in some sort of trance. "Everyone's hearts are—"

Hiccup started looked worried. "Asta?"

Astrid looked up and noticed this. "What's wrong, Asta?"

She then began repeating the same thing over and over again which worried Hiccup and Astrid to no end.

"Asta, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked frantically.

"Asta? Did you remember something?" Astrid asked.

Asta tightened her grip on Hiccup's shoulders. "I-I-I was never here. In this place… I was always alone. In the dark."

Then suddenly something terrifying happened. Asta's eyes widened and she began to scream in pain and for brief a brief second it felt as if they were witnessing a glitch. Asta began to fall off Hiccup's shoulders, but Astrid was able to grab her in time.

"No, Asta!" she cried.

Suddenly the brief sensation stopped and Astad hugged Astrid tightly. "Mummy, I'm scared!"

Astrid just looked down as Asta cried into Astrid's shirt. "My God… Asta."

Asta then lost consciousness and Astrid just stared at her. "What was that?"

Hiccup had no idea, but whatever it was he didn't like it.


	12. Asta's Heart

The next day they were inside Dorothea church, who invited them to stay overnight. The entire place was for children as they gobble down their breakfast.

"There's so many of them, huh," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, there are," said Astrid.

"I know, it's like this pretty much every day," said Dorothea placing her cup of tea down. "By the way is Asta feeling any better?"

"Well, she got a good night sleep so I think she's okay," said Hiccup looking down at Asta, who was eating a piece of bread. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Has this ever happened to her before?" Dorothea asked.

"We have no idea," said Astrid. "You see we found on floor twenty-two wandering in the forest. The poor thing… she's lost her memory." Dorothea nodded in understatement. "It's the reason we came here."

Asta then presented Astrid with her piece of bread. She smiled and took it. "We thought that someone in the Town the Beginnings might know who she is."

Hiccup looked at Dorothea. "You live here, you ever seen her before?"

Dorothea shook head. "Sorry, I haven't. I mean there are a lot of kids in town, but I've never seen her. When the game started a lot of the children suffered severe psychological trauma. I can stand by and do nothing and me and several others created safe places for them to live and create memorials for those who died in the front lines trying to free us. I personally walk through the town every day looking for kids like these, but in all this time I've never seen her before."

Hiccup and Astrid exchange disappointed looks. "Back to square one," said Astrid.

Then they heard a knock at the door and when they went to open it they saw an Inquisition soldier standing there. The woman was dark haired human warrior, who looked familiar to Hiccup, he couldn't quite place of face.

"Sorry to bother you," she said apologetically. "I'm Cassandra."

Hiccup eyes widened now he knew how he recognised her. She was second-in-command of the Inquisition and there were rumours saying that she had a relationship with the Inquisitor.

Astrid to recognised her, but she narrowed her eyes. "I know you, but I hope you're not here to start trouble because of what happened yesterday."

Cassandra shook her head. "God, no. It's quite the opposite I'm here to thank you." They all stared at her this wasn't what they expected. "You did right but in those men in their place. Actually, I came here asking the two of you for help."

Astrid blinked. "Seriously?"

* * *

A few minutes later they brought Cassandra inside and she began to explain the entire situation.

"Firstly when we congratulate you on your marriage," she smiled.

Hiccup groaned. "Our marriage seems to be the talk on most people's lips."

"It's putting joined most people's hearts that you are able to create a relationship even despite fighting on upon the front lines."

"Enough about our marriage," said Astrid. "Why are you here?"

Cassandra nodded. "Of course, let's get back to the matter in hand. When the Inquisition was formed we…" She paused and collected her previous statement. "Well, actually it was our Inquisitor, Trevelyan. He never wanted it to turn into the kind of dictatorial organisation it's become."

At first the mission of the Inquisition was to share information and food, equally as long as many players as possible. While also trying to capture criminals and bring them to justice."

"But then the organisation grew too large, didn't it?" said Hiccup.

Cassandra nodded. "Right. And after much infighting one man looking very powerful. Cullen tells me you know of him, his name is Beraht."

Hiccup's eyes widened. That was a name he wasn't expecting to hear. "Yes, I remember him. He kept on trying to extort from beta testers."

"Indeed, but you put a stop to that when you formed the Grey Wardens. He then joined the Inquisition began to poison us from the inside. He and his group grew stronger and stronger, monopolising all the monster spawn points. Their out of control now. Extorting players out of the pretexted of collecting taxes."

Leliana soon discovered that he had Carta connections, in fact he was one of their founding members. It's now clear that he doesn't care about clearing the game and that made a lot of people mad. He had to do something to put them back in his good graces so we send the highest level players he had to the front lines."

Hiccup and Astrid stared at one another, she was talking about Corbatz and his men.

"Corbatz," Astrid gasped.

"Beraht was denounced after spearheading that massacre and the Inquisitor got a lot of people on his side after they took down the Antivan Crows. People started consider knocking him out of the Inquisition for good and now that he's scared and desperate he's decided to eliminate Trevelyan."

Hiccup began to understand why she need their help. "He said a trap and stranded the Inquisitor deep inside a dungeon."

They all gasped in horror.

"Can't he teleport out?" Hiccup asked.

Cassandra shook her head.

"Does he have any weapons?" Astrid asked.

"He didn't take anything with him," said Cassandra. "Beraht told him he wanted to talk unarmed. Trevelyan believed him… that was three days ago."

Astrid looked at her in horror. "He's been gone that long? Can't he find his way out?"

"The dungeon is the highest level we've seen so far. He can't get out of their on his own. As a second-in-command is my responsibility. My level isn't high enough to reach him and Beraht is using his influence to prevent the rest of the Inquisition to help. Cullen, Leliana and many of our other friends are too busy trying to calm the chaos and expose Beraht to lend any assistance."

Then I heard two of the most powerful players anyone had seen were in town. I thought this was my chance… I track you down, because I need your help." She then got to her feet. "Warden Commander I beg of you for your help. Please, help me rescue him from a dungeon."

Hiccup and Astrid exchange looks and they both sign the agreed that they couldn't turn away. However, they had no proof that Cassandra was telling the truth and there are very reluctant to put their lives in danger for someone they barely knew.

Asta then spoke up. "Mummy, Daddy, it's okay. Everything she's been telling us is the truth."

Hiccup and Astrid stared at one another and looked at Asta.

"Asta—you can tell?" said Astrid.

Asta nodded. "I don't know how I know she is, but… she is."

They all stared at Asta, who had a wide smile on face.

Hiccup laughed and looked at Astrid. "If anything I'd rather trust her and regretted than not trust her and regretted." Astrid just looked at him blankly. "Let's go, it'll all work out, right?"

Astrid looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled. "Whatever you say, babe." She then looked at Cassandra. "Okay, we'll help. I just were strong enough to do it."

There were tears Cassandra's eyes. "Thank you so much."

Astrid just smiled. "I know what it feels like to want to say someone. Especially someone you care for."

Hiccup rubbed Asta's head. "Stay here for us okay."

"No! I'm coming to!" said Asta firmly.

"Oh, come on Asta," said Dorothea. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"No!"

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Great, now we get to see how the rebellious side?"

Astrid glared at him. "Hey, this is serious!" She then looked down at Asta. "It's too dangerous for you to come along with us this time."

Asta suddenly wrapped her arms around Hiccup's arm. "I'm going too!"

* * *

They were soon fully equipped and followed Cassandra down into the dungeon below the town. Asta, who had won the argument, was riding on Hiccup's shoulders cheerfully.

"I never knew this dungeon was under the Town of Beginnings?" said Astrid.

"I now," said Hiccup looking around troubled. "There was nothing like this during the beta test."

"I think the dungeon opens up to reveal more as the islands above are conquered," said Cassandra. "I bet Beraht plan to keep this place all to himself."

"Exclusive access to spawns can be profitable."

"The thing is… the monsters here are usually around level sixty. He will be able to do much hunting."

They soon reached the flight of staircases that led even deeper into the dungeon.

"This is the entrance," said Cassandra.

Asta stared down into the staircase and Cassandra look concerned. She still wasn't happy about taking Asta down into a dangerous dungeon.

Asta clearly noticed this and looked up at Cassandra. "Don't worry I'm not afraid."

Astrid just smiled. "No, it's okay. Believe it or not she's heck of a lot stronger than she looks."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "She'll make a fine swords woman someday."

Asta nodded and they all laughed.

Cassandra however looked more serious. "We should get going."

* * *

Once you reach the bottom the staircase they entered into dark corridor and came face-to-face with several shrieks. Hiccup didn't waste any time pulled out his blades and began slicing through them like they were nothing.

Asta seemed to enjoy the slaughter, but Cassandra just dumbfounded and looked at Astrid. "I feel like I should apologise. He's doing all the fighting."

"Oh don't worry. He's happy out there," Astrid assured. "He loves getting his battle on."

As Hiccup was fighting Cassandra opened her menu screen and began to search for Trevelyan.

"Were pretty far down. Are we almost there?" Astrid asked.

Cassandra pulled up a map and showed it to Astrid and Asta. "The Inquisitor hasn't moved from this position for a while now. It could be a safe zone, but I'm not sure. If we reach it maybe we can use a teleport crystal."

"Much them sorted," said Hiccup sheathing his swords.

Astrid then turned on him with a furious look on her face. "Do you always have to jump in?"

Hiccup blinked. "Me? You're always the one that jumps headfirst into battle."

"Don't you go and blame all this on me!" Astrid snapped.

"I'm not blaming you, just simply saying that you're the one that always jumps in."

As the two were arguing Cassandra laughed.

"You smiled," said Asta.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped their argument and look down at Asta, was smiling at Cassandra.

"I've never ever seen you smile before," she said excitedly.

Cassandra blinked, but then smiled at the little girl. Asta smile grew larger and Astrid grasped her wrist.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

They wondered down deeper into the dungeon down more staircases and through more dank corridors. Astrid was now carrying Asta as she slept. Then they saw a bright room in the distance.

"Look, it is safe zone," said Astrid.

Hiccup uses detection skill and found that someone was inside. "There's a player inside."

Cassandra looked up and stared at the room in front of them. "It's Trevelyan!"

Then before they could stop her she ran down the corridor.

"Wait, don't!" Hiccup yelled, but Cassandra took no notice.

All this commotion had awoken Asta and she saw both her parents were running after Cassandra. They could definitely see the Inquisitor inside room waving his arms around.

"Cassandra!" he yelled.

"Trevelyan!" Cassandra yelled back.

At first they thought that he was waving at them to get their attention, but in truth it was a warning.

"No! Stay away! The corridor is rigged!" he yelled.

Hiccup looked up and uses detection skill and saw a warning notice right above Cassandra, who hadn't noticed.

"Stop! Wait, Cassandra! Come back!" cried Astrid.

Hiccup pushed Cassandra out of the way just in time as a magical blast shot over their heads. The lefty enormous crater in the floor and Hiccup saw something move through the walls. He got up and drew his blades

Astrid and approach Cassandra with Asta. "Cassandra, take Asta to the safe zone and wait for us there okay."

"Okay," said Cassandra getting to her feet.

"Mummy!" Asta protested.

"Come on," said Cassandra dragging her way.

Astrid drew out her axe and once Cassandra and Asta were in the safe zone she joined up with Hiccup. That's when she saw the enemy, it was an enormous emissary but had a lot more humanlike features than any other emissary and in its warlike hand it held a strange orb.

"Astrid, use a teleportation crystal and get Asta and the others out of here now," Hiccup ordered.

"I can't see its data with my ID skill, except that its name is Corypheus. It could be as something as strong as something from floor ninety. I can buy you time just get everyone out of here."

"No way am I leaving you here," said Astrid.

"I'll catch up… move it!"

Astrid hesitated and looked into the safe zone and could see Asta worried look.

"Mummy!" she said.

Astrid smiled and looked at the Inquisitor and Cassandra. "Take care of Asta! Run while you still have a chance!"

Hiccup stared at her in horror. "Astrid!"

"No!" said Cassandra shaking her head. "We can't leave—"

"Hurry!" Astrid yelled.

Reluctantly they pulled out their teleportation crystals and nodded at her. Astrid nodded back and joined her husband with the fight against Corypheus.

Hiccup wasn't happy, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change Astrid's mind now. They watched as Corypheus raised its orb and shot out a strange green magical blast.

Hiccup raises his swords and Astrid did the same with her axe behind him. The blast hit them and they were sent flying across the corridor. Astrid looked up and saw that her health bar was in the yellow zone and while Hiccup took less damage than she did, he was very able to move. She watched helplessly as Corypheus made its way towards him.

"Hiccup!" she yelled.

"Asta! No!" Cassandra yelled.

"It's dangerous come back!" the Inquisitor yelled.

Astrid turned her head and saw that Asta had walked out of the safe zone just as Cassandra and the Inquisitor teleported. Asta then faced Corypheus placing herself between it and Hiccup and Astrid, much to their horror.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled trying to get to his feet. "Get away from it!"

"Asta!" Astrid yelled.

Corypheus raises or once again and prepared to fire the same magical blast as before.

Asta didn't move a muscle. "Daddy, Mummy… it okay," she said.

They watched in horror as Corypheus by the magical blast straight towards Asta.

"Asta!" Astrid yelled.

That's when something very weird happened. The magical blast was repelled by some sort of shield around Asta and it sent Corypheus backwards. They stared as they saw a purple warning icon appeared over Asta that said _immortal object_.

Then suddenly Asta floated up into the air and outstretched hand. Next second flames appeared out of nowhere and took the form of a large greatsword and she reverted back into the normal clothes they found her in.

Corypheus looked stunned by this and Hiccup can really blame it. Then Asta raised her greatsword and slammed it straight at Corypheus. Corypheus uses or to shield itself, but Asta kept on pressing down on to the all shattered and drove her blade right into its head.

Then Corypheus got consumed by the flames and within seconds it got disintegrated leaving no trace of it. Hiccup and Astrid got up and stared at Asta not sure what to make of her.

"Asta?" They said in unison.

"Daddy… Mummy…" Asta then turned to look at them with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, I remember everything."

* * *

Five minutes later they were inside the safe room and Hiccup and Astrid were still not sure what to make of Asta.

"Asta… say something," Astrid begged. "You remember who you are?"

"Yes," said Asta, but the smile had disappeared from her face. "Hiccup… Astrid." The two of them gasped that was the first time that she call them by their names. "Everything in the world of Dragon Age Online is controlled by a single massive system. The system is called Cardinal, it was designed to operate entirely on its own without any human intervention."

Its function is to regulate the balance of DAO according to its own discretion. From monsters and NPC AIs to drop rates for items and money. Everything here is controlled by the processor that Cardinal executes. That includes psychological care of the players. Mentoring Health Council program prototype one, codename Asta."

She then looked up at the two of them. "That's who I am."

Astrid eyes widened. "You're a program? An AI?"

Asta nodded. "I was designed to put players in ease with me that's why I was given the ability to emulate complex emotions. Nothing about me is real… nothing not even my tears." Tears and rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry… Astrid."

Astrid was fighting back the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Asta." She tried to reach out to Asta, but she just simply pull away. "But then… what about your amnesia? Can that even happen to an AI?"

Asta closed her eyes as if she was reliving the terrible memory. "Two years ago, on the date of the initial launch… and for reasons I never understood… The Cardinal program banned me from interacting with any of the players."

I wasn't allowed to assist them I couldn't do anything except continue to watch their mental states. This situation was… in a word… was horrible." She then shuddered at the memory. "Terror, despair, rage… people were overcoming by negative feelings. Some of them can take it… they went insane."

Under normal circumstances my function would have gone to such players and immediately, but I wasn't permitted any contact with them. Little by little errors began piling up inside of me and I fell apart."

She then looked at the two of them with a large smile. "Then one day… I saw two players. Their mental parameters were vastly different from anything I've seen from the others. There was joy and peace… and there was something more." Hiccup and Astrid stared at her and realised she was talking about them. "I wondered through the playing field hoping to get as close to both of you as I could, without being detected."

Astrid was speechless and took several seconds to find her voice. "So… that white you were in the forest."

"Yes, that's why," Asta nodded. Tears began rolling down her cheek at an alarming rate. "I've wanted to meet the two of you for the longest time. That strange isn't it… it should be impossible for me to think of things like that. I'm not human I'm a program after all."

Astrid placed her hands over her heart. "Asta, maybe what you're feeling of real human emotions?"

Asta shook her head. "I don't know. I'm confused… nothing makes sense. I don't know what happened to me."

Hiccup then approached Asta and bent down next to her. "You're not just some program any more the system can't control you. Listen, if you want something all you have to do is say it." He then smiled at her. "Go ahead and tell us what you want."

Asta stared at him. "What I want…" She then outstretched the hands. "I want… I want to stay with you forever… Daddy… Mummy!"

Tears appeared in Astrid's eyes and then she ran up and gave Asta a big hug. "You will… we'll be together for ever and ever Asta."

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around them. "Yeah, remember your child."

"It's too late," said Asta.

Hiccup and Astrid pulled away slightly and stared at her. "For what?" Hiccup asked.

"Look," said Asta she then placed a hand on the metal slab she was sitting on. "This is actually a console that the GM can use to gain emergency access to the system." They watched as a holographic keyboard appeared on top of it. "I used it to delete the monster in the corridor… and now because I disobeyed the Cardinal's directive the system is running a check on my program. It thinks I'm a foreign object now… I'll probably be deleted at once."

The two of them stared at her and horror.

"Oh, no," said Astrid.

"There's got to be a way around it," said Hiccup.

Asta looked into their eyes with a large smile as tears rolled down her cheek. "Daddy… Mummy… thank you. This is goodbye."

"No!" Astrid cried wrapping her arms around her refusing to let go. "I don't want that! Stay with us… please stay. We just started living like a real family."

Asta began to glow and slowly started to disintegrate.

"Asta, don't go!" Hiccup yelled placing his hands over hers.

"Whenever the two of you are around you have a way to make people smile. From now on and from me please continue my work, keep helping people. Share your happiness with all of them."

"I can't! I won't! You have to stay with us, I can't be happy without you!" Astrid cried.

Asta smiled and blushed her hand across her cheek. "Smile, Mummy."

Astrid opened her eyes and saw that Asta had disintegrated in front of her eyes. She then fell to the knees and cried like she never cried before.

Hiccup clenched his fists and glared at the ceiling. "Cardinal! No Trench!" He then rushed over to the consul and began typing away on the holographic keyboard. "You're going to find out things don't always go the way you want them to."

Astrid looked up. "Hiccup, what are you—?"

"If I'm fast enough I might be able to use the GM to counter access the system," said Hiccup as he typed away like mad.

A monitor then appeared in front of them showing a large stream of coding and a loading bar in the middle appeared. Seconds later there was a bright light and Hiccup was sent backwards.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled rushing over to him. "Are you okay?" Hiccup then handed her a small crystal that was shaped like a tear. "What's this?"

"The system was about to reject Asta admin credentials. The only thing I could do was take a program and turn it into a game object," Hiccup explained.

Astrid stared at the small crystal in a hand. "So… this is—"

Hiccup smiled. "You're holding Asta's heart."

Astrid stared at him and tears ran down her cheek as she looked down at the crystal.

* * *

About an hour later, after saying goodbye to the Inquisitor and everyone else they were turned back to floor twenty-two. Astrid was now wearing Asta's crystal around her neck.

As they walked back to the cabin Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup… if the game does get cleared and this world ends what's going to happen to Asta?"

Hiccup gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I fixed it so her data will be saved to local memory on my NerveGear. When we get back recreating her the way she was isn't going to be easy, but if there's a way I'll find it."

Astrid smiled and touched Asta's crystal. "Okay, as long as we can be a family again. We'll see her again when we get back… our first child."

Hiccup placed his arm around her. "Yeah, we'll see her again."

They then slowly made their way back to the cabin knowing that one day they will see their daughter again.


	13. Edge of Hell's Abyss

The date was November fifth and Hiccup was doing a spot of fishing at a lake. He had been there for several hours and hadn't caught a thing. He pulled the rod and looked at his empty lure.

"You catch anything?" a voice asked.

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin standing behind him was an elderly dwarf, was somehow managed to sneak up upon him.

The old man chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Hiccup watched as the old man flung his lure into the lake. He then sat down next to him. "My name is Fisher and I'm a fisherman. In the game anyway. Back in America I was head of network security for company called TC High-Speed Internet."

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup. He then blinked. "Wait wasn't TC the company that—"

"Yep," Fisher nodded grimly. "We were the folks in charge of network security for this game."

Before Hiccup could ask anything else, Fisher got a bite. "It's a big one!"

"Yeah," said Fisher as he struggled to pull the fish out of the lake. "But I've caught bigger."

He then pulled with all his might and a fish out of the lake. He then held it out in front of Hiccup, who looked very impressed.

"Awesome," he said.

"Thanks," said Fisher before placing the fish in his storage. "I'm good at catching them, but cooking them. Not so good. I'd love to make a stew out of them, but what's the point when I can't make any special sauce or spices."

"Oh, can help you there," Hiccup smirked.

Fisher turned on him with his eyes widened. "What did you say?"

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup invited Fisher over to his place and worked his magic on the fish he had caught. Once they were finished, Fisher leaned back into his seat with a relaxed look on his face.

"Ah, that was an amazing meal," he said. "Where did you find these sauces and spices?"

"Oh, my husband makes them himself," said Astrid.

"If you want I could give you some," said Hiccup.

"Really? Mr my taste buds bow down towards you," said Fisher.

"Out of interest, how high is your fishing skill?" Astrid asked. "I'm asking because Hiccup hasn't been able to catch anything yet."

Fisher laughed as Hiccup angrily sipped his tea. "Well, maybe if all the lakes on this floor once so hard," he muttered.

Fisher rubbed the back of his head. "Well… actually that's not true. As far as fishing goes the only lake that's tough to catch anything is the big one you are today."

Hiccup spit in his tea out and Astrid sniggered. "What?" he yelled. "Why would someone design it like that?"

"Good question," said Fisher. "Well, you see it's the home of… The King of All Fish."

"Seriously?" The two couples asked sceptically.

"Yep, we're old pals. I've had at the end of my hook quite a few times, but he's so strong he yanks the pole right out of my hand every time." Fisher then led to the two of them as if an idea had appeared in his head. "I was wondering do you have any plans tomorrow?"

* * *

Later that night, the young couple were naked in their bed. Hiccup had his arms around Astrid and she snuggled up close to him.

"I don't mind helping the old guy out, but how my supposed to do a switch move with a fishing pole?" Hiccup asked.

"You're the only one I know can figure it out," said Astrid. She then looked into his eyes. "What if you catch it? Will you keep it?"

"Is that even possible?" He then looked at her eyes. "He is pretty cool, don't you think?"

Astrid shook her head. "When you both showed up I was like 'who was this person.'" She then looked up into the ceiling. "Isn't it funny? How people are living normal lives in this world and since were the ones on the front lines their lives have sort of become our responsibility haven't they?"

Hiccup face and looking grim. "For me? I was more content on trying to see my family again."

Astrid rolled herself onto his chest and placed her hand around his cheeks. "Everyone is expecting great things from you now and guess what so do I. Talk about pressure, huh?"

Hiccup touched Asta's crystal around Astrid's neck, was the only thing she wore. "Yeah, I promised I'd save everyone. Hell of a thing to live up to."

"Oh, well. They'll understand if you take tonight off," said Astrid placing her head against his chest.

"Yeah," said Hiccup wrapping his arms around.

* * *

The next morning they were down at the lake and apparently everyone had heard of their attempt to capture the King of Fish.

"Oh boy," said Hiccup.

"Can you believe all these people who showed up?" said Astrid.

Fisher then showed up. "Well, here we go! Thanks for your patience everyone, here comes today's main event!"

Everyone began to cheer, it's amazing how many people go crazy over a bit of fishing.

Fisher then turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "Hiccup, let's catch us a fish."

Hiccup shrug and then saw Fisher pulling out a large lizard out of nowhere. It took several seconds for Hiccup to realise that was the bait and if that was just the bait can only imagine how big the whole fish was.

"Huh, how they gives this fish the post to be anyway?" he asked now looking slightly uneasy.

Fisher didn't answer and turned to face the lake. He then raised his fishing rod up into the air. "Okay, here we go!"

He then tossed the lure with all his might and it went about six metres away from him. Now all they had to do was wait.

Everyone stood silent for about five minutes or so and then something tugged Fisher's lure, but the fisherman wasn't reeling in the lure.

"Uh, shouldn't you reel it in?" he asked.

Fisher shook his head. "No, not yet."

Hiccup the notice another tug and still Fisher did nothing. "Uh, Fisher?"

"Hang on, not yet."

Then seconds later there was a massive pull.

"Now!" He then pulled will always might, but became clear that the fish on the other end wasn't giving up without a fight. "I've got the sucker." He then gave the rode to Hiccup. "Here."

Hiccup stared of the rod blankly. "Uh… switch?"

Next second he was almost pulled into the water, fortunately he was able to hold his ground inches away from the lake bank. He then began pulling on the rod with all his might.

"Come on, fishy come out and play," he said pulling with all his strength.

Then suddenly everyone saw shadow within the water as something large began to emerge.

"Look! It's coming up!" Astrid yelled.

Everyone crowded around the bank trying to get a look at the shadow and then they all gasped.

"I think I've tired it out," said Hiccup. He then saw everyone running past him, including Astrid and Fisher. "Where are you calling?"

Then suddenly the string snapped and he fell on his butt. "No, no ,no!" he yelled as he ran to the lake.

"Hiccup, look out!" Astrid yelled.

"For what?" Hiccup asked puzzled.

He soon got his answer as something large brass out of the water. Hiccup stared in horror as a ten foot fish landed on dry land. Unlike normal fish however, this one seemed fins resembled legs and it had very sharp fangs.

Hiccup ran as fast as his legs could carry and hid right behind Astrid. "You could have warned me!" he yelled.

Astrid just gave him an apologetic look then they have the King of Fish roar and it began, slowly, making its way towards them.

"Here it comes!" Fisher yelled.

"Whoa, it can run?" said Hiccup shocked. "It's like a crazy lungfish."

"Hiccup, this is serious that thing is carrying for us! Hurry, do something!" Fisher yelled.

"Yeah, I'm still thinking," said Hiccup.

Astrid sighed. "Fine, I'll take care of this."

Astrid then pulled out her axe and turned to face the monster without determined frightening look on her eyes.

"Run while you still can!" Fisher begged.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Hiccup assured.

However, Fisher wasn't looking convinced and grabbed his arm. "Save your wife, Hiccup!"

Fisher then stared in horror as the King of Fish pounced on Astrid, but with a swing of her axe she sliced the thing in half.

Everyone just stared at her speechless and next second she found herself surrounded by everyone as they congratulated her.

"Nice job, m'lady," said Hiccup as he went to approach her.

Then suddenly he got a message and saw that it was from Ragnar.

* * *

Later that day the two of them wearing the armour feeling a bit disappointed that they had to cut their honeymoon shot. Hiccup was lying on top of the bed until Astrid entered the bedroom.

"Come on, you've moped long enough already," she said.

"I know," Hiccup grumbled. "But it's only been two weeks."

"Ragnar wouldn't have called us if it wasn't important. Why else would he interrupt a honeymoon?" said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "I know, but still."

"Let's at least go and see what he has to say. Come on, it's time to go."

Hiccup took one last deep breath before getting to his feet.

"We'll take care of this and then come back," Astrid assured.

"You've got it," said Hiccup.

Fisher was seen over the warp point and he was quite surprised to discover that the two of them were Grey Wardens.

"Thank for seeing us off," said Hiccup. "I know we didn't get to spend much time together, but it was fun."

"Oh, well…" said Fisher rubbing the back of his head. "It was an honour and a privilege. Actually, before I met the two of you I could imagine what folks working together to clear the game were like, especially the Grey Wardens. You might as well been from another planet."

Being trapped here for the past two years…" He hesitated as he tried to find the right words. "Even if I made it out alive I don't know can go back to my job. My old life… maybe deep down inside I've given up hope of ever getting out. I figured my time spending in the fishing pole between mitts was the best thing for me. Pretty sad, huh?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Uh-huh, that isn't sad."

"I get what you mean," said Astrid. Hiccup stared at her. "I used to feel the same as you, at first anyway, I felt lost and hopeless. Every night I cry myself to sleep, it felt like each day that went by in here was another day lost for my real life."

So, I cry and afterwards I fight as hard as I could. All I cared about was winning, getting stronger and getting to the next floor." She then looked at Hiccup and grasped his hand. "But then I was walking along and I saw someone taking a nap in the shade."

I was so mad, I told him he shouldn't waste his time like that… and then he said 'I'll never forget it, this is Aincrad best season and today's weather is at its optimal setting.' He said it would be a waste to go around the island killing monsters on such a beautiful day."

Fisher smiled, he had a feeling he knew who she was talking about. "So I tried lying down to and you know what, I slept like a baby. When I woke up it was evening and he was giving me the weirdest look. Anyway, we formed our own party and that's when I realised something. Even in the world like this he was really living, he wasn't losing a day in the real world, he was gaining a day here. I learned so much from him and by him I mean Hiccup."

When I thought about him before falling asleep I noticed I would have nightmares and began looking for to seeing him again. It was like… for the first time I was glad that I was here." She then began brushing tears out of her eyes. "Hiccup is everything to me. He's what the last two years were about, he's proof I'm a life. Why I put on the NerveGear on that day? It's obvious so I could come here and meet him." She then looked at Fisher. "You're still alive, right? You must have something worth living for too?"

Fisher nodded as he smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Yeah, you're absolutely right. Life isn't so bad here. No it's actually pretty damn good." He then clasped his hand on top of theirs. "I wish there was something I could do to help, but… well, there it is. Good luck and be safe."

"Don't worry, we'll go fishing again," said Hiccup.

"Take care, okay," said Astrid.

Fisher then stepped back allowing the two of them to activate the warp point. He waved goodbye as they disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

They soon met up with Ragnar on floor seventy-five out of the conference room where the front line used to coordinate their attacks.

"I'm glad you made it and I'm sorry had to cut your honeymoon shot, but things are dire," said Ragnar.

"What's going on, Rag?" Hiccup asked after they entered into the conference room.

"Lord Seeker Lucius can explain better than I. There's been a development and he's ordered all heads of each major organisation."

"What for?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar stopped at the doors that lead into the conference room and looked at them. "To discuss how we deal with the boss."

You open the doors and they entered and they found that he was indeed correct all the commanders of each organisation along with their lieutenants were sitting around a large table. They saw the Lord Seeker Lucius at the head of the table, the commander of the Templars, the Inquisitor, Grand Enchanter Fiona, leader of the Circle of Magi and Sten the military leader of the Qun. Only one chair will remained empty and he knew that was for him.

"Ah, Hiccup, Astrid," said the Lord Seeker. "I apologise for cutting your honeymoon shot, though calling to the Inquisitor it wasn't anything dull. Anyway, no doubt as Ragnar and explained things are dire and while he has been a capable leader during your absence we need every best player we can get our hands on."

"Ragnar mentioned about dealing with the boss?" said Hiccup as he took his seat.

"Indeed," said Sten.

"We've located the boss room," said Knight Commander. "However we do not know what we're facing."

Ragnar looked at them. "The entire recon unit was wiped out."

"What?" they gasped.

"They were scouting the upcoming boss fight," the Lord Sekeer explained. It was a party of twenty members taken from five different organisations. Ten of them reached the centre of the room, then the boss appeared. That's when the entrance closed cutting them off from the rest of the party."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "They walked into an entire crystal zone."

"Unfortunately," said the Inquisitor. "It wasn't until five minutes later that the doors opened. The room was empty, there wasn't any trace left behind of the ten soldiers or the boss."

"Your kidding?" said Hiccup.

"Now more than ever clearing the game should be everyone's number one priority. We're going to launch an attack with the largest group we can assemble," said Lord Seeker.

"You can count on the Grey Wardens for help," said Hiccup.

The Lord Seeker smiled. "There was no doubt of that." He then looked the other leaders. "Then we are agreed."

There was no one person that did not agree and so it was decided that they would take on the boss today.

* * *

Soon everyone began to clear out leaving only Hiccup and Astrid in the conference room.

"Three more hours of waiting," said Astrid and looked at Hiccup. "What shall we do?"

Hiccup just leaned against the window is expression unreadable and at once Astrid knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "There's something I have to ask for you, but I don't want you getting mad at me." She looked at him in puzzlement. "Instead of going to the boss fight could you please stay here?"

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"We won't be able to use teleport crystals, so there's no telling what could happen. I'm scared… if anything happened to you I—"

Astrid then turned on him. "So, you want to go someplace dangerous alone and you expect me to stay here where it's safe?" Astrid then approached Hiccup and looked him in the eyes. "You know what will happen if you didn't come back, huh? I'd kill myself."

Hiccup stared at her in horror. "I'd never forgive myself for staying behind so what would the point been living?"

Hiccup gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm losing my nerve. I've seen so much death in these last two years I feel like I'm going to break." He then grabbed hold of her hand. "I don't care if we don't make it back to the real world I just want to live with you in our little house in the woods."

Astrid smiled. "It'd be nice if we could do that… be together. Every day, forever." Her face and became serious. "Have you ever thought about what's happening in the real world? About what's happening to our bodies while we're in here?"

Hiccup knew what she was talking about. "A few weeks after the game was launched do you remember what happened? Most of the players suddenly went off-line and stayed that way for a few hours. My guess is that's when all the players' bodies were being moved to hospitals in the real world. If that's where we all are right now, in hospitals barely been kept alive by machines, it's hard to believe were gonna survive like that for much longer."

Hiccup nodded, when that day happened he came up with us in conclusion and that's what made him even more determined to complete the game. "Yes, whatever happens it doesn't matter whether we clear the game or not any more everyone here is on a time-limit and once that's up—"

Astrid then cried into his shoulder and he began rubbing her head. "I-I want to stay with you forever. I want us to go on real dates and to really get married and for us to grow old together. That's why—that's why—"

Hiccup nodded. "We don't have a choice. We have to keep fighting."

* * *

Three hours later they met up with everyone else in the plaza and tensions were at its peak.

"Astrid!" Heather's voice cried. They turned and found Ragnar and Heather running up to them. At once Heather wrapped her arms around Astrid. "It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Heather," said Astrid hugging her back.

Heather then pulled away. "From the rumours we've heard your honeymoon with a lot more eventful than ours."

Ragnar smiled. "Yeah, we went for our honeymoon we didn't end up running across a little girl who turned out to be AI and travel down into a deep dark dungeon looking for one of the most respected leaders in the game."

"It-it was eventful, I'll give you that," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his neck.

Soon the other Grey Wardens approached them welcoming them back and much to Astrid's dismay Ruffnut kept on asking about details about sex. Hiccup was then tackled by Toothless, who left him furiously.

"Toothless! You know that stuff doesn't wash out!" He yelled half laughing as he tried to free himself from Toothless

Astrid giggled and then saw that was Gobber had showed up. "Well if it isn't the young happy couple," he said cheerfully.

"Gobber, you're here?" said Hiccup.

"Couldn't have you youngsters having all the fun," said Gobber grinning.

Then everyone remained silent as the Seekers, with the Lord Seeker leading them, appeared indicating that the time was now to deal with the boss.

Lucius then pulled out a teleport crystal and used it to open the corridor that would lead them to the boss room. He then turned and looked at all the players that had gathered.

"Well, here we go," he said.

One by one they entered through the portal and found themselves in a deep dark corridor that resembled some sort of prison.

"You feel that?" Astrid asked. "There's a bad vibe in here."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed and had a feeling that not everyone would walk away from this battle.

Everyone spent the last few minutes sorting out their equipment and stocking up on last-minute potions.

"Everyone ready?" The Lord Seeker asked five minutes later. Everyone nodded. "The Grey Wardens will be out in front distracting the boss and blocking its attacks. The Circle of Magi will hang back and provide support from the rear with both healing and attack spells. The rest of you will have to remain sharp and figure out its attack patterns. I won't lie this battle will be hard, but I have faith that we can and will prevail. For our day of revelation!"

Everyone cheered, but Hiccup couldn't help but feel troubled. Astrid then grabbed his wrist and whispered into his ear. "Everything is going to be fine." He looked at her and she just smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you… promise. You just make sure you protect me too, okay."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, you know I will."

A few minutes later they entered into the boss room and everyone prepared themselves what they knew would be a tough battle.

"Don't die guys," said Hiccup.

"Same to you, buddy," said Ragnar.

"Let's show them what we Grey Wardens can do," said Snotlout.

"Forward to battle!" Lucius ordered.

At once everyone charged inside and found themselves on top of the tower, that there was no sight of the boss. Then the doors closed and vanished completely there were cut off from the outside world.

"Nothing is happening, where is it?" said Cassandra.

Astrid wanted to know the answer that question to and then she heard the flapping of wings. She then realised the bottom right above them.

"Up there!" she yelled looking up into the sky.

That's when they saw it, the boss. It looked like some mutilated dragon and most of the players quivered at the sight of it.

"It's the Archdemon Urthemiel," Ragnar gasped.

"Stay away from it! Spread out!" Lucius yelled.

Urthemiel then flew down towards them and everyone scattered except the two Templars were paralysed by fear.

"This way! Hurry run!" Hiccup yelled.

His voice hit home in the two Templars ran for their lives, but then Urthemiel landed on the ground and in a powerful shockwave across the field. It then raised its razor sharp claws and send them flying.

Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout stared in horror as they fell down towards them and then disintegrated.

"That was one hit," said Ragnar.

"Man, we are so dead," said Snotlout.

Then Urthemiel made its way towards an Inquisition soldier and swung it spike like tail straight at him. The Lord Seeker quickly moved and blocked it with his shield, but then it slashed its claw killing the soldier.

They watched as the beast hovered above them making it impossible for them to hit it.

"We can't even get close enough to hit the darn thing," said Gobber.

"Not for me," said Hiccup and he climbed onto Toothless and took off.

However before they could attack, Urthemiel fired its breath attack straight at them. Toothless rapidly shield around them protecting them from the flames, but the impact was enough to send them back to what the ground.

Hiccup was knocked off Toothless and looked up in time to see Urthemiel raising one of its razor sharp claws straight above them. He quickly blocked it with his twin blades, but it was so powerful that the claw was digging into his shoulder.

Then, while he was defenceless, Urthemiel tried to hit him its spiky tale. Fortunately, the Lord Seeker appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with his shield and then Astrid slammed her axe into its scaly body.

"If we block it together we have a chance," said Astrid. She then helped Hiccup up. "Come on, we can do this."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. He then turned and looked at the other players. "Me and Astrid will deal with the sides everyone else flank it and attack!"

"You are the man!" Gobber yelled.

Everyone charged straight towards Urthemiel and began pummelling it with everything they got. The Circle of Magi rapidly by a spells just to slow the beast down while the warriors attacked it head on. The rouges flanked the beast and began digging their blades into its body.

"Hold still baby!" Gobber yelled as he came charging in with his massive hammer.

Urthemiel saw the attack coming and swung its spike like tail straight at him. Gobber was able to survive, the two warriors that were accompanying him did make it.

"Damn you!" Gobber yelled.

Despite the setbacks the players kept on attacking with everything they got. The Lord Seeker blocked its claw attacks with his shield as everyone else attacked it from the sides.

Ragnar and Heather managed to get underneath the beast and blasted it with the most powerful spell they could muster. Then Gobber and Snotlout slammed their attack straight on its back.

Hiccup kept on blocking its spike like tail using all the strength he could muster while Astrid struck it with her axe. Then the two of them charge straight at the beast at full speed dodging every single one of its attacks and struck it in unison. However, deep in their hearts they knew that the battle had just begun.


	14. The End of the World

The battle against Urthemiel continued for what felt like hours. Everyone was being extremely careful when getting close to the beast since it's been able to kill players with just a single hit, but even with all the caution they still lost one or two players ever so often.

Eventually they were able to wear it down until it was in the red zone. "Everyone attack!" Lucius commanded.

They attacked with all their might and eventually they were finally able to bring down Urthemiel. Once the battle was done everyone felt the ground exhausted, they'd won the battle, but not without a price.

"How many did we lose?" The Inquisitor asked.

Hiccup opened his map began counting the number of players still alive loss was overwhelming. "Fourteen of us died," he said gravely.

"Oh my God," said Gobber.

Everyone's face turned to horror they had never suffered this many losses in a boss fight before and there were just one quarter of a way to the final floor.

"We've still got twenty-five floors to go," said Ragnar.

"Twenty-five more floors," said Heather wrapping her arm around Ragnar.

"How the hell are we gonna make it for?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup notice that everyone was falling down into despair and then he gazed about Lucius, who was the only one who didn't look concerned about the losses. Hiccup then remembered his fight against him a few weeks ago and realisation hit him as if he ran into a brick wall. His eyes narrowed and he reached for his sword.

Astrid noticed his movement. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup didn't answer and rose to his feet and before anyone could stop him he charged straight towards Lucius. He outstretched his sword and Lucius had no time to raise his shield.

However, Hiccup sword didn't touch Lucius face and bounced off him. Then a purple warning notice appeared saying _immortal object_. Everyone gasped when they saw the warning notice and all their eyes fell upon Lucius.

"An immortal object?" Astrid gasped.

Cassandra got to her feet. "Lord Seeker Lucius, what's going on?"

"I think I've got the answers that," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes on Lucius. "The reason why the Lord Seeker's HP never hits yellow is because he is protected by the system." Everyone stared at him in puzzlement. "You know ever since day one something is always bugged me about this whole thing. I was always wondering where is he hiding while he watches us and controls everything in this world."

Well… the answer is pretty simple. Its basic psychology, in fact so simple that every kid knows it. There's nothing more boring than watching someone else playing a RPG is there… Alvin Trench?"

Everyone gasped and then they heard Lucius clap as he smiled at Hiccup. "Well done, but just for my curiosity sake would you mind telling me how you figured out?"

"The first time I knew something was up was doing our dual," said Hiccup. "Remember when you turn the tables on me that move was way too fast."

Alvin nodded. "Yes… I thought so. It was a mistake to think that went unnoticed by you. But you are so strong and so fast the only choice I had was engage the systems assist mode." This statement confirmed what Hiccup had said. Lucius smiled at everyone. "Yes, I am Alvin Trench. And now that my identity has been revealed it should come no surprise that I'm the final boss on the top floor."

Everyone's eyes widened, but Hiccup kept a firm face. "So, the strongest player in the whole game ends up being the final boss. Can a cliché isn't it?"

Alvin shrugged. "Actually I kind of like that angle. But while we're installing plot twists into this game I have one of my own. Your best friend happens to be my son."

That was something that Hiccup didn't suspect and everyone turned their eyes upon Ragnar who was looking at his feet in shame. Hiccup then realised how he knew about the resurrection spell and how you were so good with a blade, is because he played this game once before.

"Ragnar?" Heather gasped.

Ragnar looked at all of them. "It's true… I am his son." He then looked at Heather. "Didn't I tell you people would kill me they found out who my father was?"

Alvin chuckled. "I guess you didn't know that he also designed most of the Cardinal system. In fact he's been spending most of his time trying to hack in and set everyone free. It hasn't been easy keeping him out, he was always a skilled hacker."

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup and Astrid. "I think the two of you should know that I was the one who designed the coding for Asta."

Hiccup and Astrid stared at him. They always thought that it was Alvin who created Asta, but in actual respect it was Ragnar all this time.

Ragnar then glared at his father. "It wasn't until the day of the launch that I realised why my mum didn't want me to buy a NerveGear. She knew what you were planning."

"Yes, Freya was always the observant one. It was too late for her to inform the authorities about my change the code, but she was quite adamant about not having you take part in it."

Hiccup looked at all the players are starting to worry if some of them were going to attack Ragnar just in spite of his father.

Then Heather pulled Ragnar towards her and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I told you before that you're not your father and if people don't see that they're idiots."

Then the two of them kissed.

Alvin chuckled at the site he then turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "Now as much as I enjoy this little distraction I think we have much more to talk about. For one I always knew that you would be the one standing before me at the very end. You know Dual Wielding is a rare skill, the kind that only given to the player with the fastest reaction time. He is the hero of this story, the one that rises up to challenge the Demon King…" His smile then grew even more border. "But you… the power you displayed exceeded my expectations. I guess these unexpected twists are terms are what makes MORPG's so thrilling to play."

Cassandra then drew his sword in anger. "Our loyalty… our hope… How dare you?" She then raised his sword and charged at Lucius. "How dare you?"

Lucius just opened his menu and next second Cassandra fell to the ground with a paralysis symbol next to her HP gauge.

"Paralysis," said Hiccup.

Then one by one all the other players began to suffer with paralysis, even Toothless. The only one still standing was Hiccup, who had motionless Astrid in his arms.

"What's the plan now, huh?" Hiccup asked. "You going to kill everyone here and cover it up or something?"

"Oh, God, no," said Lucius shaking his head. "That would be sporting at me now would it? No, I have a better idea. I'm going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you there, I'll be inside the Ruby Palace. It's a shame I have to leave you also soon, I've spent a lot of time developing the Seekers of Truth and other elite players."

He smiled down at them. "Oh, well. You're all strong so I'm sure you'll reach me… eventually." He then turned his gaze upon Hiccup. "But before I go… Hiccup I feel you deserve some kind of reward for discovering my identity. So, I'll give you a chance."

"Chance for what?" Hiccup asked.

"To fight me one-on-one, right here right now. Oh, and my immortality will be deactivated." Hiccup stared at him. "Defeat me and you'll clear the game and all the players will be able to log out from this world. No strings attached. What do you say?"

Astrid looked up at Hiccup with a worried look on her face. "Don't do it, Hiccup," she begged. "I don't like it, we should fall back."

However, Hiccup thoughts were focused on all the players that were trapped in this world. He remembered what Astrid said about them being on a time limit and the other bosses were anything like Urthemiel they'd be slaughtered.

He then thought about all those players who had made it this far and he knew he could walk away from this. "I have to," he said.

Astrid just stared at him in horror as he gazed upon Alvin. "Okay then, let's finish it."

"Hiccup?" Astrid begged.

Hiccup then looked down at Astrid with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I can't run away if it means ending this."

Astrid knew that there was no changing his mind, he was stubborn like that. She then looked at him as if she was giving him an order. "Don't you die, you hear me."

"Fear not m'lady, I'm going to win this," he said confidently. "I promise I'll end this world."

Astrid nodded. "Okay, I believe in you."

Hiccup then laid her down on the ground and made his way over to Alvin unsheathing his blades.

"Hiccup! Don't tell it!" Ragnar yelled.

"Listen to the boy, lad," said Gobber.

Hiccup start right in front of Alvin and turned his head to look at Ragnar. "Rag, you're the first friend I ever made and I don't care if your Alvin son." He then looked at Gobber. "Gobber thanks for supporting all the players in the game. If it weren't for you most of the players wouldn't have gotten this far."

"You better make it through this, you hear me, because I wanna meet you for real in the real world," said Ragnar.

"You got it," said Hiccup smiling. "I'll see you on the other side."

He then looked at Astrid one more time before facing Alvin. "If it's okay, I have a final request to make."

Alvin frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm not planning on going down easy. So, if I die today I want your word that you will fix it so Astrid doesn't kill herself."

Alvin stared at him and then smiled. "As you wish."

Astra was now totally distraught. "No, Hiccup! That's not fair! You can't do that that's not fair!" she shrieked.

"Astrid the Grey Wardens need a leader in case I fail and you're the most qualified. I know you will stop at nothing until everyone is freed."

He then witnessed Alvin lowering his health until it matched his and then a red warning noticed appeared saying, _changed into mortal object_. Alvin then drew his sword indicating that their battle was about to begin.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup knew that only one of them would be walking away from this and he was okay with that. He never wanted someone more dead than Alvin and he was determined to succeed no matter the price.

He then charged at Alvin at full speed and the two of them clashed. Alvin's defence was even more impenetrable than the time they duelled one another. Hiccup narrowly missed swipe from Alvin sword and continue to attack.

He knew the reason why Alvin was able to block every single one of his attacks. It was because he designed the dual wielding skill and he knows all of its combos. The only chance he had was debating with his own power, without using the sword skills.

He attacked Alvin with full speed sparks flew in the air as he slammed his swords into Alvin's shield. Despite his best efforts he was unable to break through Alvin's defence and then Alvin scratched him across his cheek.

Unfortunately, in his rage, Hiccup access to sword skills and Alvin smirked. Hiccup kept on attacking with all his might, but he was unable to break through Alvin's defence and it was then that he realised he had no chance of winning.

He tried a breakthrough with one more desperate attack, but Starfang shattered the moment it made contact with Alvin shield. He watched helplessly as Alvin raised his blade ready to deal the final blow.

"Game over… Hiccup," said Alvin.

Alvin sword glowed blood red and it fell down towards Hiccup, but then out of nowhere Astrid placed herself between him and Hiccup. Hiccup watched in horror as the sword struck and she fell into his arms.

He looked at her HP gauge and was utterly horrified at the drop down to zero. Astrid looked up at him as she began to glow in a bright light.

"Astrid? You can't be—you can't be—" he said unable to form the words.

Tears rolled down Astrid's cheek as she looked into his face. "I'm sorry… goodbye," she said.

She then closed her eyes and next second she disintegrated leaving only her axe behind. Hiccup desperately tried to grab hold of the pieces that were floating away and then fell to his knees.

"Now that was unexpected," said Alvin callously. "I'm sure that I never programmed away for players to neutralise their own paralysis. I guess sometimes these things just happen."

Hiccup clenched his fists and placed a hand on Astrid's axe. He then got to his feet, but he had lost all the will to fight. He carelessly swung his sword around and Alvin easily dodged it.

Alvin sighed as Hiccup perform the same gesture again, he knocked the blade right out of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup just stood there as if he gave up the will to live and Alvin impaled him with his blade.

Hiccup could feel the pain as is HP gauge began to drop and he closed his eyes just as it reached zero. He then got a warning message saying _you are dead_ and he began to disintegrate.

However, then something miraculous happened. Hiccup's thought were upon Astrid saying that she believed in him and he knew that instant that he couldn't just die. Somehow he was able to hold onto his avatar and placed a firm grip on Astrid's axe.

"Not yet," he said.

Alvin was surprised to see that Hiccup was still moving and stared as he slowly advanced towards him. Hiccup then raised Astrid's axe and used the last of his strength to bring it down right on top of Alvin, who just stood there taking the blow.

Hiccup watched as Alvin is HP gauge reached the low and he looked down at Astrid's axe smiling. They did it, they'd won. Hiccup then closed his eyes and seconds later he disintegrated along with Alvin.

The two of them scattered across the entire castle and everyone in the game could feel their presence and they floated out of the castle and into the sky above.

"On November seventh at two: fifty-five PM, the game has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared," said a computer voice.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes and found themselves standing on a see-through platform. He had no idea where he was, but it looked like that he was up in the sky. At first before that he had reached the afterlife, but then he noticed that he was still in his avatar's attire.

"Where am I?" he said to himself.

He then went to open his menu which proved that he was still in the game and some sort of a percentage count.

"Hiccup," said Astrid's voice behind him.

Hiccup eyes widened and returned to find Astrid standing. He wasn't sure what to say and ended up smiling. "I'm sorry… I guess I ended up dying too."

Astrid shook her head as a tear ran across her cheek. "You stubborn idiot."

She then ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. They then pulled each other into a kiss. Once they broke apart Hiccup looked at her quite puzzled.

"Where only? Do you know?" he asked.

Astrid then pointed down over the edge of the platform and Hiccup saw directly below them was Aincrad and saw that it was slowly disintegrating. They watched sadly as their little cabin fell into the abyss below.

"A stunning view, isn't it?" said a new voice.

The two of them turned and found a man standing right next to them looking down into the abyss. Hiccup recognised at once, it was Alvin Trench, but he wasn't in his avatar form and instead looked exactly like his real body, he even had a lab coat.

"Alvin Trench," said Hiccup breathlessly.

"At Argus headquarters, the DAO mainframe is in a room five floors below street level. And right now it's deleting all the data from its drives. In about ten minutes everything in this world will disappear forever."

"And all the players? What happens to them?" Astrid asked.

"You don't have to worry about them," Alvin assured. He opened his menu and showed a large list of players. "Six thousand one hundred and twenty-seven players, who survive the game up to now were locked out of here seconds ago."

"And what about the four thousand people, who died? What about them?" Hiccup asked.

"They'll will never return," said Alvin simply. "In any world, real or virtual, once you're dead you're gone."

Hiccup just stared at him. "Why? What's the point? Why did you do this?"

"That's a very good question," said Alvin rubbing his chin. "It's been so long I've forgotten the reason. Isn't that strange?" He then looked up into the sky. "Even before I developed the system for the full dive environment, I dreamt of this. A castle in a world that wasn't governed by earthly laws and restrictions. I poured my life into making that reality. I created this world and I got to see something that surpassed anything I could have imagined for it."

He then looked down at the disintegrating castle below. "My steel castle, floating in the sky. I don't remember how old I was when I became obsessed with it. I wanted to leave the earth to fly to the castle, I would that more than anything else. For as long as I can remember. You know what, Hiccup. I want to believe that still out there. That's somewhere in some other world my castle is still standing, taller than ever."

"Yeah," said Hiccup, not completely sure what to say. "Maybe it still is."

Alvin then turned and looked at them. "Before I forget, congratulations on clearing the game, Hiccup, Astrid." He then turned away. "Well then… I should probably get going now."

They watched as he walked away and he just vanished without a trace. Just as the castle was finished disintegrating.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid was sitting at the edge holding each other's hand.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head. "This isn't goodbye at all? We're going to be together when we finally disappear. So, we're going to be together forever." She then looked at him straight into his eyes. "Hey, you never told me your real name. Would you please tell me before we go?"

Hiccup just smiled. "Harold Haddock and last February I turned twenty."

"Harold Haddock," said Astrid and she just smiled. "So, you are older than me. My name is Astrid Hofferson and I just turned twenty last month."

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup repeated tears then rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry… I promised that I would save you. Get you back to the real world, but—but I couldn't."

Astrid squeezed his wrist and she too was crying. "It's okay. I'm happy that I got to meet you Harold and to be with you and to live with you. This is the happiest I ever been in my whole life. Thank you for that. And I love you."

The two of them then shared one final kiss just as a bright light covered them and they vanished completely.

* * *

Hiccup then opened his eyes and found himself in a strange surrounding. He felt so weak and strange and judging from his surroundings he was in the afterlife at all. Unless the afterlife was a hospital ward.

It took in several seconds to realise that he was in the real world, somehow he managed to return. He looked at his hand and at once he could see that he had lost quite a bit weight. He was strapped to a life support system and his NerveGear was strapped to his head.

He then removed it and found that his hair had grown considerably and his thoughts were upon Astrid. He wanted nothing more to go out and search for her, but he remembered that he was missing a leg and even if he wasn't he was too weak to move.

Though once he was back to full strength nothing in the world would stop him from fighting Astrid. Nothing was going to stop him finding the woman he loved.


	15. Return

Harold awoke with a start. He had just experienced a terrible nightmare, in the dream that he was back in DAO and he and Astrid were on the porch on the cabin they stayed out on their honeymoon. Suddenly Astrid disappeared and everything around him was crumbling.

He took several deep breaths and remember that he was in his bedroom, he gazed over at his NerveGear rig that was lying on a shelf untouched. He looked at the clock and saw that it said that it was quarter past seven.

He walked over to his mirror and brush that is out of his eyes. "Oh, Astrid… I wish you were here."

He decided there was no point falling back to sleep and got changed and he went down to breakfast. When he got down he saw that his parents were already up and eating breakfast.

One of the biggest changes he had was the fact that both his parents were now living under the same roof. It turned out he was correct, the DAO incident had brought them back together. He also had to experience the fact that he'd grown a few extra inches and he was now wearing a braid in his hair.

He also had to get used to the fact that he was now wearing a prosthetic. It felt like he had to learn how to walk all over again, but after a few weeks he finally got the hang of it.

"Morning son," said his Dad as he ate a bit of toast. He then looked at him concerned. "You're right?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I just had a… bad dream," said Harold as he sat down the table.

"After what you've been through I don't blame you," said his dad with a sympathetic look.

Harold just remain silent. "Now dear, I don't think Harold wants to relive that experience," said his mother.

Violet Haddock was like a female version of himself. She was long and sleek with auburn hair. She had been the most relieved to see that he had awakened, in fact she nearly hugged him to death when she laid her eyes upon him.

Stephen Haddock was a big beefy man with a long thick beard. No one could tell that he was Harold's father, except that he had the same green emerald eyes as his son. His father was relieved to see him when he awoke to and when he heard of what he had accomplished inside the game he was extremely proud.

"What? A father can't tell him how proud he is of his son," said his father.

Harold just sat there in silence as he cracked the show of his boiled egg. He knew his father was referring to the medal he was given by the president. He can presented it publicly since all of DAO survivors were now in the spotlight and he being the hero would have gotten the most attention.

"It's fine, mum," Harold assured.

"If you say so, dear," said his mother, though there was a touch of worrying her voice.

"So, you going anywhere today son?" his father asked as he looked with the newspaper.

"Oh…" Harold dropped his spoon. "I don't know. I guess… the hospital."

Both his parents looked at one another both showing concern and sympathy.

"Oh, you are going to see her again are you?" said his father.

"Her name is Astrid, isn't it?" said his mother. "You've visit her a lot."

"Whenever I can," said Harold finishing his boiled egg. "It's the only thing I can do for her."

"I'm sure she appreciates it son," said his father.

Harold then left the table and walked out of the kitchen in silence.

Steven and Violet looked at one another.

"Poor lad," said Steven.

Violet nodded. "I know, I wish I can do more."

Steven then placed a hand over hers. "You're doing all you can and Harold knows it. He's just not sure how to express it."

"I know…" She then looked at Harold empty chair. "Still it doesn't change the fact that I've been unable to do anything."

* * *

Harold was now riding his motorbike over to the hospital where Astrid was located. It had been two months since he defeated Alvin, two months since he had defeated the death game.

When he woke up, he talked to his mother right away, who turned out to be an agent in the Ministry of Internal Affairs. He told her everything he knew about DAO and in turn she had located Astrid.

However, there was a problem. It turned out that while she was nearby in New York, it turned out that she, along with three hundred other players, who haven't woken up. Alvin Trench was still missing and people think he's keeping the players in their comas as part of his plan.

One thing was for sure DAO wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Harold entered into Astrid's room and found that she was still asleep with the NerveGear rig still attached to a head. He sat down next to her bed and grasped her hand.

Then the door opened and he heard footsteps entering into the room. It was Astrid's uncle, Finn Hofferson, and in his hand he was carrying a bunch of flowers.

"Harold? Sorry, I didn't know you were here," he said smiling. "Thank you for coming."

"Hello, Mr Hofferson, I hope it's okay that I'm here," said Harold.

Finn just smiled and place the flowers beside Astrid's bedside table. "Please, you can visit whenever you like. I know it makes her happy and I also know your mother's working round-the-clock trying to figure out what's going on."

"Sir," said a new voice.

Harold turned and found someone you had entered into the room. He was wearing a business suit with a pair of glasses resting on his nose and he looked about twenty-five years old. In Harold's opinion he looked a bit sleazy and the kind of guy he would keep away with a ten foot pole.

"Oh, I don't think the two of you have ever met," said Finn. "This is Christopher Hallson, he is our company's director of RND."

"It's a pleasure," said Hallson.

"I'm Harold Haddock," said Harold.

At once Hallson's face lifted up and he stared at Harold in amazement. He then walked up to him and began shaking his hand. "You're the Hiccup. You're a hero it's an honour."

Harold looked at Finn, who gave him apologetic look. "I'm sorry… I know were not supposed to talk about what happened inside the DAO server. But he's my partner's son, so it's fine. Besides, I've always considered him as part of my family."

Hallson smiled and then he looked at Finn. "Uh, actually, Sir… speaking of family. If I may I'd like to make it official as soon as possible."

Finn stared at him. "This is… sudden." He then looked at Harold with a sympathetic look. "Are you sure this is what you want. I mean you're still young, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Thank you for your concern, but my heart is set on it," said Hallson pushing his specs back. He then looked down at Astrid. "It sounds strange, but even though she's like this she still beautiful. I'd like to see her in that wedding dress."

Harold's eyes widened in horror and Finn gave Harold a sympathetic look before closing his eyes. "You have a point. The sooner we prepare ourselves for the inevitable the better." He then looked at the clock and then turned back to Hallson. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, I have a meeting to get to. We can talk more about this later." He then looked at Harold before he left. "Harold, take care."

He then left the room leaving the two men alone with Astrid. Hallson then walked up to the window with his back facing Harold, who was still suffering from shock.

"I heard you and Astrid were lovers in the game, is that true?" Hallson asked. Harold silence told him enough. He then made his way over to Astrid's bed. "That unfortunate, it's going to make for one complicated relationship between you and I."

He then placed a few strands of Astrid's head into his hand and sniffed it. Harold glared at him, the way he was treating Astrid was like she was an object or something.

"In case you're curious, her uncle and I were discussing her marriage to _me_." Harold watched as he licked his lips and he clenched his fists.

"Don't you think it's a little sickening?" Harold asked trying to keep his anger in check. "After all, she's not even conscious."

Hallson nodded as he sat on Astrid's bed. "You have a point. It's true we can't legally marry, but if the Hofferson family adopts me will be as if we are… on paper that is. Just like when married." He then rubbed a finger against Astrid cheek. "The truth is she's always hated me, ever since we were kids. Neither my parents nor her uncle knows that, if I proposed and she could speak I'm pretty sure her answer would be no."

Harold crossed his arms. "You be like if she didn't break your wrist."

Hallson laughed. "You really do know her well, but regardless this situation is… favourable."

Harold finally lost control and grabbed his hand. "Stop it!" he warned. Hallson knocked his hand away and Harold glared at him. "Who do you think you are? You can't take advantage of Astrid like this!"

Hallson raised an eyebrow. "Take advantage? Oh, please, if anything I have a right to her." He then looked up at Harold. "Perhaps I should explain. Any idea what happened to Argus, the company that developed DAO."

"I heard they closed it down," Harold crossed his arms.

"Very good, lawsuits and damages they had the paid took their toll. The company was forced to into bankruptcy, but the maintenance of the DAO servers was given to another company, an electronics manufacturer, whose Astrid's uncle, Finn Hofferson is the CEO… RECT Progress."

Harold's eyes widened as he slowly began to understand the situation. "And I work for the company's full dive technology RND division." He then leaned in into Harold's ear. "In other words and without getting into specifics you could say that I'm the one that's keeping Astrid alive. Now I ask you it wrong for me to expect a little compensation for my trouble?"

Hallson then walked over to the door, but stopped just as laid his hand on the handle. "I don't know what kind of promises you made to each other in the game and I don't really care. But I don't ever want to see you here again, understood?"

And for now on stay away from the Hofferson family. We're having the ceremony here on January twenty-sixth, a week from now, save the date. Even though you're not welcome here anymore you should come to the wedding. No need to thank me."

He then open the door. "Oh, Mr Hero, you've got the room all to yourself now. Say goodbye get out."

* * *

Harold returned home later that night and he was sitting in his room. To say that he was totally depressed would be the understatement of the year. He felt utterly useless and he looked at his NerveGear, once he learned of Astrid, he tried to enter into DAO system to find her, but discover that the server had been removed.

Then there was a knock at his bedroom door and his parents opened the door. Both of them were wearing concerned looks.

"We've got something to tell you, Harold," said his mother.

His father then noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong, son?" he asked.

They sat down in the living room and Harold began to explain what had happened in the hospital. Once he was finished both his parents had looks of disgust and horror.

"You mean to say that this Hallson fella is marrying young Astrid while she is unconscious," his father said furiously. "And just basically told you to fuck off."

"Pretty much," said Harold he then looked at his mother. "You said you wanted to tell me something."

His mother then pulled out a bunch of photographs and showed it to him. Harold looked at one of them and saw that it was sort of space station. The second one was a closer view of the space station, but the lens was clearly focusing on a window and he could definitely see that someone was inside. The third one was a real shock, it was a bit blurry, but he could just make out the figure. It was Astrid.

"Astrid?" he gasped.


	16. Mass Effect

Ragnar, or Richard Keatson as he was called in the real world, was lying in bed with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met riding on top of them, Heather Valha. Ever since they got out of DAO they had been seeing a lot of each other.

Richard was gazing upon Heather, who was practically bouncing up and down on. He ran his hand over her beautiful body taking in the bliss of their union. She was so tiny that it was almost unbearable and it was a lot more thrilling than the time they did it in DAO.

"This is the most fun we've had all night," Heather moaned.

"Well, I couldn't let my girl get bored now could I," said Richard.

Heather leaned towards him giving her a seductive smile. "You're anything but boring."

Richard then turned over so that he was now on top and while he pushed in and out he began licking and sucking on one of Heather's breasts while history is the one firmly with his left hand. During this Heather moaned indicating that she wanted more.

It was then that the phone rang, but seen how Heather didn't want them to stop. He simply gestured for her to get on to learn hands and knees and began fucking her doggie style. He then picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Richard Keatson here," he said as you continue to fuck Heather.

"It's me," said Harold's voice.

"Hiccup, what are you doing calling this late at night?" Richard asked as Heather groaned louder.

"What's that panting noise?" Harold asked.

"Oh, that's just me fucking Heather," Richard shrugged.

Richard was willing to bet that Hiccup was rolling his eyes. "Well… uh, I'm sorry that I had to call you at an inconvenient time then."

"Can… I… talk to… him?" said Heather in between moans.

"Sure," said Richard and passed the phone to her.

"Hi, Hiccup," said Heather as she panted.

"Listen I don't suppose I can convince you to stop just for a minute," said Harold's voice.

"No, I actually find it more exciting that someone is listening in on our… exuberance," said Heather as she licked her lips.

"Well, it's making me feel… uneasy," said Harold. "Listen I think I know what happened to Astrid."

That's sudden bit of news was enough to stop the two of them and they broke apart.

"Did you say you know what happened Astrid," Heather gasped.

"Yes, and I can't really explain it on the phone. I've already contacted the rest of the gang and I was hoping that the two of you could meet me at Gobber's," said Harold.

"Wild horses wouldn't stop us," said Heather.

"Good… and I'll just leave you to carry on what you're doing," said Harold.

Heather placed the phone down and turned to look at Richard.

"What you make of that?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Richard. "What I do know is that Hiccup needs our help."

Heather nodded and looked down at Richard's length, which was now covered in her juices. She then gave him her best lustful look.

"Well, he doesn't need us right now," she said.

"No," said Richard as he leaned in closer to her. He then impaled her again. "No, he doesn't."

Richard then began thrusting in and out at her with incredible speed. Neither knew how much more they could take.

"I'm cumming!" Heather yelled.

Richard then felt all her juices covering his length and he soon found that he couldn't hold out any longer. He then leased all his sperm into her and the entire room filled with the moans of pleasure.

Richard then laid on the bed with Heather lying next to him looking utterly exhausted.

"You know… that was much more fun than in DAO," said Heather panting.

"I know," said Richard and turned his head to look at her. "As much fun as this was… I think we need to… take a breather. Whatever Hiccup's got to tell us it's going to be big."

Heather nodded in agreement and without the two of them practically fell asleep right there and then not sure what Hiccup had planned for them.

* * *

The next day Harold walking through the streets heading down to the pub that Gobber, George Belchson owned. When you open the door he found that everyone was there sitting around a table, Richard, Heather, Snotlout aka Scott Jorgenson, Fishelegs aka Frank Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut aka Rachel and Terry Thorston and Eret aka Eric Eretson.

"Look finally shown up," said Scott.

"What's all this about?" Rachel asked.

"I bet it's something cool, like we get to blow something up," said Terry.

"Guys, I extremely doubt that Hiccup wants to become a terrorist," said Frank. "Besides he said that it was something to do with Astrid."

"Yes, I like to know about that," said Eric. "You weren't very clear."

"I thought it would be easier if I told you what once," said Harold as he took a seat.

"Well, we're here," said Richard. "So, what deal with Astrid?"

"Well, it's gonna take quite a bit of explaining," said Harold as he opened up his bag. He then pulled out a game and plated on the table. The couple looked like some sort of space battle with ships firing at one another and the title read _Mass Effect Online_. "First check this out."

"A game?" said Eric puzzled.

"It's a MMO for the AmuSphere, it's what were placed NerveGear on the market," Harold explained.

"So it's a VRMMORPG just like Dragon Age," said Richard curiously. He then looked at the cover. " _Mass Effect Online_."

"Hey, wasn't Mass Effect desired by the same company that originally wrote the Dragon Age series," said Frank.

"So what it's a space battle between aliens," said Heather.

"Not quite," said Harold. "From all the research I dug up PKing is allowed and got this hard-core skill system."

"What you mean hard-core?" Scott asked.

"I mean the game is not level based its skill-based. You have to use your skills over and over again to improve them and combat determines a new real-life physical abilities."

Richard whistled. "That is hard-core."

"Not only that, but you are able to fighting both in space and on planets. Naturally, it's a sci-fi game so there is no magic, but that hardly matters where all the killer weapons you're able to acquire."

"Sounds awesome," said Terry.

"Yeah, I bet we can blow more stuff up," said Rachel excitedly.

"Let's get back on track," said Eric he then looked at Harold. "What's this got to do with Astrid?"

Hiccup then pulled out the same photo his mother had shown him last night and plated on the table. Although looked at it and the eyes widened, the image was blurry but it was unmistakably Astrid.

"Look familiar?" said Harold.

"It looks like Astrid," said Heather afraid to touch the photograph in case it disintegrated in her fingers.

"Where did you get this?" Richard asked curiously.

"My mum, she showed it to me and explained all this last night," said Harold. "This picture was taken inside the game I just showed you." He then flipped the game case revealing a galaxy map behind it. "In this little spot here…" He pointed at a space station on the galaxy map. "It's a space station. Players are divided up into species and each one of those species are trying to be the first ones to reach the space station."

"Doesn't sound too difficult," said Scott.

"That's where you're wrong," said Harold. "You see there's a large blockade surrounding the space station calling themselves Reapers and they make it impossible for anyone to getting linear the space station."

"Then how did you get this picture?" Frank asked.

"The Quarian, that's one of the species you can become, created a stealth ship in the hopes to sneak behind the blockade. It almost worked, but they were soon discovered. However, before the ship was destroyed they managed to get a few pictures and when they check out the pics they saw something weird."

"You mean Astrid," said Richard.

"Yes, they zoomed in as far as they could and saw her," said Harold tapping the photograph.

"Okay, but if it's really Astrid what is she doing there?" Heather asked.

"The company that designed the game is called RECT Progress," said Harold grimly.

He then began to explain his meeting with Hallson and all of them just stared at him blankly.

"Certainly can't be a coincidence," said Eric.

"This guy must be sick if he is married Astrid while she is in a coma," said Heather in disgust.

"Not to mention that this guy might be holding her captive," Richard added.

"By mum is doing an investigation into this, but I fear she may not be able to discover anything in time," said Harold. He then looked at every single one of them. "I know this is just right out of the blue, but can I count on you guys for your help?"

"Do you even have to ask," said Richard.

"There's no way I'm going to leave Astrid in there," said Heather.

"I'm into," said Frank.

"You can count on us," said the twins.

Scott shrugged. "I'm not doing anything anyway."

"Astrid was one of us and there's no way were leaving her behind," said Eric.

"I was hoping you guys would say that," said Harold. He then pulled out more copies of the game. "Mum had a feeling as well and she got eight copies for the game for each of us."

"But we still need to buy the hardware for it?" Frank asked.

"Don't worry, it's compatible with the NerveGear," said Harold. "But don't worry we won't be trapped in this game."

"Like that ever gonna stop us," said Scott.

"We're not stopping until we get up back safe," said Heather.

"We'll have a find each other once we get in and then we can start making plans to enter that space station," said Harold.

They all nodded in agreement and began to embark on the newest adventure.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup was in his room looking down at his NerveGear rig. He knew he only had a week in finding Astrid before the wedding, but he was confident with the aid with his friends that they would be able to find her.

Without hesitation he inputted the game and plugged in the console. He then placed on the NerveGear and laid on his bed and took a deep breath.

He then began entering through the system and soon found himself facing the welcome screen.

"Welcome to _Mass Effect Online_ ," said a computers voice. Then a holographic keyboard appeared right in front of him. "Please, enter in your gender and name you wish to be identified as."

He knew was a risk since Christopher knew his ID, but he typed in _Hiccup_ anyway. Once that was done nine different alien species appeared in front of him.

"There are nine species of aliens to choose from," said the computer. "Please, select species you wish to play as."

Hiccup scroll through his choices, he had many to choose from, a birdlike species called Turian, a large reptilian species called Krogan, but he didn't care about them. He selected the human species.

"You have selected human, your character's appearance will be decided at random," said the computer. "Do you wish to continue?" Harold press the okay button. "You will now be teleported to your home planet in human territorial. Good luck player."

A bright light began to cover Harold and he soon found himself in his new avatar form. He looked down and saw that he was flying down towards a planet that looks a lot like Earth, but then he suddenly stopped.

He found himself suspended in the depths of space. "Now what?" he moaned.

Suddenly the planet below and began to vanish clear it was some sort of glitch. He soon found himself falling through space.

"What's going on?" he yelled.

* * *

Next second he found himself flat on the ground and wherever he was it was clearly not on earth. He was in some kind of forest, but the trees were clearly not from Earth. He had absolutely no idea where he was, but that in matter to him.

"I'm back in another game," he said as he lie down on the grass. "Even after everything I just went through."

He quickly got to his feet and took in his surroundings. "Okay, now where am I."

He then tried over the main menu, but nothing happened. Panic was about to fill his body, but then he tried with his left hand and the menu appeared. He quickly search for the logout button discovered it was there and breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Thank, God," he said. He then began to scroll through his main menu. "Okay where is the status window."

He found the window and something was odd, most of his skills were maxed out, except for one that was just a stream of question marks that used to be his dual wielding skill. He also saw that he had a rank saying _Commander_.

"It is this? Please don't be a bug," he begged.

He then realised why most of his skills were maxed out, more than half of them were the skills he achieved in DAO only with different names. He had absolutely no idea what was going on and then when he went to check your storage items he discovered that they were just a bunch of question marks.

Then a horrible feeling covered him. "Oh, crap." He quickly scroll down and to locate for one particular item. "Come on, please be here."

He then found what he was looking for, an item that said MHCP001. He opened it and a small crystal appeared, it was Asta's heart. He touched it with his finger and then there was a bright light and when they did there, floating in mid-air, was Asta.

Asta opened her eyes and Hiccup approached her. "Hey, Asta. It's me, you remember?" he said smiling.

Asta looked at him in tears filled her eyes. "I do… I remember you. Daddy."

"Asta," said Hiccup fighting back the tears.

"Daddy," said Asta tackling him with a hug.

Hiccup rubbed her head. "Your back, it's a miracle."

He only wish Astrid was here with them.

* * *

A few minutes later they sat on a log and Hiccup began explaining past events.

"So, do you know where you are or what's going on?" he asked. Asta shook her head. "Well, we're not in DAO anymore we're in a totally different game now. It's called Mass Effect Online.

"I need a few seconds to assess it," said Asta. She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "From what I can tell this what has been copied from Dragon Age Online servers."

"Really," said Hiccup.

"Yes, the engine, the programming and graphics format of exactly the same. The Cardinal system needs updating, but that's the only thing that sticks out to me."

"Huh, that makes sense because Argus was the company that was running DAO. They folded and RECT took over and if RECTs got all of Argus's technology it figures they imported over. Although, when I checked I still had some of my old skills, though with different names, and stats."

"Strange," said Asta. "I'll take a look at your data and see what I find." Asta closed her eyes. "Very interesting, you're right this is the same character data you use when you are in DAO. The formatting for save data is almost identical whatever skills you had that was similar in both games were imported over and merged."

"Oh, that's why dual wielding skill is gone," said Hiccup.

"Not just that all your items seem to be lost too. You might want to delete them before the error detection program finds out about it."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I better. I best see if I can contact the others and give them this warning as well."

Hiccup opened at his menu was discovered he still had his friends list. Without hesitation he sent a message to them and then he began to delete the items in this storage. Once he did that he looked down at Asta.

"Okay, but what am I going to do about my skill level?" he asked.

"No one else can see them. Well, no one except for the Game Master and as long as he doesn't you should be okay," said Asta.

Somehow that didn't reassure him. "Great, just perfect. Well, I guess a knotty beater anymore and is a plain old cheater and now." He then looked down at Asta into your city. "How are you identified by the system?"

Asta closed her eyes again. "Let's see. It's classifying me as player support programme. In the world of the game I'm an information hologram."

Then a black light began to cover Asta and within seconds she looked like a miniature hologram of herself. "This is what I look like as a hologram."

Hiccup blinked. "Whoa."

He then began to poker much to the dismay. "No, Daddy, that's annoying."

"You had admin privileges from DAO, do you still have them?" Hiccup asked.

Asta shook her head. "No, the system will only allow me to access the area maps and reference database."

"Oh," Hiccup sighed. He had hoped that she would be able to locate Astrid. "Listen, Asta I think your mummy might be stuck in here somewhere."

Asta's eyes widened. "Mummy? Really? What you mean she stuck?"

"After DAO was cleared Astrid never walked up in the real world, I found out that she was Mass Effect. There's a picture, but it's too blurry to tell."

"What are we going to do?" Asta asked.

"Well, I've got a pretty good idea where she might be it some sort of space station."

"Mummy is there, really?"

"I think so and me in a few old friends are going to trying free."

"If anyone can free it's you, Daddy," Asta smiled.

Hiccup smiled at her and then he realised something. "I am supposed to start on Earth so how come ended up in another planet instead?"

"I don't know," said Asta. "Your location data might be corrupted. Or perhaps there was some sort of interference."

"Either way, I hope the others on suffering with the same problem, still I wish the game had drop me a lot closer to the space station," said Hiccup. He then got to his feet. "Well, let's go." He then noticed he had something strapped to his back. "What's this?"

"It some sort of jet pack," said Asta. "It will allow you to find short distances."

"Okay, but how does it work?"

"You have to access your controller first," Asta explained. "Raise your left hand, then position your fingers like your grabbing something." Hiccup did what Asta instructed and found control appearing in his left hand. "Pull it towards yourself to elevate, push it away to descend and move it left unlike to turn."

"Okay," said Hiccup and he pressed down the controller.

He soon found himself floating upwards. It was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life and Asta kept on relaying instructions.

"Hold down the button to accelerate to deaccelerate just ease up on it a little."

Hiccup press down on the button and began to increase speed, but he found it extremely hard to control his movements.

"Keep on checking your gauge to keep an eye on how much fuel you have left. The gauge will increase over time, but it's wise not to rely on the jet pack too often."

Hiccup barely heard anything she said as he flew around. He'd never experienced anything like this, except maybe when he was riding on Toothless, but this time it was he who was actually flying.

"This is great," said Hiccup. "I think I've got it down. Do me a favour and scan the map see which planet were on and where the nearest town is."

"Where on a planet called Palaven, it's the home world of the Turians. The nearest city is the main capital called Telon." Her eyes then widened and she began looking around.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"There are other players near here," said Asta looking up into the sky.

* * *

Up in the sky, two Turians were flying two fighters. The one that was ahead was piloted by a female Turain and the other was piloted by a male Turain, who was lagging behind.

"Hey, wait up for me," said the male Turain as he struggled to keep up with the female Turain. "Nyreen!"

Nyreen sighed. "Hurry up, Recon. A little further and we'll reach the capital." She then looked at her targeting computer and gasped. "Watch out Recon!"

Recon had barely enough time to dodging missile and soon they found five Krogan fighters coming their way.

"Jeez, they never give up," Nyreen moaned. She then turned her fighter around. "Okay, prepare for battle."

"What are you doing?" said Recon. "Saren and the others are already there."

Nyreen ignored him and began to open fire on the Krogans. "I'll keep these guys busy. You try not one of them down okay."

"If you say so," Recon moaned and turned his fighter around.

"Show me how useful you can be," said Nyreen smiling.

Nyreen began blasting away at the Krogan fighters and not one of them down. She then zoomed past two of them and began firing at a third one destroying it."

"Dammit!" the Krogan yelled as the ship disintegrated.

Then two fighters began shooting at Nyreen. Fortunately, she was very skilled I was able to dodge their attacks.

Recon on the other hand wasn't so skilled, he was barely handling one fighter. Still he was holding his own against him and Nyreen felt as if they could win this.

However, a Krogan fired a missile at her. She was able to dodge it, but the missile slammed into Recon damaging his fighter. He was so preoccupied with trying to remain upright that he completely forgot about the fighter he was fighting.

"Idiot! Don't stop!" Nyreen yelled.

But it was too late, the Krogan fighter slammed into Recon's and they both began to disintegrate.

"Sorry!" Recon yelled.

"Recon!" Nyreen yelled.

Then another of the Krogan fighters fired another missile at which he was able to dodge. However, they kept on firing and eventually she got hit. She just had enough time to reject and use her jet pack to land safely on the ground.

* * *

Nyreen was wounded and the three remaining Krogan had also rejected from their fighters. They were now standing right in front of Nyreen, who clearly didn't have the strength to fight.

"Sorry about this," said the Krogan leader. "We're on a mission. So just give up your money and items and will let you go."

One of the Krogan looked at him. "Why are you acting like such a gentleman, Skarr?"

"Yeah, we haven't thought a chick in forever. Come on, let's waste," said the other Krogan.

Nyreen aimed her pistol at them. "Come on, try it, but I'm taking one of you with me. Whoever is not afraid of dying come on and step up and get some."

Skarr smirked. "You're a stubborn one, girl. Suit yourself."

Then the three Krogan aimed their rifles at her and Nyreen knew she could win, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Just as they were prepared to fight something crashed right through the trees. They blinked when they saw it was a human auburn hair that was braided.

"Gotta work on those landings," said the human.

The human got to his feet and he didn't seem to notice the three well-armed Krogan right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" said Nyreen. "Go! Get out of here!"

"Would someone mind tell me why three burly Krogan are taking on a girl?" the human asked. "That's pretty uncool you ask me."

One of the Krogan growled at him. "What did you say?"

"Better get your ass out of here newbie, fast," the second Krogan advised. The human just smirked as the two Krogan advance towards him. "You asked for it. Get ready to die!"

The Krogan then swung one of its large fist straight at him. However, the human dodge the fist and punched the Krogan in the gut sending him backwards and he slammed into the second one.

Nyreen just stared at him. "Excuse me, hate to interrupt, but do you mind if I take care of this?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess if you really want to," said Nyreen. "It's not like they were going to let you walk out of here alive anyway."

"Then sit back and let me at them," said the human as he pulled out his pistol.

One of the Krogan drew his rifle, but the human was so fast that he shot him in between the eyes. Everyone stared at him as the Krogan fell and disintegrated. Krogan had very high defence not to mention they regained health over time and he just scored a precise headshot, it was unheard of.

The human just looked at them. "Okay, who's next?"


	17. Captive Valkyrie

Nyreen still couldn't believe her eyes this human was able to take down a Krogan in a split second. Terror covered the second Krogan and he was so scared that he was unable to fire his rifle which gave the human a chance to take him down.

The human then looked up at Skarr. "How about you? Feel like fighting?"

Skarr looked at the bodies of the two Krogan that the human had just taken down. "No thanks, pal. My shooting skill is reaching nine hundred I would rather not just die just yet."

"At least you're honest about it," said the human. He then turned and looked at Nyreen. "How about you miss?"

Nyreen lowered her pistol. "Guess I'll pass too." She then glared at Nyreen. "But next time you're going down."

"Oh, then next time I'll make sure to bring more friends along," said Skarr.

He then activated his jet pack and landed on his fighter and seconds later he disappeared into the distance.

Human then look stared at the bodies of the Krogan. "Hey, how come there bodies aren't—"

"Shh! Our bodies can hang around a bit for a few seconds after death. This allows the players to listen in on conversations," said Nyreen placing a finger to her lips. Seconds later the bodies disintegrated. "Okay, now we can talk. So, what do you want? You want me to thank you, runaway or do you want to fight?"

The human then places his pistol is holder and smirked. "Well, you could just throw your arms around me that another option."

Nyreen narrowed her eyes. "You're not serious."

"Hey, I was just kidding," said the human raising his hands up in defence as he laughed.

Nyreen growled, but then a tiny boy spoke up. "No way! I won't let her do that!"

"Watch it? Stay ahead of site," said the human placing a hand over his shirt pocket.

Then she saw a hologram of a little girl shooting out of his pocket. "Mummy is the only one who is allowed Daddy," it said glaring at her.

"Wait, Daddy?" This entire situation was in weirdo by the second.

The human quickly grasped his hand around the hologram hoping to keep from site, but it was far too late for that. Nyreen moved in closer to get a better look at the hologram.

"No way, isn't that one of those private holograms?" she asked.

The human smiled nervously. "Sort of, I guess…"

Nyreen narrowed her eyes, something was off about this human plus it was unusual to see a human on Palaven.

"Then how about you tell me what a human like you is doing wondering around here?" Nyreen asked.

"I-I guess I got lost," said the human nervously.

Nyreen laughed. "How could you get that lost? The humans live solar systems away from here. My God you're weird."

She quickly decided that the human wasn't a threat and tucked away her pistol. "Anyway, thank you for saving me. I guess I should introduce myself I'm Lieutenant Nyreen of the Turian Hierarchy. Nice to meet you."

The human smiled. "I'm Hiccup and this is Asta."

Asta smiled as she rested on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Okay, then, Hiccup. Do you have any plans today? I mean because if you don't I can buy you a drink as thanks."

"A drink sounds awesome and if you don't mind I'd like to pick your brain about some stuff," said Hiccup.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Nyreen asked curiously.

"Just more about this world and especially about this space station."

"Oh, you must mean the Citadel," said Nyreen. "Yeah, sure. I might not look like it, but I know a lot about this game."

"The capital isn't too far away, but I'd advise caution you're not allowed to attack any Turians, but they are able to attack you."

"Don't worry I won't do anything to provoke them and you will be there lieutenant," said Hiccup.

Nyreen shrugged. "Just call me Nyreen and don't say I didn't warn you. I can't guarantee your safety, though."

She then turned towards the location where her fighter had crashed. "My fighter shouldn't be too far away and hopefully there will be enough to patch it together again. We can get there fast if we use our jet packs."

Hiccup then noticed that she wasn't using the controller to control her jet pack. "Wait, you can fly without using the controller."

"Of course, can't you?"

"I just learned how to use this thing so I'm still trying to figure everything out," Hiccup explained.

"Well, there's a little trick to doing it," said Nyreen. "Come on, turnaround, but access your controller."

"Okay."

Hiccup turned around and could hear Nyreen approaching him. She then began to fiddle with his jet pack and seconds later stepped back.

"I just configured your jet pack so that it will work automatically. All you have to do is pretend the jet pack is part of your body."

"Okay, let's give it a go," said Hiccup and it want as thrusters began to activate.

"Yes, just like that," said Nyreen. "Okay, now try doing the same thing only harder."

Hiccup took a deep breath, but he was still having trouble. Then out of nowhere Nyreen slammed him hard on the back that once he shot up into the air.

Asta flew up next to her as they watched him crashing through the trees and it took several seconds to realise that he had no control.

"Oh no," said Nyreen.

"Daddy!" Asta yelled.

They flew up through the tree line and looked desperately for him.

"Hiccup, are you okay!" Nyreen yelled.

They then heard a scream and saw that Hiccup was flying all over the place uncontrollably. "How do I make it stop!" he yelled.

Nyreen and Asta looked at one another and they began to laugh.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Asta yelled unable to control her laughter.

"That's hilarious!" Nyreen laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup finally got the hang of the jet pack and now was flying smoothly. To say he was enjoying himself would be an understatement, he had never witnessed such a sensation before except perhaps his days in DAO when you're flying around on Toothless.

"This is awesome," said Hiccup.

"I know, right," said Nyreen as she watched Hiccup flying around. "Looks like you're getting the hang of it. Now, follow me." Nyreen began flying west and Hiccup followed her. "Take it slow until you get the hang of it."

"Don't worry about me, we can go faster," said Hiccup.

Nyreen shrugged. "Okay."

Then her thrusters increase and she zoomed off into the distance. She was very confident that Hiccup was lagging behind, but when she turned her head she found that Hiccup was right behind her.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" he said smugly.

"Well, don't blame me if you crash," said Nyreen and produced another short burst.

Hiccup was struggling to keep up with her, but not as much as Asta.

"I can't go on, I need a break," said Asta and she flew into Hiccup's pocket.

Nyreen just stared at him. "You're the only person I know who can handle a jet pack at this speed."

Then Hiccup saw it, a large silver city with towers as far as tall as the eye could see.

"We made it," said Hiccup.

"Hey, were going to land at the base of the central tower okay," said Nyreen. Then a sudden horrible thought appeared in her mind. "Wait… Hiccup you do know how to land, right?"

Hiccup stared at the upcoming tower. "No, not really."

"Oh, crap," said Nyreen. She looked at Hiccup and then to the tower before looking back at him with an apologetic look. "Too late now. You're on your own."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup yelled.

Nyreen then began to descend downwards and Hiccup could do nothing as he slammed headfirst into the tower. He then fell to the ground with bells ringing in his head and looked up to see that several Turians were watching him.

"That was so not cool," said Hiccup.

"Stop whining have got some Medi-gel," said Nyreen and she began placing a strange gel over his body.

At once Hiccup's health began to increase and then he got to his feet. He then began to take on his surroundings.

"So this is the capital of the Turian home world," he said. "Man, it's beautiful."

"I know, right," said Nyreen.

"Nyreen!" a voice yelled. They turned around and saw Recon running towards them. "Thank God you're okay."

"Oh hey, Recon," said Nyreen.

Recon began to pant heavily. "I knew you would survive." He then noticed Hiccup for the first time. "A human?" He then quickly pulled reached for his pistol.

"No, it's okay," said Nyreen. "He saved me from those Krogan." Recon stared at Hiccup. "This is my friend his name is Recon and he's a private."

"Hey, there my name is Hiccup," said Hiccup extending his hand out.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you," said Recon shaking it. He then jumped back and reached his pistol again. "Wait, what am I talking about. I take that back." He then looked at Nyreen. "You sure about him, he could be a spy or something."

"No, he's cool," Nyreen assured. "I'm pretty sure he was a spy he wouldn't be such an idiot."

"Jeez, thanks a lot," Hiccup muttered.

"Anyway, Saren and the others are waiting for you at the bar," said Reocn.

"Oh, that's right," said Nyreen, who had completely forgotten about Saren. "On second thought, I can't go today."

"Huh, you're not going?" said Recon.

"No, I sort of promised Hiccup I'd buy him a drink for saving me," said Nyreen and began to drag Hiccup away. "See ya."

Hiccup wasn't sure what was going on and part of him didn't want to know as Nyreen dragged him away.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in a restaurant and the waitress had just gave them some drinks.

"Is that Recon guy your boyfriend?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, are the two of you in love?" Asta asked.

At once Nyreen turned bright red. "No! We're not in love… we-we're just in the same party as all."

"I don't know, from where I was standing you guy seem tight," said Hiccup.

"Oh whatever… I know him in real life we go to the same school and were classmates, but that's it," said Nyreen firmly.

Hiccup wasn't entirely convinced and for some reason Nyreen seem to remind him of Astrid. Nyreen soon realise she was making a scene and composed herself.

"Anyway, bottoms up and thanks again for saving me," she said and they then touch the glasses against one another.

Hiccup took a sip of his drink and then looked at Nyreen curiously. "Those guys we met in the forest were playing pretty rough. Are games of PKers normal for this game or what?"

"Well for one thing the Krogan and Turians never got along, but those guys were organised and that wasn't happening until recently. I find it hard to believe that Krogan would dare land on Palaven. If you ask me there giving up trying to conquer the Citadel soon."

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me what you knew about the Citadel?" said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned it before," said Nyreen looking at him curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Hiccup looked at her emotionlessly. "I want to get into that space station as soon as I can."

"Join the club, every player wants to get inside. You could say that's the grand quest of Mass Effect Online."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see by entering into that space station said that there is a scientist that has created a way that will grant a species to control the entire galaxy."

"I'm starting to understand," said Hiccup as he took a bite of his cake. "But I've heard that there is some sort of blockade around this space station."

"Yes, the Reapers. No one has seen a blockade as tight this one before many have tried to sneak in, but there always detected and blown to pieces within seconds."

"They're that strong," Hiccup gasped.

"Well, let me put it this way. The game has been around for year, right? No one has gone past them."

"Hmm, maybe everyone is missing that one quest," said Hiccup pondering. "No… wait, maybe it's designed so that one species can't reach alone."

Nyreen stopped eating her cake and stared at him. "Hey, you've got good instincts. For now everyone thinks it's a missing quest or they they're preparing for a full frontal assault. But if we have to work together to beat it, it will never happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. Why would you help another species with request if they're the ones about getting the reward?" Nyreen explained. "Can you imagine anyone being call with that arrangement?"

"Then getting to the space station is impossible. What's the point of even trying?"

"No arguments here," said Nyreen.

Hiccup and slammed his fist on the table. "Well, I can't sit around and doing nothing."

Nyreen stared at him and Asta rested on his shoulder rubbing his cheek.

"Daddy?" she said.

Hiccup took a deep breath and gave Nyreen an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just that—I have to get that station as soon as I can."

Nyreen stared at him. "Okay… what's the rush?"

"I'm sort of… looking for someone."

"What you mean?"

"No offence, but it's hard to explain. The short of it is me and my friends are looking for someone and we believe that she has some sort of connection to the Citadel."

Nyreen looked into his eyes and saw sadness in them. She may not know who he was looking for, but clearly it was someone very special.

Hiccup smiled at her. "Thank you, Nyreen. All the info you gave me is really going to help."

He then got to his feet and was prepared to walk away, but Nyreen grabbed his arm. "Wait, are you heading to the Citadel right now?"

Hiccup nodded. "I need to see for myself."

Hiccup then freed himself from her grip and made his way to the door.

"You won't make it without a skilled pilot and you have to fight many monsters, players and all sorts of things just to reach it." She sighed. "Wait, if you want I can take you to the there."

Hiccup stared at her. "Thanks, but I've already got a crack team though I have no idea where they are. Besides, we've only just met and I feel right you coming all that way."

Nyreen then marsh away towards him. "Right, then maybe you'll really know how to get there. Do you know how to pilot a ship or do you even have the credits to buy one?"

"Well… I-I'll think of something," said Hiccup.

"Too late, my mind is already made up," said Nyreen firmly.

Hiccup could tell there was no arguing with her and he can disagree with her. He knew absolutely nothing about this game, you didn't even know how to get off the planet.

"Okay," he sighed.

"So, do you want to meet up tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Hiccup.

"Then I'll meet you here tomorrow at three PM sharp, I have to logout right now," said Nyreen as she opened her menu screen. "So, when you are ready you can logout in one of the rooms upstairs. Okay? Well, see you then."

"Wait!" he yelled. Nyreen stared at him. "Thank you, Nyreen."

Nyreen smiled back and pressed the logout button and seconds later she vanished.

* * *

A few minutes later Hiccup went up to room in the restaurant. He was lying down on the bed and Asta was flying around. She then reverted back to a normal form.

"I guess this means, this is goodbye until tomorrow. Doesn't it?" said Asta.

"Yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow soon. It won't be that long," Hiccup assured.

"Daddy? Will it be all right if I sleep next to you?" Asta asked. "Just until you logout."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

Asta smiled and cuddled up next to him. Hiccup looked at her with the biggest smile he could muster.

"You, me and the others are going to save Astrid. Then the three of us will go and buy a house somewhere again," he said.

"That would make me so happy," said Asta smiley. "You know, living with you and Mummy again will be a dream come true."

Hiccup then placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not a dream. I promise you I'll make it a reality."

Asta smiled, but then saw him fall asleep. "Good night, Daddy."

* * *

Astrid was in a space station wearing a blue silk dress and staring out the window into the vacuum of space. The room she was in was nice, it had a bathroom, shower and the bed could easily fit three people, though it was more of a prison than anything else.

She had been inside for about two months and she had yet to find a way to escape. She was starting to lose hope she would ever see the real world again.

"Right now your face is more beautiful than ever, Astrid," said a voice. "The way you look when you're about to cry. I wish I could preserve it and hang it on a wall."

She knew who it was and she wanted nothing more than to break his neck. "What are you waiting for? Permission?"

The door of her room opened and walking inside wearing a fine pressed suit was Christopher Hallson, or as he liked to call himself in this game the Illusive Man.

"You can do whatever you want, I have no say in the matter," she said bitterly. "You're the system admin after all."

"Such cold words from such a pretty mouth," said Hallson. "Now have I ever laid a hand on you when you didn't want me to?"

"And yet you keep me here against my will," Astrid pointed out.

"I have given everything that a lady such as yourself deserves and yet you keep on rejecting me. So, I'll ask you this question when are you going to give your heart to me?"

"Never," said Astrid coldly. "The only things I'll give you are disgust and hatred and nothing more."

"You're a stubborn girl, I'll give you that," said Hallson as he sat on the table opposite her in places and under her cheek. "But you know for while I've been thinking romance is nice and all, but it might be more fun if I just took you by force."

Astrid just sat there glaring at him as he brushed his hand against her cheek. She then her eyes as he made his way down to her breasts, but then pulled his hand away just as quick.

"It was a joke, I'd never really force myself on you," he said as he jumped off the table. "I don't have to, you'll start wanting me soon enough I promise."

"You're insane," said Astrid.

Hallson chuckled. "You won't be talking like that for much longer." He then made his way over to a window and looked out into the vacuum of space. "Right now in this world tens of thousands of players are enjoying this game, but none of them have a clue of the true potential of the fulldive system."

Astrid stared at him in puzzlement. "Did you know by expanding the brains control regions one could influence a person's thoughts, emotions and memories."

Astrid stared at him in horror. "You can't, technology like that is illegal."

"Oh, but you're wrong. In fact several countries are researching as we speak. The only thing standing in the way is fining people to experiment on, but one day I watching the news and there they were. Ten thousand ideal guinea pigs."

Astrid knew he was talking about the DAO incident. "Alvin Trench was a genius, but he was also a fool. All he wanted was to use his technology for was his game, he couldn't see the potential in it. But I did, it wasn't too difficult to adjust the routers. The minute DAO players were logged out I grabbed a few from the flow just like that. I had three hundred of my very own test subjects."

My research is taken great strides over the past two months. I've been developing technology that seeds memories with objects and use them to control emotion. My work is almost finished now."

Astrid clenched her fists. "You are crazy. My uncle would never allow that kind of research."

Hallson then made his way towards her smirking. "He wouldn't if he knew about it, but it's been done in secret just a small team and myself. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to sell it off."

"To who?" Astrid asked.

"A corporation in America," he said. "You wouldn't believe how anxious they are to get their hands on it. And soon under the sell it and RECT to them as much as I can."

"That won't happen," said Astrid getting to her feet. "I'll see to that. As soon as I get back to the real world the first thing I'll do is report you to the police."

Hallson chuckled. "You want to bet? You're in the same boat as the other guinea pigs." Astrid's eyes widened. "What? You haven't figured it out if I wanted I could alter your memories too."

He smiled at the fear in her eyes, but it was short lived when he got a message. "I'm on the way, wait for my orders," he said. He then looked back at Astrid and ran his hands through her hair. "Don't worry, the last thing I would ever want to do is turn you into a porcelain doll, but the next time we meet I hope you will be more…" He then pulled her hair to his nose and sniffed it. "Just a bit more submissive."

He then walked over to the door and began pressing down on the keypad. Astrid watch as he entered the numbers, but it was fixed preventing her from seeing the numbers he was inputting.

When the door opened he looked back at her. "Farewell, my love."

He then exited the room and the door shut behind him and Astrid fell to her knees. There was only one person in the entire world that could save her.

"Hiccup, please save me," she said.


	18. To The Citadel

It was morning and Nyreen, or Natalie Jowdotter as she was called in the real world, was making her way into school. In the real world she had burning red hair and crystal blue eyes.

She was minding her own business when a dark-haired boy appeared out of nowhere glaring at her. "Hold it right there, Nyreen," he said.

Natalie sighed. The boy in front of her was Recon and in the real world his name was Rex Solson. "I told you not to call me that at school, Rex, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," said Rex looking embarrassed. "Sorry, Natalie."

"What do you want?" she asked. She then blinked. "Why are you even here? You got a release from taking the high school entrance exams. They're not making you come anyway, are they?"

"I just needed to talk to you, I've been waiting all morning," he said. He then stared at her. "Wait, you're not here for the exams are you?"

"No, the adviser for the karate club asked me to come in that's all." She then looked at him curiously. "Well, what's up?"

"It's Saren and the others they all wanted to go hunting again this afternoon," he said.

"Sorry, I won't be going out for those guys for a while."

"Wait… what? Why not?" he asked.

"I've got plans to head over to Ilos. That's why," she explained.

Rex stared at her. "But isn't Ilos the nearest planet to the Citadel." Realisation then hit him. "Wait a second, are-are you're not going without human."

"Yeah, well… sort of," said Natalie looking slightly embarrassed. "I promised him I would show him how to get there."

"But—have you thought about what you're doing Ny—" He stopped when he saw her glare. "Natalie, is just so far away and—and you guys will be sleeping together—"

Natalie's face turned red from embarrassment and anger and before she could stop herself she punched him in the gut. At one she regretted it as he fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Sorry… about that," she said apologetically. "Anyway I've already decided and that's that. Say hi hi to Saren and the others for me." She then ran off. "See you later!"

* * *

Later that evening she removed her school uniform and looked at her AmuSphere. She couldn't help but think on what Rex had said to her.

"All I'm doing is showing him the way, that's all I'm doing," she said to herself.

In truth she really hated virtual reality, because what happened her brother. Her brother had been one of the few unfortunate people that was trapped in DAO, but by some miracle he survived and he told how.

He was part of an organisation calling themselves the Grey Wardens, who devoted themselves with clearing the game. He even talked about the commander he served under, though he never divulged his name, but she imagined him to be a badass player and she held one day she would be able to meet him.

She then placed a shirt over her underwear and placed her AmuSphere on ahead. She then lay down on the bed and re-entered into the game of Mass Effect Online.

A few minutes later she entered the restaurant where Hiccup was staying at and found that he himself had just entered the game. He then noticed her as she approached him.

"Hey there," he said. "Been waiting long?"

"Not at all," she said. "I just walked in. Actually I was out shopping for gear."

"Oh, that's right," he said and looked at his clothes. "I should update my gear as too. I don't think this is going to be enough."

"Okay, I know a good store where you can get the best gear, that you have enough money because they're not cheap," she said.

Hiccup opened his menu. "Well, it seems I've got quite a bit." He then began shaking his pocket up and down. "Hey, Asta. Wake up when heading out now."

Asta head emerge out of his pocket and yawned. She didn't even knew a hologram could yawn. "Okay," she said tiredly.

* * *

They then spent the next hour buying supplies for Hiccup. He was now wearing armour and was holding a better class of pistol.

"I could really use something in close quarters," he said.

"Well, there are lightsabers is," said Nyreen. "Now they are quite pricey."

"I'll take one," he said.

Nyreen stared at him as he bought a lightsaber with a green tint. She couldn't figure this guy out one bit and for some reason that wanted her to join him even more.

"Okay, next step we need to buy a ship," said Nyreen. "Shit always determine on your species and your rank. So, what rank are you?"

"I believe in the commander," said Hiccup.

Nyreen's jaw practically dropped. "But—but that's a rank just below captain. How is that even possible?"

Hiccup rub the back of his neck. "I-I don't know."

Nyreen shook her head. "Well, if you're commander that means our options are almost infinite. In fact I may know the perfect ship is, it's a battle frigate. Though you wouldn't tell just by looking at it, it's small, fast and extremely powerful. It can only be acquired by human commander and they must have a Turian with a minimal rank of lieutenant."

"Well, I think we know what we're getting," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon made their way to large tower that Hiccup had slammed into last night. It took several seconds for Hiccup to realise that this must be some sort of landing zone.

"I take it that this is some sort of landing zone," he said.

"Aren't you a quick study," said Nyreen smiling.

Nyreen soon guided him over to a port. She then open the menu began selecting from the ships they could buy and she was about a plus on the one she recommended when three Turians entered.

"Nyreen," said the one that was leading them.

"Oh, uh… hello, Saren," she said. She was hoping that they would have left before he found them.

"What's this I hear about you leaving the party?" he asked. "Is that true?"

"Well… yeah, it is," she said.

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to upset the other members?" he asked.

"You said it wouldn't be a problem if I joined only when I had the time," she pointed out. "You also said that I could quit whenever I wanted to."

"Yes, I know what I said, but you've been with us for a while now. Everyone knows you, if you leave us it's going to damage the reputation of the party."

Hiccup looked at Nyeen and then to Saren, narrowing his eyes. "Party members are not items."

Everyone turn their gaze upon Hiccup as he marched up to Saren, who glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Party members aren't items so don't expect them to be on-call for you," he said. "They're not your armour, they're not your gun, then not your equipment."

Saren snarled. "You son of a—" He then pulled out his rifle. "I bet that big mouth of yours got you kicked out of the Alliance. Let's see what you've got you piece of human trash."

"You do realise technically we're both human," Hiccup said raising an eyebrow.

That made Saren even angrier and Nyreen spoke up, "Okay, that's it. Enough! Hiccup is my new partner, so leave him alone."

Saren stared at her. "What? Nyreen, you're abandoning us to be a renegade like him?"

Nyreen was taken aback, but she stood firm. "Yes. I am and I'm not coming back ever."

Saren aimed his rifle at Hiccup's forehead. "I don't give a damn about you buzzing around my party members, but if you think you can steal then then that's another story. If you're stupid enough to waltz in into another species territorially then it's your own damn fault if you get killed human."

Suddenly Saren had the click of a pistol right behind his head. Everyone turned and saw another Turian aiming a pistol right in the back of Saren's head.

"He may not be able to kill you, but I can," said the Turian.

At once Hiccup realised who it was. "Ragnar?"

Ragnar smiled. "Hi, Hic," he said. He then turned his attention on Saren. "Now, you're just going to walk out of here and leave us alone or I'll pull the trigger. Deal?"

Saren snarled, but put his rifle away. "Fine." He then glared at Nyreen. "Once you cross our border you better run and hide Nyreen. I never expected you to betray me like this. Never, but you'll regret it soon enough."

Saren then walked away with his two guards leaving the three of them alone.

"Well, that was bracing," said Ragnar as he pulled his pistol away.

"It's good to see you, Rag," said Hiccup smiling. "You know the others are?"

"No, but thanks for that warning you gave me. I still don't understand what happened," he said rubbing his forehead. He then noticed Nyreen. "Ah, I see didn't waste any time talking to locals."

"Oh, I forgot, Ragnar, Nyreen. Nyreen, Ragnar."

Ragnar outstripped a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for the help there," said Nyreen shaking his hand. "And I'm really sorry the two of you got dragged into all this."

"Don't worry about it we get into this sort of thing all the time," said Ragnar.

Nyreen blinked. "And you've survived this long?"

Hiccup and Ragnar exchange looks and then shrugged.

Nyreen then returned to the screen with the selected ship and press the okay button. At once a ship materialised right in front of them, it was large enough to hold about a hundred players may be more. There was big writing on its whole saying, Normandy.

"What's a renegade anyway?" Hiccup asked Nyreen.

Nyreen closed her eyes. "A renegade is a player that abandons their territorially. If you get branded as one everyone is going to look down on you."

"And your cool that?" said Hiccup.

"I don't really care," said Nyreen as she boarded the ship. "But I don't understand why people are so quick to tie each other down like that. I mean what's the point of having ships, you know?"

"You humans are so complicated," said Asta as she exited from Hiccup's pocket and flew up to a shoulder. "Honestly, your psychology is confusing. Why do you act so horribly to each other when all you want is companionship?"

Ragnar laughed. "Ah, this must be little Asta," he said. "I see you were able to restore her."

Asta blinked at him. "Are you—?"

"Yes," said Ragnar. "But I would appreciate it if you would still consider Hiccup your daddy."

Nyreen stared at them, she had no idea what they were talking about and decided asked them later about it. She then looked at Asta. "What do you mean?"

"If it were me," she said and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "I would do that. Its simple straightforward and efficient."

Nyreen stared at Asta then looked at Hiccup. "That's an amazing AI. Do all private holograms at like that or just yours?"

"It's a long story," said Hiccup as he placed Asta in his pocket.

Ragnar looked at him. "You mean you haven't told." He then rolled his eyes. "Of course you haven't."

"Haven't told me what?" Nyreen asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Hiccup.

She then looked at Ragnar who gave a look that said, _I'll tell you later_.

"Nyreen!" Recon's voice yelled.

They turned and saw Recon running down towards them.

"Hey, Recon," said Nyreen.

"How could you do this?" he asked incredulously. "You could have at least had something before you left."

"Sorry, guess I forgot," said Nyreen apologetically.

"Why did you quit the party all of a sudden like that?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't really think too hard about it actually. I just did it." She then looked at Recon concernedly. "What are you gonna do though?"

"I'd like to go with you, but there's something that's been bugging me," he said.

"What is it?" Nyreen asked curiously.

"I can't really prove anything yet, but there's a few things I want to look into so I'm going to stay in Saren's party just a little bit longer." He then looked at that Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup, she has a habit of getting herself into trouble. I'd appreciate it if you keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," said Hiccup.

Ragnar shook his head. "You asked the wrong guy kid. Hiccup has gotten himself into more trouble more times than I can count."

"Who's that?" Recon asked pointing at Ragnar.

"A friend of Hiccup's apparently," said Nyreen. She then looked at Recon. "We'll be heading straight to Ilos. Message me if you need anything."

She then entered into the ship and Hiccup and Ragnar followed close behind.

"Let me get this straight, in real life he's your friend," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, something like that," Nyreen shrugged. She then saw the looks that both he and Ragnar were giving her. "Okay, what's that look supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Hiccup as they made their way over to the cockpit.

"We just got the feeling that he's a little jealous and all," said Ragnar.

"Now that's a person's feelings I can understand," said Asta. She then looked at Nyreen. "He must like you a lot wouldn't you say Nyreen? Do you feel the same way about him?"

Nyreen face turned bright pink and she quickly sat down in the cockpit. "I don't know… Geez. Let's just get this thing under way."

She then began operating the ship and seconds later they found themselves flying up into the sky. Nyreen can help at take one last look at Palaven thinking that it was probably the last time she would see it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Citadel, was sitting up in her bed and much to her annoyance Hallson was laying on top of it. He began touching all over her body, but stopped when he realised she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Unbelievable," he said as he rested his head on the pillow. "You can be so stubborn. Seriously, no matter what I do I can't defile you. It's not like that bodies real. Can't you just loosen up and enjoy yourself a little?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, but to me it doesn't matter if my body is real or virtual. You may not think that way but I do."

Hallson stared at her in amusement. "Are you afraid that you're going to be corrupted somehow?" He laughed. "Because if that's the case you're definitely need to take things a little less seriously while you're here."

"Well, I'm not planning on staying in this prison forever. You'll see, he'll come and save me."

Hallson stared at her. "Really? Who will? That hero boyfriend of yours, goes by the name of Hiccup?" Astrid stared at him as he got off the bed. "Please, you think I didn't know. His real name is Harold, I met in the other day in the real world. I couldn't believe that weak little boy was the same one who beat Dragon Age Online. It took me a second to collect myself."

He then sat at the table and look directly at her. "By the way where do you think I met him? In your hospital room as you are lying there I told him I would be marrying you next week. My God, you should've seen his face. It was like all the colour drained out of it, I could barely keep myself from laughing."

He then smirked at her as if keeping a secret joke to himself. "You know what I think? I'll bet you anything that brat won't have the guts to put on the NerveGear ever again."

Astrid glared at him. "Hiccup is ten times the man you are."

Hallson narrowed his eyes. "That reminds me, I promised him I was going to send him a wedding invitation. I'm pretty sure he'll come, he's going to want to see you in your wedding dress. I know I'm generous, the least I can do is leave the little hero a few crumbs."

He then laughed and Astrid turned her eyes upon the mirror that was attached to her bed. He then goes on to his feet. "Well, I have to get going now, Astrid. I hope you don't miss me too much."

There was only one thing in that conversation that caught Astrid interest and that was Hiccup being alive. She then turned her eyes upon Hallson's reflection in the mirror as he inputted the code and just like she thought she was able to see him inputting the numbers. Hallson didn't seem to notice as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Astrid smirked to herself as she remembered the numbers he inputted. _81132329_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nyreen was flying the Normandy from the vastness of space. Hiccup had decided to go and explore the ship leaving her alone with Ragnar.

"So do you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing you should know is that were survivors of DAO," said Ragnar.

Nyreen felt her jaw fall into the vacuum of space. She stared at him. "You-you two were survivors from that death game?"

"Yeah, and we thought on the front lines. In fact Asta is actually an AI from that game, she was a program that was designed to monitor the emotions of the players in the game."

Nyreen stared at him. "Then how can she be in this game?"

"It's a long and complicated story," said Ragnar. "Anyway, no doubt you're aware that three hundred players haven't awoken yet, including Hiccup's girlfriend. A few days ago we found a photograph of someone that looked a lot like Astrid inside the Citadel."

Nyreen started to understand why Hiccup was so desperate to get to the Citadel. "So that's why he wants to get the Citadel as soon as possible." She then realised what Ragnar was indicating. "Wait, if she is in this game then—"

"So, are the other three hundred players?" Ragnar finished. "I know it sounds crazy, but so far is the only lead we've got."

"Okay, why would someone do this? I mean it doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but I have a feeling that the answers we seek inside the Citadel. Besides, one a bit of a time already." Ragnar close his eyes. "You see Astrid uncle is the CEO of RECT Industries, the same company that created this game and this guy this guy Christopher Hallson, who is the fulldive developer of the company, is going to marry Astrid next week."

Nyreen stared at him dumbfounded. "You mean that he is going to marry a girl in a coma, that's sick."

"Yes, and it's a little too convenient if you ask me," said Ragnar. "If Astrid was awake she would turn him down or she might just break his arm and that if he's lucky."

"This Astrid sounds quite the girl," said Nyreen.

"Yes," Ragnar admitted. "You actually remind me of her a bit. The two of you ever met you would I've become best friends or try to murder each other."

"Let's stick with best friends," said Nyreen. She then looked up at Ragnar. "Well, if you guys are saying is true then you have my help."

"Thanks, Nyreen," said Ragnar smiling. "Though I would appreciate it if you keep this to yourself. I it still too painful for Hiccup to comprehend.

"My lips are sealed."

Hiccup then entered the cockpit with Asta. "This place is amazing and a bit empty."

"Once we find the others it will certainly full up," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded and looked out the window and saw some strange large device coming into view. "What is that?"

"That's called a Mass Relay, we have to use those if we want to reach to another system," Nyreen explained. "I'm thinking we should head straight to Illium. It's an Asari world and it is an excellent place to resupply."

"Can we just walked straight to Ilos?" Hiccup asked.

"No, doing that would make us lose all our fuel and will be dead in space. We just need to stop there and refuel and there is just a short skip and a jump to Ilos."

"Good, the sooner were there the better," said Hiccup.

Nyreen flew the ship over to the Mass Relay and inputted the coordinates for Illium. Seconds later they went so fast that the stars look like lines instead of dots. Hiccup just stared at the lights wonder.

Unbeknownst to any of them, on their ship was a tracer sending a signal and behind them were several Krogan ships that were in hot pursuit.


	19. The Attack On Illium

Soon the Normandy came out of FTL, stood for faster-than-light, and out of the window they could see Illium.

"There it is, Illium," said Nyeen.

"After say this about RECT, they know how to make a pretty cool game," said Hiccup.

"The coding is so complex I can barely understand it," said Asta.

"Shame it's being used as a prison," said Ragnar.

"Do you think the others could be there?" Hiccup asked.

"A bit of a longshot, considering is about over a hundred planets," said Nyreen. "Though some of those planets are not owned by any species. Easy in order to own a planet the specie has to create a colony and divert money into building the cities."

"Most likely will probably meet them on Ilos and if not will just have to attack the Citadel with all we've got," said Ragnar.

"You guys there prepare for landing," said Nyreen as she picked in the landing coordinates. "I've never really landed a ship this size on a platform."

"You couldn't have told us that before we hopped on board," said Ragnar.

"Hey, any landing you can walk away from is a good one," said Nyreen.

"At least we don't die," Hiccup whispered.

* * *

A few minutes later they landed on Illium a little worse for wear, but still alive. Then when the exit the ship Nyreen got a message.

"Oh, someone is messaging me," she said. She looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, I have to get this."

"Sure," said Hiccup.

Nyreen accessed the message and discovered that it was from Recon. "It's from Recon again. It's probably nothing, but I'll check anyway." She began to read through the message. "It says: _I was right, be careful._ That's it."

"What does he mean about being careful?" Ragnar asked.

Asta then popped out of Hiccup's pocket. "Daddy, I'm detecting a tracer on the ship."

"What?" said Nyreen and activated her jet pack. She soon found the trace on the whole the ship and crushed it in a hand. "It's Krogan made."

"How did the Krogan place a tracer on our ship?" Hiccup asked.

Nyreen like to know the answer that question as well. "I don't know, but it means you about to have company."

"Can Krogan attackers in the city?" Ragnar asked.

"Well none of us are Asari so they can kill us on an Asari world."

She didn't understand why a party of Krogan would attack them, especially this for out of their territory. It didn't make any sense and there was still the issue with the tracer they had only just left Palaven and there was no way a Krogan sneak on the planet, let alone in the spaceport.

Suddenly several Krogan ships began to descend above them. Then about twelve Krogan landed in front of them blocking their path to the exit.

"Oh, crap," said Nyreen.

"Looks like were fighting," said Ragnar.

"Looks that way," said Hiccup.

The three them throughout their weapons and began firing upon the Krogan, but unlike the Krogan Hiccup came across in the forest these ones had shields. Quickly the old began to take cover behind some crates.

"We're outnumbered and outgunned," said Nyreen.

"Like that ever gonna stop us before," said Ragnar as he kept on firing on the Krogan.

Then suddenly someone began to shoot the Krogan from behind. The three of them looked up and saw an Asari, which was basically a blue skinned female, a Salarian, which was an amphibian lifeform and a Drell, which was a reptilian lifeform.

"Who are those guys?" Nyreen asked.

Ragnar opened his menu and his eyes widened. "No way, it's Heather, Eret and Fishlegs."

Hiccup stared at him open-mouthed. "You're kidding."

Nyreen took a wild guess that those three were friends of theirs and at this point she was glad assistance.

"So we were late," said Eret, who was the Drell. "You won't believe what we have to do just trying to reach this planet."

The Asari, who was Heather, then blasted them with a strange blue energy. "Not to mention I had to learn how to use my Biotics."

"And then we had a track you down," said Fishlegs, who was the Salarian.

"Hey, we're just glad you guys showed up," said Hiccup.

"Okay with the Asari we stand a much better chance, but this battle can carry on forever," said Nyreen.

"Not an option," said Hiccup. He then walked out of his hiding place and grabbed hold of his lightsabre.

"Hiccup, you don't even know how to use that!" Nyreen yelled. "Listen if we lose it just means a couple of extra hours of flying."

"Like I said not an option," said Hiccup as he activated the lightsabre. "Besides, as long as I'm alive no one in my party is going to die. I won't let that happen again."

"Just trust him," said Ragnar placing a hand on Nyreen's shoulder.

"Daddy, knows what he's doing," said Asta landing on her other shoulder.

Nyreen watched and what she saw took her breath away. The Krogan open fired at Hiccup, but he moved the lightsaber around so fast that she could barely see the tip. He had sliced through every single bullet the Krogan had fired I needed even get a single scratch.

The Krogan were as surprised as she was and Heather, Fishlegs and Eret took down three of them before they can mount a counter-attack Hiccup charged at them. He began slicing through the Krogan like they were nothing.

"Stand strong!" the leader yelled.

It didn't do them any good, Hiccup which we tore them to pieces and the former Grey Wardens covered him. It wasn't long until only the leader was remaining and each had one last ditch attempt to annihilate Hiccup by firing his rifle at him.

Hiccup took several the hits, but he sliced right through his rifle and leg sweep him knocking him flat on his face. The Krogan looked up and saw Hiccup pointing his lightsaber right at him.

"Isn't my Daddy amazing," said Asta cheering.

Nyreen can't help but agree with Asta as she and Ragnar ran up to Hiccup and the Krogan.

"Okay, I want answers," said Hiccup.

The Krogan laughed. "I'd say after that performance you deserve to know a few. Firstly my name is Grunt, commander of Aralakh Company."

"Aralakh Company?" Nyreen gasped. "That's the top unity in the Krogan Empire. There the honour guard of the Krogan Emperor himself an answer to no one else."

"Then what did we do to earn such attention?" Ragnar asked.

"You caused quite a stir on Tuchanka so much so that the Emperor commanded a unit to annihilate two players," said Grunt. "At first I thought it was overkill and a complete waste of Aralakh Company's time, but then he told us you took out Skarr and that caught my interest."

"Who's this Skarr guy?" Hiccup asked.

"He's one of General Wreav's top captains and is famous for hunting down Turians, but yesterday he got creamed in a fight and had to retreat. I believe it was the two of you."

Hiccup and Nyreen looked at each other, they knew who he was talking about. It was the Krogan that left them after the two of them met.

"Okay, but why was the Emperor so interested on getting us out of the way?" Nyreen asked.

Grunt shrugged. "I don't really know politics aren't my thing, but I believe the two of you were interfering with a major plan. Can't say I know what this plan is, but there's been a lot of troop movement going on."

"Are they going to try and attempt to take over the Citadel?" Nyreen asked.

Grunt shook his head. "Doubtful, the Generals believe that in order take on the Citadel the entire army would need special enhanced dreadnoughts if they wish to tackle the Reapers and there is no way we can afford that stuff."

The three of them looked at each other this bit of news was troubling, but how are the interfering with the plan they knew nothing about.

"I've given you the answers you seek so are you gonna kill me or let me go?" Grunt asked.

Hiccup withdrew his lightsabre. "You can go."

Grunt got to his feet. "I hope we fight again on the battlefield human, though I would prefer if you were on my side."

They watched as he uses jet pack to board his ship I watch it fly off.

"What was that about?" Heather asked.

"Don't know, but I think we've stumbled on something big," said Hiccup.

"Don't we always?" said Ragnar.

"Have you heard from Snotlout and the twins?" Eret asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, but knowing those three will probably head straight over to the Citadel."

"So we get there before they do something reckless," said Fishlegs.

Heather then noticed for the first time that Nyreen was with them. "Who's she?"

Hiccup looked up. "Oh, this is Nyreen, she's been a big help."

"Nice to meet you," said Nyreen.

Ragnar then looked at Nyreen. "Hey, didn't that friend of yours contact you?"

Nyreen looked up. "Oh, I totally forgot." Nyreen then opened her menu and look for a friends list to locate Recon. She found him, but he was an online meaning she was unable to talk to him. "Recon isn't online. "Maybe he's asleep?"

"You could try logging out and give them a call," Hiccup suggested.

Nyreen thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think I better check in with him. I'll only begun a sec."

"Good and meanwhile we can get supplies," said Ragnar.

"We've already got some," said Eret. "The three of us were going to buy a ship and meet you guys on Ilso when all this happened. Anyway, we still got our supplies."

"Then I'll show you out a ship," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Heather you stay with me and Asta so we can watch over Nyreen's avatar."

Heather nodded not bothering to ask who Asta was.

Nyreen then sat over to a bench and logged out.

* * *

Natalie opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom. It was dark, but you can see a flashing light on her mobile. She turned on desk lamp and saw that Rex had been calling her constantly and just as she picked it up it rang.

At one she answered it. "Hi, Rex what's with all the calls? What do you want?"

"You picked up, finally," said Rex sounding relieved. "Where were you Natalie, huh?"

Natalie sighed. "I was dealing with some in game stuff."

"We've got trouble. Like big trouble, Saren is coming after us and that's not all, he betrayed Primarch Victus, the leader of the Turian Hierarchy."

"Betrayed him? How?" Nyreen gasped. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened."

"Argh, were running out of time," Rex moaned. He took a big breath and began to explain. "Okay, you remember when the Krogan ambushed us in the Silver Forest? Did that whole setup seem… weird to you?"

"I don't know, I mean it was unusual for Krogan to attack Palaven, but we always get these rogue groups. Why do you think it was weird?"

"Remember how Saren said he'll be the decoy and he lured three of them away?"

Natalie had to admit that did seem weird. "Yeah, now that you mention it—"

"Don't you think it was out of character, I mean usually he'll send someone else to do it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean yes it's weird, but what your point?" Natalie asked as she drew back the curtains. It was raining heavily outside.

"Okay… he it is," said Rex. The way he talked it sounded like something big was going on. "I found out that he's working as a spy for the Krogan, probably for a while now."

"What?" Natalie gasped. "Do you have proof or did you just hear about it?"

"Remember how I said something was bugging me? Well, I've bought some top of the range stealth tech and I've been following Saren around all day. I tracked into a back alley and I saw him in a couple hours after eating their own stealth tech, they were up to something that's for sure. I followed them down into the sewers and I couldn't believe it they were meeting up with a couple of Krogan. They were too far away for me so I couldn't hear everything, but I heard the Krogan say they put a tracer on your ship."

"Keep going, then what?"

"The Krogan caught me, I'm still in the sewers stunned."

"Well, now I know why you kept on calling me IRL."

"There's something else. Victus is supposed to be forming an alliance with the Salarians today. The meeting is on a human colony world called Eden Prime and he's heading there right now. The humans agree that they could form alliance on their world as long as it was in secret."

Natalie gasped, she now understood what Grunt was talking about. "Saren knows about it, he's going to show up at the signing ceremony with his goons and attack it."

* * *

Hiccup and Heather were sitting on a bench talking about recent events and he introduced her to Asta, who she found adorable.

"You better hope that after doesn't get jealous," said Heather.

Hiccup blinked. "Why would she be jealous?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"We have to hurry," said Nyreen suddenly.

"Hey, welcome back Nyreen," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, welcome back," said Asta.

"Hiccup I have to leave," said Nyreen.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry, but there's something I have to take care of right away. If I had time to explain, believe me I word, but I can't and I don't think I'll be coming back here either."

"Then you better explain it to me on the way," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "We still need to prep the ship for take-off."

Nyreen just stared at him. "Yeah, right."

* * *

They soon boarded the Normandy and called an emergency meeting in the war room.

"Forty minutes from now on Eden Prime leaders of the Turian and Salarians are going to have a meeting," said Nyreen.

"Mind if we ask a couple of questions before we get there?" Eret asked.

"Go ahead."

"If the Krogan attacked the Turian and Salarians what are they going to get out of it?"

"For one they would stop the alliance from happening and if the Salarians find out their leader died because a Turain turn traitor they'd be pretty pissed."

"I also imagine the humans would be too happy if their colony world is under attack because they agreed to this peace conference," said Ragnar.

"Yes, it's a good way to start a war between the humans, Turian and Salarians that's for sure. It's also a good way to get rich. If you take out the leader of a species you can get thirty percent of their money, you can evade its home planet for ten days and charge whatever tax you want. Also if you conquer an owned world you can get its resources and Eden Prime happens to be one of the humans most prized colony worlds."

"Now it all starts to make sense," said Fishlegs. "Saren has practically given the Krogan another hand of conquering the Galaxy and if this succeeds they have a really good chance of taking on the Citadel."

"Listen, guys, this is a Turain problem you don't need to get involved and risk your lives over it. If we go to the meeting chances are we won't make it back alive and will probably have a start over from Illium again," said Nyreen.

She then looked at all them with a great look of regret on her face. "But this could work for you. You guys want to get to the Citadel so you might be better off working for the Krogan. If they can pull this off it will give them the power and resources they need to make an attempt on the Citadel. And with such a mismatch crew you can probably sell yourselves out as mercenaries. So, if you wanted to kill me you could I wouldn't hold it against you."

The entire crew looked at one another and they all looked at Hiccup, whose face was quite adamant. "It's a game in the end and everything goes, right? You want to kill you kill, if you want to steal you steal." Nyreen nodded and prepared for the board in her face. "Most people would think like that… more than I care to know and in the way I get it. Even I used to think like that."

He then looked at Nyreen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But none of it is true, in a virtual world there are things you have to protect because it's a virtual world. Someone very special taught me that. If you give into your impulses in here it's going to change who you are in the real world, the play on the character are one and the same."

Nyreen just stared him. "Nyreen you're a good person and I want to be your friend. So, it doesn't matter what the reason is there's no way in hell I would attack a friend for my own benefit. I couldn't live with myself."

The entire crew just shook their heads in disbelief.

"Did you write that speech down or said it off the top of your head?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "Very funny."

They all laughed.

Hiccup then looked at them seriously. "Okay enough of this, we've got work to do. Asta said the now computer for Eden Prime."

"You got it Daddy," said Asta.

"Everyone else prepare for battle, Nyreen we're gonna need you at the cockpit," said Hiccup.

Nyreen nodded and ran over to the cockpit. "You got it."

Within seconds the Normandy was taking off and they flew straight towards the Mass Relay as fast as the ship could take them. Then they entered into FTL and vanished without a trace.


	20. The Krogan General

Soon the Normandy came out of FTL, ahead than they could see Eden Prime to say was a beautiful world would be an understatement. However, Hiccup forts were upon them meeting on that planet.

"How much time do we got?" he asked Nyreen.

"Twenty minutes," said Nyreen.

"Then were not going fast enough," said Hiccup. He then reached for the com link. "Fishlegs can we get a bit more oomph in the engines?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't know how much more she can take," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup look at Nyreen. "Punch it."

Nyreen nodded and flew the ship as fast as she could and certainly entered into the planet's atmosphere. Though, Hiccup knew it wouldn't be enough.

"I wish we can go faster, because at this rate were not going to make it before the Krogan."

"I know," said Nyreen. "Even if we can it doesn't mean that we'll get the leaders out in time. We just might end up dying with them all in battle."

"I've got player readings," said Asta. "About sixty-eight fighters flying in formation, from what I can tell it could be the Krogan army."

Then when they passed over cloud bank they saw them. There was a ton of Krogan fighters below them.

"There are twenty more players in that building," Asta pointed. Then they saw some kind of meeting hall in the distance and there were several Turian and Salarian ships docked by sided. "Most likely that the diplomats from the Turian and Salarian and some human soldiers. The two groups of players will make contact in fifty seconds."

Nyreen closer eyes. "We did make it after all." She then looked up at Hiccup. "Thanks for trying Hiccup, but this is far enough. I'm going to try and rescue Victus." She then placed the ship on autopilot and got to her feet. "Get out of here and head for the Citadel. We didn't get a hangout for long, but it was fun. Hope we meet again someday."

However, Hiccup's face was serious as he looked down at the ships. "Sorry, but running away from a fight isn't really my style."

Down in the meeting hall the human soldiers and Turian and Salarian diplomats just witnessed the Krogan ships descending down upon them. A few of the Krogan landed on the ground, including their general.

They prepare to fire and the three groups realise they will be up survive the barrage. Then suddenly, out of nowhere about six different aliens landed between them and the Krogan.

Hiccup took a step forward. "Krogan! Stand down!"

This bit of confusion through the Krogan in disarray and the human soldiers and Turian and Salarian were also confused. Then Victus recognised Nyreen.

"Nyreen, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Nyreen saluted. "It's a bit complicated sir, but that human there… believe it or not the fate of our species depend upon his next move."

Victus turned and looked at Hiccup. "I see."

"I want to talk to your general!" said Hiccup.

The Krogan general walked up and gazed down upon Hiccup. "What the hell is a human like you doing here?" He then noted his next mash crew. "And it's quite unusual crew you have. If you weren't human I would kill you right now, but seeing as you are and since you've been so brave I'll hear you out."

"My name is Commander Hiccup of the Normandy, I'm an ambassador from the Human Alliance. Since you on the offensive today I assume that you want a full on war against all our species."

Nyreen just stared at Hiccup dumbfounded, but placed on her best confident look when Victus and the Salarian diplomat looked at her.

The general look quite surprised. "The humans allied with the Turian's, huh." Then a smile appeared on his face. "And you're supposed to be there ambassador, but you haven't come here without a human guard?"

"My unit is formed by the ideal of species cooperation. I was originally being sent to discuss trade terms between the Turian and Salarian, but if you interrupt our talk you're going to feel some serious hurt. All of our species are going to team up and bring the fight to the Krogan."

"You're kidding me, right?" said the general. "You're all alone and you've got crappy gear so there's no way you could be anyone's ambassador."

Then suddenly three more figures landed on the ground out of nowhere. One was a Krogan while the other two were a pair Batarian, which were a of four-eyed bipeds lifeform.

"He's telling the truth!" said the Krogan.

Hiccup recognise that voice at once. It was Snotlout and by process of elimination the two Batarian had to be Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"What is this?" said the general.

Hiccup managed to keep his composure. "It would seem as if this little meeting has got a little more interesting."

"The names Snotlout and I back this human up," said Snotlout.

"I've never heard of you," said the general. "And even if I did why would you support this human?"

"Because I say so," said Snotlout.

Ragnar sighed. "Always the diplomat."

The general laughed. "You've got guts, kids and I admire that, but you have no authority here."

"That's why I'm demanding a trial by combat," said Snotlout.

The Krogan lowered their weapons and talked amongst themselves. Apparently, whatever Snotlout had said seem to put them on edge.

"What's this trial by combat?" Heather asked.

Victus began to explain. "It's how the Krogan deal with disputes like honour, but it can also determine the rank of an individual. A challenging Krogan can challenge any other Krogan to trial by combat and if they win they gain their rank, but if they lose they are treated as outcasts."

"So, what you're saying is that Snotlout has just wrist everything on this one battle," Ragnar simplified.

Victus nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Let's make this quick," said the general flexing his muscles.

"This is bad," said Victus as the two Krogan began to size each other up.

"Why?" Nyreen asked.

"That General Wreav, have you heard of him?"

"Yeah, I know the name."

"He's younger brother of Wrex the Emperor of the Krogan. Their brothers in real life too. Wrex is the strongest Krogan and they say he's the strongest player. His brother on the other hand isn't a smart and strong, but he strong enough to take on over a hundred players at the same time."

"Oh no."

"Snotlout's taking a big gamble," said Ragnar grimly. "And there's nothing we can do."

The two Krogan stood there at the moment the sun exited from the clouds they charge at one another. They began punching one another taking any opening they could find, but for some reason Snotlout's attacks seem to do only do half the damage they normally would have.

"I thought Snotlout was stronger than that," said Eret.

"It's the Krogan Battle Armour bonus skill," said the Salarian diplomat. "Any damage the player takes wearing the armour is halved."

"You've got to be kidding," said Ruffnut as she and her brother joined them.

"Yeah, where can we find stuff like that?" Tuffnut asked.

Nyreen stared at Hiccup, who looked like he was having a massive headache. "Don't ask."

Despite the armour Snotlout wasn't backing down and took every opportunity he could find. Wreav kept on blocking the attacks and pushed Snotlout backwards.

"You're not half bad kid, but you're still out of my league," said Wreav.

Snotlout growled. "No one tells the Snotman that he is out of his league."

He then charged again and the two of them head-butted each other and it created quite the shock wave. Then the two kept on swinging their fists and all round them the other players watched.

"This won't end well," said Victus. "They both seem like equally skilled fighters, but Wreav's armour is far superior."

"Let's not count him out just yet," said Hiccup.

"I don't know, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "It doesn't look too good for Snotlout."

Wreav then punched Snotlout hard in the gut and sent him a few yards backwards. Then before Snotlout could recover Wreav rammed into him and pinned him against a cliff. Snotlout did his best trying to break free, but Wreav was too strong.

"That may have done it," said Victus.

However, Snotlout did something very surprising, he took a deep breath in. This expanded his chest and pushed Wreav backwards and he took the opportunity to break free from his grip.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," said Wreav.

"We'll see about that," said Snotlout.

Then somehow Snotlout charges him at a much faster speed than he did before. Wreav tried to block his punch, but Snotlout quickly spun and elbowed him in the face. Then he performed an uppercut and performed a sidekick.

Then he slammed Wreav against the cliff and now it seemed he had the upper hand. Wreav try to break free, but then Snotlout spun around and toss in writing to the air. He then activated his jet pack and punched Wreav so hard in the chest that his fist literally went right through him.

Everyone just stared at Snotlout in utter silence and when he landed on the ground the Krogan went to their knees indicating that he was the new general.

A few minutes later they were on the Normandy and using the holograms contact the Krogan Emperor, who didn't seem to sorry to see his brother being defeated in battle.

"So, my little brother finally lost a battle," said Wrex.

"You don't seem to upset about it," Hiccup noted.

"Bah, he was always strong headed and didn't listen to a thing I say."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout, who seemed to be enjoying his new rank. "I don't think your situation has improved."

Wrex shrugged. "He might be more tolerable than my brother."

Victus took a step forward. "Where does this leave us may I ask?"

Wrex looked as if he was in deep thought and a Krogan appeared whispering in his ear. He then looked at Hiccup with extreme curiosity.

"One of my soldiers is as told me something interesting," he said.

"And what would that be?" Hiccup asked.

A small smile appeared on Wrex face. "He informs me that he knows you from DAO."

Victus looked at Hiccup his eyes widened. "You're a survivor from Dragon Age Online."

"He's not just a survivor, sir," said a Turian.

Nyreen blinked. "Garrus, I do know you would be here."

"I came to guard the Primarch, but I didn't expect an entire Krogan army descending down upon us."

"You do know each other," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, this is my older brother, Garrus and Garrus this is—"

"I know who he is," said Garrus. "I served under him. It's been a long time Warden Commander."

Then there was utter silence, but there was nothing compared to what was going inside in Nyreen's head. She just stared at Hiccup in complete bewilderment, he was the Warden Commander that her brother had talked so much about.

"I was there when you challenge Alvin to single combat I watched both you and Lady Astrid die," said Garrus. "I have to say sir I did not expect to see you alive."

Hiccup turned and looked at him. "Astrid is alive as well, but she's one of the three hundred players that are still in a coma. In fact that the entire reason why I'm here."

He then began to explain his entire situation to everyone on board Victus, Wrex and the Salarian diplomat just stared at him. Hiccup wondered for a moment if they thought he was crazy or something.

"You know what makes me believe that story is because it's so far-fetched," said Wrex.

"Indeed, I find it extremely hard to believe and phone you know that what makes me believe it even more," said Victus.

"Listen attacking the Citadel with only one army isn't going to be enough to get past the Reapers. The only way we succeed is if we unite our forces together." He then looked at Victus and Salarian diplomat. "That is the reason why you agree to this treaty, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Victus nodded.

"Well, you can count on the Krogan to assist you," said Wrex. "Creating again at supposed to be impossible to complete is ridiculous and if this is the only way to complete the game I am all for it. Even if we are not able to control the Galaxy."

Victus then began to wonder how the Krogan knew about the treaty and why Hiccup and his crew showed up. "That reminds me, how did you know about the treaty?" he asked.

"I think I can answer that," said Nyreen.

They then began to explain the coup that Saren attempted and are backed up by Wrex. "I see," said Victus rubbing his chin. "I could tell there was something off about Saren's attitude recently. He seems so irritated."

"Irritated? About what?" said Nyreen puzzled.

"My guess, he was dissatisfied about the state of things, that in terms of power he could accept that we had fallen behind the Krogan. Power is very important to a man like Saren and not just those abilities and character stats, but also as a player. He craves power."

"Yeah, but even so why would you turn spy for the Krogan."

"We had a deal," said Wrex. He then looked at Victus. "You heard that rumour about the 5.0 update that's going to be released soon? Rumour has it that they'll be putting in a reincarnation system."

Nyreen's eyes widened. "No way."

"I made him an offer, bring me the head of your leader and I'll reincarnate you as a Krogan." He then saw the look that Victus was giving him. "Come on, you would have done the same thing."

"So what now?" Nyreen asked.

"Well, he suddenly failed his part of the agreement if he was so easily followed," said Wrex.

"Okay, but what will you do sir?" Nyeen asked Victus.

Victus turned his gaze upon Hiccup. "Commander, do you mind if I use your holo?"

"Go right ahead," said Hiccup.

Saren was in his office taking a drink of wine, no doubt his plan had succeeded and he was soon be rewarded by the Krogan Emperor. He can only imagine the look on Victus' face and wished he was there to see it.

Then suddenly a hologram of Victus appeared. "Saren!" it said.

Saren drop the glass when he saw it. "V-Victus?"

"Nice to see you too," said Victus. "Unfortunately I'm still alive."

"How—uh… I mean what happened at the meeting?"

Victus narrowed his eyes. "It went very well. There's still the matter of signing the treaty, though. By the way, we had an unexpected guest."

Saren gulped. "What guest?"

"His name is General Wreav, or should I say ex-general, he's been beaten in single combat. Also I've had a nice chat with the Emperor and he sends his regards."

Saren eyes widened and he recognised two figures right behind Victus. It was Hiccup and Nyreen. "Nyreen. So, that's it those boneheaded dinosaurs." He then took a deep breath and gave Victus a confident look. "Well, it's your move Victus are you going to fee me or maybe you want to take away my command? If so remember without me running you're militarily your rule won't last very long."

Victus narrowed his eyes. "Your confidence is inspiring, but your oversized ego is not. Garrus is more than capable of replacing you and I was planning on granting you your request you make them. You can't stand being a Turain you're free to go."

Saren's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Victus opened his menu and sent a message straight over to Saren. He looked at it and saw that Victus was banishing him.

"Hold on? Are you crazy?!" he yelled. "Me? You're banishing me?"

"I'm letting you live to wonder the neutral zones as a renegade. With any luck you'll find something there that will occupy your precious time."

"You bastard!" Saren yelled.

Next second he vanished into thin air.

Victus then turned his attention on Hiccup and Nyreen. "You have my thanks, you have prevented a war that would have devastated both species."

"Indeed," said Salarian diplomat. "And as payment you will have the support of both armies in your attempt to take on the Citadel."

"Same with the Krogan," said Wrex. He then laughed. "It will be interesting if nothing else."

"I'll see if I can make contact with other former Grey Wardens," said Garrus. "I think they would all like a crack at the Citadel if Lady Astrid is trapped inside. They might be able to push the other species into helping us."

"Every little helps, Garrus," said Hiccup shaking his hand.

Nyreen turned her attention upon Victus and saluted. "Sir, with your permission I wish to stay on with the Commander."

"I understand," Victus nodded. "It will take some time for us to gather our forces, but it may take the maximum of two days to arrange everything."

"I can't wait that long," said Hiccup.

"We could try heading over to Ilos and set up a base of operation for the invasion," Ragnar suggested.

"That would speed things up with the invasion," said Victus.

"Then will meet you at Ilos," said Hiccup.

"Then we'll meet you on the battlefield."

Once the Turian and Salarians let the Normandy, Nyreen quickly took a seat in the cockpit and the ship took off. She still couldn't believe that Hiccup was the Warden Commander that saved her brother.

She was now looking at him with a new light and didn't know what to say. She felt terribly embarrassed after all those harsh things she said and he wasn't exactly as she pictured. She pictured some hard-core warrior with rippling muscles, but instead she got a skinny commander who was more interested about saving his girlfriend than anything else.

"Taking the sudden realisation pretty hard way," said Ragnar as he entered the cockpit.

"Why didn't you tell me he was the Warden Commander?" Nyreen asked.

"Because it didn't seem relevant at the time and you didn't ask," said Ragnar.

Nyreen glared at him. "You're lucky I have to pilot the ship or you be finding yourself in the med-bay."

"Don't blame Daddy, he's just really worried about Mummy," said Asta as she flew in.

"I suppose I can understand, I felt entirely useless when my brother was trapped in DAO," said Nyreen. That's one of the main reasons why she decided to carry on travelling with Hiccup, because she felt like she owed it to him and this was the best way she could repay that debt.

"I can see the Mass Relay," said Ragnar.

Nyreen looked and saw he was right and began punching in coordinates to Ilso. "Next stop, Ilso."

They then entered into FTL heading straight towards the final destination.

Meanwhile, Astrid was laying on a bed and decided that now was the time to act. She was confident that Hallson in a meeting with her uncle and that this was the best opportunity to attempt an escape.

She ran over to the keypad and began inputting the code. "81132329." Then the door opened and she began to walk through it. "Hiccup, I promise you I won't give up."

She then made her way down the corridor in the hopes to find a way to escape this space station and find the man she loved.


	21. The Truth of Mass Effect

It didn't take them long to exit from FTL and that's where they saw it. The Citadel in the distance, but surrounding it that all size was a massive blockade of ships that look like some sort of sea crustacean, Hiccup knew at once that these were the Reapers. Not far from the city they could see a planet which had to be Ilos.

"Well, there's Ilos," said Nyreen.

"We finally got here," said Hiccup.

"I can see no gap, no weakness with in the Reaper blockade," said Asta.

"Neither do I," said Ragnar. "Getting through it will not be easy."

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise and they looked around wildly trying to find the source then they heard a voice. " _Attention players, the server will be down today January twenty-second from 4 AM to 3 PM for scheduled maintenance. We ask for all players please log out no later than ten minutes before shutdown._ "

"What you make of that?" Ragnar asked Hiccup.

"I don't now, but for we know it could be genuine and has absolutely nothing to do with Astrid."

"It would be prudent to logout now," said Nyreen. "You're able to save your progress while on a ship and a play ship cannot be attacked while the player is logged out."

"Sure," said Hiccup emotionlessly.

Nyreen watched as Hiccup left the cockpit and hold beyond hope that they would be able to rescue Astrid. He deserves that much.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was sneaking around the corridors of the Citadel. She knew Hallson only had a small team, but it still warned caution. With any luck she would be able to locate a consul and be able to logout and she could then warn her uncle of what Hallson was doing.

She then found a map of the entire Citadel, she couldn't believe her luck. She looked around it in the hopes to locate a consul and then she found something that caught her interest. _Experiment Hanger_.

She remembered what Hallson said about capturing three hundred players from DAO and about how we was doing experiments on them. She knew at once that was where he was doing his experiments on the players.

By some miracle she was able to sneak into that hanger and saw about three hundred holographic brains located everywhere within the room. It was sickening and ethical if it was the last thing she'll do it would be to stop Hallson with his insane plan.

"He won't get away with this," she said to herself. "Not if I can do anything about it." She then touched one of the terminals. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'm going to save you."

She then heard footsteps and saw two men walking in.

"Time to say what everyone is up to," one of them said. They then approach won the holographic brains. "Oh, this guy is dreaming about that girl again. His B13 and B14 fields are way up the scale. Look his 16 is getting up there too, he's really excited."

"It's only the third experiment, maybe it's a coincidence," said the other man.

"No it's definitely the induced emotions circuit. He's over the threshold now, because of the frequency which the image is recurring."

Astrid hid herself behind one of the terminals and remain very quiet.

"Hmm, then will have to keep monitoring him. I'll put him on the list."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold was on the bus with Richard and Heather. The two of them agreed to go and visit Astrid in her hospital ward.

"So, what are you doing with yourself now?" Richard asked.

"Not much, at the moment I'm fixing motorcycles, but I am planning on taking a course in computer software," said Harold.

"I've heard they set up some special arrangement for middle schoolers and high schoolers, who are trapped in DAO," said Heather.

"Make sense, they did miss about two years of school, though I suspect that most them think it was a blessing at the time," Richard joked.

"Well, they won't think that way when they attend," said Harold. He then looked at Richard. "By the way have you or your mum suffered with this entire event?"

"Not really, but with the authorities are keeping an eye on us. My mother was put on trial, but they couldn't find any evidence that she assisted my father and she has provided them aid for locating him. Though, they haven't found him."

"He could be dead for we know," said Heather.

"I hope not," said Harold. Richard and Heather stared at him bewildered. "I mean that he may Nova way to free the three hundred players that are still trapped."

"See your point," said Richard. "Though I suspect that they'll put him in the electric chair after what he's done."

Harold nodded. "Yes, I can see that happening."

Astrid had managed sneak past the two goons and managed to find herself a sidearm. It took awhile, but she finally managed to find a consul it almost like the same one that Hiccup use in order to save Asta.

She ran out of the consul began to access it and found what she was looking for. She was from an inch away from logging out, but she failed to notice a hand reaching for a shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold, Richard and Heather had reached the hospital where Astrid was located.

"That's one big hospital," said Heather.

"Well, her family is rich," said Richard.

"Wait until you see the inside, it's almost like a hotel," said Harold.

The entered inside and made their way over to her hospital room.

"You know I can't believe she did the same thing like me," said Heather. "I mean she used her real name instead of making one up."

"Yes, you two are the only ones I know who do that," said Harold.

They entered inside and walked over to Astrid's bed.

"You know find it hard to believe that she is trapped," said Heather.

"I know what you mean," said Harold.

Richard placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get out of this."

Heather nodded. "She is our friend and she was one of us and we know that she would go through Hell trying to save us."

Harold smiled. "I know she would appreciate it guys."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was in a firefight with a two goons that had caught her. They were quite surprised that she was fighting back, apparently they didn't know much about her and thought she was just a rich girl who had everything handed to her.

During this confusion she managed to acquire a card from the consul, she had no what it was, but she bit her life it was important. Though she had no idea what to do with it now and then she saw something that resembled escape pods.

Without a second thought she made a break for them."

"She's making a break for the pods!" one of the men yelled.

"Then shoot her!"

One of their bullet hit Astrid on the leg, but she kept on making a way to the pods. She used all her remaining strength to toss the card in the pod making it look like that she fell. One of the goons then grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

Then the government of the other man. "The boss is out on business, right? Log out and go and see what he wants us to do with her?"

"Fine, but behave yourself. Until I get back don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh yeah, sure. Hurry up and get going."

The goon accessed the consul and he logged out. Then the other goon looked at Astrid hungrily.

"You can't keep me here," Astrid growled as he tried to break free from his grip. "Release me right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The boss would kill me if I let you go, while were alone I might as well have some fun."

Astrid watched as he extended his hand to her dress and hovered it over her breasts. Astrid had a horrible feeling she knew what he was about to do with her and there was no way she will allow this pervert to lay a hand on her.

She did the only thing she could think of, she kicked him right in the balls. The goon howled in pain covering his manhood and while he was busy doing that she took the opportunity to launch the escape pod.

She didn't know what she did was the right thing, but was the only thing she could do. It was our only hope that someone would find the card and know how to use it. She couldn't explain it, but some part of her felt as if Hiccup would find it.

"Next time I'll remember to turn my pain sensors off," the goon howled.

The second goon appeared and saw the spectacle. "Okay, what happened here?"

"Nothing," he wheezed. "So, what did the boss say?"

"Oh, he was so pissed. He said we had to put her back in a cell and change the pass code and keep an eye on her twenty-four seven."

"Dammit, I was about to have some fun. Okay, I say we walk her back instead of teleporting her. I want to enjoy this feeling as long as I can."

The other goon frowned. "You know what I think, your perv."

"I second that," said Astrid.

The goon and slapped her across the face. "Shut up."

He was about to hit again, but the other goon stopped him. "Do you think you're doing? If the boss finds out you're hitting his girl he'll kill you."

"Fine, he grumbled. "Let's just put her back in a cell."

* * *

Back at Astrid's hospital bed, Heather was just placing a fresh bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. She then looked at Richard.

"What you think our chances of rescuing her?" she asked.

"I say since we have three of the most powerful armies backing us up I'd say we have a pretty good shot of reaching the Citadel," said Richard.

"I wish I had your confidence," said Heather. She then looked at Harold, who turned his gaze off Astrid. "It feels so wrong that were together and the two of them are so far apart."

Richard nodded. "I know."

Then the door opened and Finn entered the room he first noticed Harold and then Richard and Heather.

"Ah, Harold, I see what some friends," he said.

"Oh, this is Richard Keatson and Heather Valha, you guys this is Astrid's uncle," said Harold.

"Hello, sir," said Heather. "We were friends of Astrid's in the game."

"Well, it's good that you've come to see her," said Finn. He then looked at Harold. "My boy I know that you and Astrid had feelings in the game and while I appreciate you protecting my niece in the game I wanted to marry someone who can give her issuance for future career."

"She and Astrid have a decision who she marries?" said Richard.

"Ordinarily, I would have asked, but giving the circumstances I had very little choice. Though you are welcome to come and visit her whenever you want, despite what Christopher said."

"Thank you, sir," said Harold.

"By the way, do you have any idea why your mother is searching my company thoroughly? It's almost as if she's looking for something."

"I have no idea sir, but I suspect it may have something to do with the three hundred players. After all your company did buy the original server for Dragon Age Online."

Finn nodded. "Yes, I suppose it just my imagination."

"I think it's time for us to leave," said Heather.

The three and then left Astrid with her uncle in silence.

Meanwhile, the two goons had just thrown Astrid back into her cell and they change the code.

"Don't go anywhere," one of them said. "I hope we have another chance to hang out."

Then the two of them walked away and Astrid approached her window. Fortunately they didn't discover that they will short one escape pod and you could see it outside the window. She saw it was going past the blockade and heading straight towards the planet nearby.

Despite her failure to return to the real world she was a good at this setback stop her. She will do whatever it takes to get out of here and meet up with him in the real world.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup awoke and found himself in his cabin, he had the largest room in Normandy, because he was the ship's captain. He looked out the window and saw the Citadel outside, he was so close to Astrid and yet so far.

Now the only thing left to do was plan the attack on the Citadel, get to Astrid find a way to log her out and meet in a hospital bed. Somehow he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy.

He got out of his bed and that everyone in the war room. Ragnar had already created a simulation of Ilso and was giving his thoughts on the attack.

"We need to find a very secure location for our base of operations," he said.

"Can't we just us this ship?" Snotlout asked.

"No, if we lose this ship were in deep trouble," said Fishlegs.

"I agree," said Hiccup. "If we are to stand a chance we need to fortify a base on the planet. Asta, will gonna need you to scan the planet to find suitable places for outposts."

"You got it Daddy," said Asta.

"Okay, but what are we gonna do when we charted the Citadel?" Eret asked.

"First we have to see what numbers we've got and then calculate a strategy," said Hiccup.

"I recommend we attack them at full force and then once they're distracted we can get a small shuttle past the defences and through the blockade," Ragnar suggested.

Hiccup nodded. "That could work." He then saw Asta looking up. "What is it Asta? Is something wrong?"

"Mummy," said Asta floating up to the window and look towards the Citadel. Hiccup's eyes widened as did everyone else's. "It's Mummy. She's here!"

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I scanned again and it's Mummy's player ID. Her coordinates are…" She then pointed towards the Citadel. "Right there."

Everyone looked out the window instead towards the Citadel.

"So, Astrid is here," said Ragnar.

"Right in the heart of that thing," said Heather.

"Surrounded by blockade of aliens," said Snotlout.

"Trapped there for two months," said Fishlegs.

"Just sitting there not able to move," said Ruffnut.

"She must be bored out of her mind," said Tuffnut.

"And who knows what Hallson's been doing to her," said Eret.

"Well, no matter what it takes for gonna break through that blockade and rescue Astrid," said Hiccup. He then looked at the more. "Will follow me, one last time?"

The former Grey Wardens looked at each other and gave him a firm looks before nodding, Nyreen followed suit. Hiccup turned and looked at the Citadel.

"Don't worry Astrid, we're coming."


	22. Grand Quest

Soon Nyreen landed the Normandy on Ilso and it didn't take very long to set up the outpost. Hiccup had sent Ragnar with Heather and Eret to scout out the surrounding area. He also put Snotlout in charge with clearing out any unwanted guests with the twins.

Everyone else began their work on the outpost. Thanks to Asta they found a spot that would both allow them to stand new the horizon and allowed easy access for their allies to land without threat from the Reapers.

"I've got the communications online," said Fishlegs.

"Good, Seaview can't contact our allies and informal progress," said Hiccup.

Nyreen just watched Hiccup in action, this was the first time she witnessed him leading everyone. It was impressive, he assigned jobs to those who are perfectly suited with the task and the way he talked convinced everyone that he knew what he was doing.

"What do you need me to do?" Nyreen asked.

"See to the Normandy, I want at her full capacity, there's no room for errors," said Hiccup.

Nyreen was about to leave, but then Fishlegs spoke up, "Hiccup, I've got Ragnar it seems like he's discovered something unusual."

"Patch him through."

Ragnar then appeared on the hologram terminal. "Hiccup do you read me?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Rag," said Hiccup. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I wouldn't call it trouble, but it's only unusual," said Ragnar. "With our escape on the planet surface, but no one is inside. Though judging by the way design isolates from the Citadel."

Hiccup stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Heather's check the equipment manifest and this part is in on it we can only assume that it's from the Citadel. The one place where player isn't present and thought the one place we don't have much information on."

"Anything inside it?"

"That's the weird thing," said Ragnar he showed him some sort of card. "It's some sort of ID card, but it doesn't have a menu on it."

That was unusual, this meant that it wasn't an item. "Send it over here maybe Asta can access it."

Ragnar nodded.

Once his hologram vanished Hiccup looked at Nyreen and Fishlegs. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't know what to think," said Nyreen. "I'm quite an expert on this game, but I've never heard of an item like this."

"It could be that it's from the Citadel if it was inside the pod," Fishlegs added.

"Why would a pod be down here on Ilos?" Hiccup asked. "The only thing I could think of is if it was a quest, but Ragnar didn't report a quest item and the card itself doesn't appear to be an item."

"You don't think that Astrid sent it do you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Right now, Fishlegs I don't know what to believe."

Once Ragnar returned he showed them the card and Nyreen could make it out. She had seen ID cards before, but they always had an item menu on it. They watched as Asta try to access the card.

"It appears to be a system admin address code," said Asta.

Everyone stared at her.

"Do you think we can access the GM controls with it?" Hiccup asked.

Asta shook her head sadly. "No. You need the right console to access the controls and the way to find it is through the system menu. But even I can't bring that up, no one can."

Hiccup looked disappointed. "I see."

"Don't look so down, Hiccup," said Heather. "Something like this would just fall out of the Citadel someone had purposely sent it there."

Asta looked up excitedly. "Yes, it's from Mummy. She must have somehow sent it down to us."

"Astrid was always a resourceful woman," said Ragnar.

"It still doesn't explain how we gonna get to the Citadel though," said Eret.

"True, but this card might come in handy," said Hiccup as he plays the card in his pocket.

"Hiccup I'm picking up several ships heading down towards us," said Fishlegs.

"Do they belong to our allies?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No. They seem to belong to the Humans and Quarian."

"Don't tell me they've teamed up," said Nyreen. She then looked at them all. "If they had they may be trying to attempt on the Citadel and that could derail our plans."

Hiccup nodded. "Fishlegs, get the shield online and contact our allies inform them of the situation. Everyone else take battle positions."

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Snotlout.

"Hiccup, we may be good, but were not that good. We won't be able to beat them," said Eret.

"Which is why were only got hold them off long enough allies to join us," said Hiccup to pull out his pistol.

Soon the altered battle positions outside the outpost and they saw both the Humans and Quarians ships descending down upon them.

"So, how do you rate our chances?" Eret asked Nyreen.

"Who can hold out long enough for our allies to join us we stand a pretty good chance," she said as she looked through a scope.

"Then let's show them what we can do," said Eret.

* * *

They waited until the Humans and Quarians descended to the ground and marched straight towards their outpost. Hiccup was about ready to signal them to start their attack, but then something unusual happened. The Humans and Quarians waved a white flag.

"Is anyone else seen this, because I just swear that the Humans and Quarian are surrendering," said Ragnar.

"Nope, I see it too," said Hiccup.

"But we have a new fired a single shot," said Eret.

Hiccup got to his feet. "I go see what's up you guys watch my back."

"Be careful," said Heather.

Hiccup then approach the Humans and Quarians. The Quarians were humanoid alien species, but it was hard to make them out because they were wearing helmets with tinted visors.

Hiccup looked at them and before he could stop himself, he said, "Take me to your leader."

"Great, we get the smart aleck," said a human soldier. "The admiral's wish to speak with you."

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself on the Human flagship, inside was a mismatch of Humans and Quarians. How they had some sort of arrangement, an alliance, why would they want to speak with him.

Then he found the Human and Quarian admirals. It looked like they were discussing battle plans and he really hope that they weren't plans on derailing his alliance. The last thing he wanted was these guys jumping in and messing things up.

The human soldier then approached them. "Admiral Stoick, Admiral Valka, your guest is here."

Stoick was the human Admiral and he was quite a large man and muscular, Hiccup would have for that he would be better suited on the front lines on battlefields rather than up in space. Valka, the Quarian admiral, was hard to read mainly because he couldn't see her face, but she had this motherly feeling around her.

"Well, if it isn't Commander Hiccup," said Admiral Stoick as he turned.

Hiccup noted that his tone was familiar and it was almost as if they knew each other that we can put its finger on it.

"We've heard interesting things about your exploits," said Admiral Valka and she too sounded familiar.

"I must have done something big to catch the interest of both the Human and Quarian," said Hiccup.

"I would hardly call an alliance between the Turians, Salarians and Krogan little, son," said Admiral Stoick with a wide smile.

Hiccup eyes widened, he can believe what he was seeing and he looked at the two admirals. "Dad? Mum?"

"Hello, son," said Admiral Valka.

"B-but what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked bewildered.

"Why helping you of course," said his dad.

"No I mean what are you doing in the game?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I want to see what all the fuss was about with this full dive technology," his father shrugged.

"And part of my job is to review on full dive technology," said his mother.

"Okay, but how did you know it was me?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I mean it could have been anyone."

"Not anyone could perform the impossible, son," said his father smiling proudly. "Besides, who else would charter the Citadel with such determination if there wasn't something worth inside to fight for?"

"I could be just in it for the power?"

"If you are looking for the power you would have joined up with the Krogan when they attacked the Turians and Salarians," said his mother.

"Also there were a few humans there who overheard your conversation and the reported straight back to the Alliance and I intern contacted your mother," said his father.

Hiccup at the back of his head. "This always just a bit sudden." He then remembered what he asked Fishlegs' to do. "I should take you to our outpost so we can meet the others and I need to warn our allies of the seven development."

"Lead on, son," said his father.

* * *

Once they were in the outpost, Hiccup introduces parents to his crew and to say they were stunned would be an understatement.

"And I thought our lines will get any bigger," said Ragnar.

"This will help us immeasurably," said Heather.

"I had better contact our Allied forces and warn them of this unexpected alliance," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded. "Do that, the last thing we want is to fight among ourselves."

"You've been busy, son," said his father as he looked around the outpost. "You constructed this in what… an hour?"

Hiccup shrugged. "More or less."

"You should also know son that you might be expecting the Asari," said his mother. "Your former Grey Wardens have been pushing the other races to assist, you certainly commanded loyalty while you are the commander."

"I did what I had to in order to complete the game," said Hiccup. He then looked up at where the Citadel hovered. "And I'm only getting started. The game isn't over until every single player returns back home."

His father then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I've never been more proud of you."

Fishlegs then returned. "I've contacted them and they were both surprised and relieved that we had such an alliance."

"With any luck this admirer will be powerful enough to get right past those Reapers," said Hiccup.

"It won't be easy, Hiccup," said Nyreen. "The Batarian fleet tried to break through and they were torn apart and the only damage they did was only a few scratches."

"True," said Stoick. "But that was before they knew what they were up against and this time were better prepared and we have a much larger force."

"Our plan was to attack them with full force and then see behind the lines once we created opening," said Hiccup.

"Which it did you have in mind?" his mother asked.

"The Normandy, she's faster than any other ship we've got and her stealth drivers of the charts."

"True, but I was the one who designed the stealth drive for the Quarian still ship and that got torn apart. I have some of my best engineers work on your ship and hopefully will stand a much better chance."

"And who's gonna fly it son?"

Nyreen was about to speak up, but Hiccup cut across her. "I am."

"What?" said Nyreen furiously. "But I'm the best pilot we've got high got you this far and I—"

"And the Turians are going to need their best pilots when we start attacking this blockade. They're going to need someone who knows what they're doing and can assist the coordinating the attacks," said Hiccup.

Nyreen closed her mouth and nodded. "I can see the logic in that."

"Sounds like you thought of everything, son," said his father.

"I hope so, Dad," said Hiccup looking down at the war table. "Or else this is going to be one short battle."


	23. Bonds

The next day, the entire outpost had increased to a very effective base. The rest of their allies had arrived, including the Asari. Hiccup was in a meeting with the other leaders as they discussed battle plans on how to take on the Reapers.

"A full frontal assault is our only chance to break through the blockade," said Hiccup.

"That is suicidal," said the Salarian Dalatrass. "Many have tried using that strategy and all have failed."

"They didn't have the alliance we now have," said Wrex.

"Besides, full frontal sort is going to be a distraction while in Normandy sneaked past behind their lines and makes his way towards the Citadel," Hiccup continued.

"That would be the most effective strategy," said Primarch Victus.

"Do even have enough forces to accomplish such a goal?" the Asari Matriarch asked.

"We've gathered the largest military force in the entire history of this game and no one truly knows what it's capable of," said his father.

"We have a much better chance than any," said his mother.

"Well, if nothing else your confidence is surely admirable," said the Asari Matriarch.

"Then we agreed," said Hiccup. They all nodded. "Then we prepare for battle."

* * *

Nyreen was outside looking at the number of players that had gathered. It was nothing like anything she had ever seen, all them different species and all them working together, even the Turians and Krogan were getting along.

"Nyreen!" a very familiar voice yelled. Nyreen turned and found Recon running towards her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Recon what are you doing here?" Nyreen asked.

Recon blinked. "Oh, I thought you knew. After you and Hiccup setup that truce with the Krogan's they set me free by order of the Kroagn Emperor. Primarch Victus then found me and promoted me to Sergeant."

"Uh… congratulations?"

"Not how I thought I'd get promoted," said Recon rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I'm here to help the forces taken for the Citadel. Though I'm still not completely sure why so many races are joining us?"

"It's a long story, Recon and I'll explain it to you once we've got the Citadel."

"I just hope that we don't get to be ruled under by the Krogan."

"I assure you no one is going to rule anything," said Nyreen. Recon stared at her. "That's part of the long story I was going to tell you."

"Okay, but what about Hiccup why has he been put in charge? I thought he was a mercenary?"

"He was never mercenary, in fact he and his crew are survivors from DAO and they were all Grey Wardens."

"What? Did they know the commander?"

"Know him, Hiccup is the Warden Commander."

Recon just stared at her open-mouthed. "Apparently this tale is going to take more than just a few minutes."

"More like half an hour."

"So, what are we gonna do during this attack?"

"I believe were offering support for the Normandy while it tries to sneak past the Reapers."

Recon crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you are piloting the Normandy."

"You and me both, but after hearing Hiccup's reasons it makes the most sense."

"Well, let's show those other races what the true minds of the Turians can do."

Then they saw Hiccup walking over towards them. "Nyreen, I'm glad I found you." He then noticed Recon. "Recon? I didn't expect to see you."

"And I didn't expect that you will be gathering the largest fleet in all the history and the game," said Recon.

"Did you want something, Hiccup?" Nyreen asked.

Hiccup nodded and looked at Asta, who was sitting on his shoulder. "Asta, tell them what you told me."

"The sass for the Reapers are extremely high and there's just too many of them," said Asta. "As I see it this quest was designed to be next to impossible to finish."

"So, what you're saying is that it all leads up to one impossibly strong blockade."

"Yes, but don't forget you've gathered the largest force ever assembled in the game and known tree knows what it's capable of. Also, you don't really have to beat them you just need to get past them and reach the Citadel."

"Sounds like a toll order," said Nyreen.

"I know, but it's really the only plan we have right now," said Hiccup.

"You really think we have a chance of doing this?" said Recon.

"The commanders done the impossible before," said a voice. They all turned and found Garrus walking over to them. "I saw him and Lady Astrid get killed by Alvin, for the commander killed him, and yet they both survived. And now his united all the races together under a single banner, that was considered impossible."

"I couldn't have done it without all the help for my team," said Hiccup.

Garrus nodded. "No hero is able to win on their own, only an idiot would believe otherwise and you're no idiot."

"Whatever comes I'm glad that people like you watching my back," said Hiccup saluting.

"It's been an honour to serve under you commander," said Garrus, returning the salute.

* * *

A few hours later, all the ships had gathered and were making their way towards the Citadel. Hiccup was in the cockpit of the Normandy fine in front of the armada.

"All fleets check-in," said Hiccup.

"Human fleet reporting," said his father.

"Turian fleet reporting," said Primarch Victus.

"Salarian fleet reporting," said the Salarian Dalatrass.

"Kroagn fleet reporting," said Wrex.

"Quarian fleet reporting," said his mother.

"Asari fleet reporting," said the Asari Matriarch.

"All fleet engage under my command," said Hiccup. He waited until they were close enough for their weapons to do some real damage and once they will range he gave the order. "Fire!"

The ships then fired everything they had upon the Reaper forces. They struck the first few hits, but the Reapers armour was so thick that the best they did was cause a few dents and then it was their turn to attack.

They fired powerful red being straight at them and they had to use evasive manoeuvres to avoid getting hit, but not all were so lucky. Those beams tore past a dreadnought with these and then they began launching fighter straight towards them.

"All fighters on me!" Nyreen yelled.

At once their fighters began engaging the Reaper fighters and it seemed they had a lot much easier time then with the dreadnoughts. Still their plan would only succeed if they talk out a few of the dreadnoughts, which wasn't easy.

"Those Reaper dreadnoughts are certainly tough," said Ragnar.

"We have to hold back until we can find an opening," said Hiccup.

"I'm monitoring the battle, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "I'll inform you once there's an opening."

The battle continued and Hiccup witnessed a single Human dreadnought tearing apart at a Reaper dreadnought, but before I could finish the job that dreadnought destroyed it. Then a Turian dreadnought came and destroyed it.

"Hiccup, this is your father," said Stoick over the com. "We're taking heavy losses. I don't know how much longer we can last."

"We haven't lost yet," said Hiccup.

"I know what is riding on this son, but were losing ships and we've only taken a couple of those dreadnoughts down."

Hiccup watch and saw that his father was right. The entire fleet was being torn apart and while they had done significant damage to the Reapers it just wasn't enough to break through the blockade.

Hiccup slammed his fist on his seat. "There has to be a way."

"Leave that to me," said Recon's voice.

"Recon where are you? I've lost the signal on your fighter," said Nyreen.

"That's because I'm not on my fighter, I'm on a dreadnought," said Recon.

Hiccup turned and saw a Turian dreadnought breaking formation and flying down to whether the blockade was thickest.

"Recon? What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, I'm detecting a large power increase on that dreadnought. It's going to explode," said Fishlegs.

"I've converted the dreadnought engine into a bomb, it should have enough power to create a hole in the blockade. And don't worry I have evacuated everybody before I went through with this plan."

"Don't be an idiot!" Nyreen yelled.

"Hey, if this mission is as important as you say then we can't afford to lose. Besides, there's no stopping me now!"

Hiccup watches the dreadnoughts' thrusters increased and it's speeded towards the blockade. The Reaper dreadnought open fire, Recon was skilled enough to avoid their blasts, and he did take a few minor hits.

Then the dreadnought slams right into the Reaper flagship next second there was a massive explosion. Hiccup did everything he could to keep the ship study and when the light died down they saw a massive hole in the Reaper blockade and there was no sign of Recon.

"Recon has given us an opening, let's make sure sacrifice wasn't in vain," said Hiccup.

He then flowed straight down towards the hole, but already the Reaper forces were gathering to reinforce the gap. At first it looked like they were going to make it in time, but then several Human and Quarian dreadnought appear from nowhere and blocks the Reaper advance.

"Go get her son," said his father.

"We'll hold the line," said his mother.

"Thanks," said Hiccup as tears rolled down his cheek.

Suddenly Reaper fighters began firing at them from behind, but then a squadron of Turian fighters appeared led by Nyreen and they destroyed them.

"We've got your back, Hiccup," said Nyreen.

"I owe you guys want," said Hiccup.

He put everything he had into the thrusters and with one final burst of speed they broke through the blockade and approach the Citadel hangar door. However, they didn't open.

"Okay, we're here," said Eret. "Now what?"

"I have no idea," said Hiccup. "I just assume that the doors would open."

"Great, why did we make him the leader?" Snotlout asked.

"Asta, can you make sense of this?" Heather asked.

Asta, who was on Hiccup's shoulders, began to scan the hangar door. "Daddy, something strange is going on. This door is unlocked by a quest tag, blocked by the system administrator."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snotlout asked.

"It means that this door was never intended to be opened by a player," said Hiccup.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Fishlegs looked at the monitor. "Hiccup, we've got enemies inbound."

"There's no way will survive this," said Ragnar.

"If anyone's got any ideas I'm open," said Hiccup.

"So we don't have something cool like card that could open anything," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, think of how much trouble we could get in," said Tuffnut.

"If you guys don't have anything useful to say shut up," said Snotlout.

Hiccup then remember the card Ragnar found. "No, the twins are onto something."

"We are?" the twins gasped in surprise.

Hiccup pulled out the card and showed it to Asta. "Hey, Asta, see if this will work."

Asta nodded and flew over the card and began accessing the data from it. "I'm transferring the code."

Hiccup watched as Asta access the computer terminal on the ship transferring the code to the hangar doors. Then they began to open.

"We're in," said Hiccup and he charge straight towards the hangar doors. "Hang on guys, the battle is only just begun."

They then flew into the hangar doors and disappeared as a light from the hangar doors consumed.


	24. The Gilded Hero

Next thing they knew they crashed into a hanger and Hiccup barely able to hold the Normandy together. He was finally able to stop the Normandy and witness the hangar doors closing.

Soon he and the rest of his crew exited from the Normandy and he noticed that Asta had reverted back to true form. They began looking round the hangar and found a completely bare, no doubt that someone didn't suspect that anyone would land.

"Asta, where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," said Asta looking around confused. "There's no mapping data available."

"I don't get it, why create a game when the final quest is totally impossible to do," said Ragnar.

"Yeah what's the fun in that," said Tuffnut.

"They should at least put something that explodes in here," said Ruffnut.

"Maybe this more going on here than we thought," said Heather.

"Asta, do you know where Astrid is?" Hiccup asked Asta.

Asta nodded. "Yes." She closed her eyes and began to locate for Astrid ID. "She's close… very close in fact." She then opened her eyes and headed down towards a corridor. "This way?"

Hiccup then looked at his team. "Heather, take Fishlegs and twins and locate the other three hundred players, see if you cannot release them. Everyone else is with me were a fine Astrid."

"Right!" they yelled.

Hiccup then ran after Asta with Ragnar, Snotlout and Eret following close behind. He saw Heather running down an opposite corridor with Fishlegs and the twins.

"Hallson is going to pay for this," said Hiccup.

Astrid was sitting in her cell line on her bed on her front, she didn't know how much more she could take. Hiccup was out there somewhere and there was nothing she could do to find him.

* * *

Suddenly her cell door opened and she expect to see Hallson, but instead saw five different figures. The little girl she recognise at once, it was Asta.

"Mummy!" Asta yelled.

Astrid covered her mouth unable to hold back the tears and next second she found Asta tackling her with a hug.

"Asta!" she yelled as she hugged her back.

She then looked at the other four figures and recognise the human. It was Hiccup and she could only suspect that the other three were her other friends. She brushed away her tears and looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup," she said.

"Astrid," said Hiccup approaching her.

Astrid can believe her eyes, they were finally united and Asta was with them. It was a miracle and in the back of a mind you can help but laugh. Here she was the damsel in distress and her knight in shining armour came to rescue her.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," said Hiccup whispering in her ear.

Astrid shook her head. "No, it's okay, really. I always knew would save me."

"Hey, what we look like chopped liver?" said the Krogan. She recognised the voice as Snotlout.

The Turian then elbowed him in the gut when she knew that was Ragnar at once. "Shut up, you're ruining a romantic moment."

She looked at the Drell and judging by the way he was standing it was Eret. She wondered where the others were, but knowing Hiccup he had probably given them another mission of great importance.

Hiccup looked at her. "Well, ready to go home?"

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup then looked down at Asta. "Hey, Asta? Can you log Astrid out from here?"

Asta shook her head. "Nah, her status is logged by complicated codes that I don't have access to. We'll need to find a system console to bypass them."

"I found a console in a lavatory," said Astrid.

"With any luck Heather and the others have located it," said Ragnar.

So that was the mission that Hiccup had sent the others to do, but then Hiccup looked up and reached for his lightsabre, the next second of them felt as if some invisible force was pushing them down.

"What's going on?" Snotlout yelled.

"Asta, what's happening?" Hiccup asked feeling himself getting crushed.

He then noticed that the scenery was changing and they were on top of what looked like a black hole. Suddenly Asta was covered by what looked like black lightning.

"Mummy? Be careful something-something bad is coming," Asta warned.

Then suddenly she disappeared.

"Asta!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled.

Hiccup try to stand, but the pressure was too great and he tried to reach out to Astrid, who was doing the same.

"Astrid!"

Then the pressure increased and Astrid was based down on the floor along with the others. Hiccup was using all the strength he had not to follow suit.

"What a surprise, the last thing I suspected was a cockroach in my little birds cage," said a very familiar voice.

Hiccup knew who it was at once. "You've got to be kidding," he turned his head and saw Hallson standing above him. "It's Hallson!"

Hallson wiggled a finger. "I prefer if you didn't call me that name in this world. You should address me as the Illusive Man and master of this world!"

He then kicked Hiccup across the face.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Hallson then presses foot on Hiccup's head. "What do you think? Wanna know why you can't move? It a new drive core that affects the gravity outside its chambers coming out on the next update. You think the players will go for it?"

"Leave her alone, you coward," Astrid growled.

"Yeah, why don't you fight someone who can fight back," said Ragnar.

Hallson looked to the others. "I see you brought your friends along, but no matter." He then show them the video screen of the labs. Heather and the others were fighting against several goons, but their bulletin seemed to have any effect on them. "As you can see my associates are keeping your friends busy. Being the Game Master so great you can affect people settings, like the ones alter my allies making them totally immune to bullets and fists."

"Because you know they wouldn't stand a chance if it was a fair fight," said Eret.

Hallson ignored him and bent down towards Hiccup. "Tell me something Harold, or should I call you Hiccup instead?" He then grabbed Hiccup's lightsaber and activated it, he then swung it around without a care in the world. "How did you get inside? I saw a strange program running, is that how?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything," Hiccup snarled.

Hallson shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you don't want to tell me that's fine I'll just ask your mind instead."

"What?"

"Oh please, you don't really think I went to all that trouble, setting this whole thing up, just for fun, did you? I have three hundred former players of DAO under my thumb. And now thanks to their dedicated co-operation the technology I developed for total control for motions and thought is 80% complete."

I'm about to achieve what no one else has, the total control of the human soul. It's so close that I can almost taste it. Seriously, thank god for virtual reality, huh."

They all just stared at him in disgust as he laughed like a madman.

"Well, he's lost it," said Ragnar.

"You're never going to get away with this you hear? You monster," said Astrid.

Hallson just looked at her in amusement. "Who do you think is going to stop me? Your little hero here, but last I checked he was at my mercy." He then gave her a very hungry look, a lock that Hiccup didn't like one bit. "I know, before I start tinkering with your little's souls, why don't we have ourselves a little fun?"

He then snapped his fingers and a pair of chains appear out of nowhere and landed right in front of Astrid. Hiccup didn't like where this was going and he liked the looks of it even less. He was utterly powerless and could only watch as Hallson placed the cuffs around her wrists.

"You bastard," Hiccup growled. "Leave her alone!"

"Now that's seriously low, even for you," said Ragnar.

"Once we get out of this you're gonna be so sorry," said Snotlout.

"I have truly never met anyone as sick as you," said Eret.

Hallson ignore their comments and looked at Hiccup with an evil smirk. Next second the chains rose up in the air and Astrid was hoisted up into the air, hotel was very touching the ground.

He gave Astrid a very hungry look. "Yes," he said extending his hands.

Then suddenly the gravity increased and Astrid winced in pain as the cuffs graze across her wrists. That wince seemed to made Hallson even more excited.

"Great, that's what I was hoping for. You can't make MPC girls make faces like that," he said as he approached Astrid. Then grabbed her hair and sniffed it much to Astrid's disgust. "You smell lovely. Figuring out how to replicate the way you smell in real life was a challenge and don't even get me started on how…" He then began to rub his head against hers and she tried a poor way from him, but to no avail. "Hard it was for me to get an analyser into your hospital room undetected."

"Get away from her!" Hiccup demanded as he tried to get to his feet.

Hallson rolled his eyes. "Give me a break." He then approached Hiccup. "Why don't you lay down gravel like good little doggy!"

He then kicked him across the face and then stabbed him with his own lightsabre.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

Ragnar on the others try to get to their feet, but the gravity was too strong and they could only watch helplessly. However, Hallson wasn't through yet, not by a long shot.

"System command, change the pain absorber from level ten to level eight!" Hallson commanded.

At once a gauge appeared in front of him and the bar decreased into it reached eight. At once Hiccup felt the pain increase and Hallson laughed as he winced in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? I'll increased the pain gradually to give you something to look forward to." He then began to walk away over to Astrid. "By the way, once it drops below is level three it starts to affect your body in the real world." He then turned his attention onto Astrid. "As for you."

He then guided his hand across her breasts and she closed her eyes not bearing to look at Hiccup. Hiccup and the others try to get their feet, but like all their attempted ended in failure.

"Stop it!" Hiccup growled.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup trying to keep on a brave face. "It's okay, Hiccup. No matter what he does to me, he's not really hurting me."

Hallson laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that, but I wonder how long your pride is going to last. Thirty minutes? An hour? Let's see how long you can hang onto it!"

He then ripped the front of her dress with her in her breasts and he just looked at her even hungrier as if he hadn't eaten in days. He then walked behind Astrid smirking.

"Now with that out of the way, do you want to know what I'm thinking?" he asked. He then cascaded his hands around her body. "Once we have our fun here I'm going to pay you a visit to the hospital, I'll set up a big monitor and playback and recording of this and we can enjoy ourselves all over again." He then licked his lips and placed a hand under her chin. "But this time, with your real body."

Astrid's eyes widened with horror and Hallson laughed maniacally. Astrid looked at Hiccup with a look that he never thought he'd see, it was fear.

Hallson then began to lick her face. "Yummy. How sweet."

Hiccup clenched his fists as Hallson began licking her face like she was a lollipop. "Hallson! You bastard! You bastard!"

Hallson looked at him and laughed. Hiccup wanted to kill him more than any other person alive, even Alvin.

"You'll regret this! You hear me you're going to wish you never made me angry!" Hiccup roared.

Hallson just ignored him and continue to defy Astrid's body and Hiccup began to lose consciousness because the pain.

* * *

He didn't know exactly what was happening now, everyone had vanished, Hallson, Astrid and the others. He was just lying there and the only thing he can help but think was how he failed Astrid.

"Are you giving up?" said a voice. "Are you giving up?"

Hiccup recognised the voice. It was Alvin, but right his thought were upon Astrid. "No. And facing reality."

"Then you are giving up," said Alvin's voice. "To the power of a system that you once defied."

"What choice do I have? I'm just a player and he's the GM."

"Then our battle was what… a joke?" Hiccup then looked up and saw Alvin looking down at him. "Do you remember how you showed me the power of the human will was superior to the system? How you showed me the possibilities of the future?"

Then suddenly everything disintegrated around him and he heard Alvin's voice echoing. "Get up, Hiccup. Get up!"

* * *

Hallson now rips the remainder of the dress below Astrid's waste. She was now naked and Hallson began licking her legs making his way to her pussy.

Then something miraculous happened, Hiccup began to get raise himself to his feet. "Your attacks… I'll weak. The blades in DAO hit way harder."

Hallson turned just in time to see Hiccup standing and the lightsaber being dislodged from his chest. He didn't look too concerned about this little development and slowly made his way over to him.

"Unbelievable, I've got a few bugs left to deal with," he said and raised his hand ready to hit Hiccup.

However, Hiccup grabbed his fist much to his surprise anyone else's. "System login, ID Lucius!"

Then suddenly several monitors appeared around Hiccup much the surprise of everyone. "What?" Hallson yelled quickly backing away from Hiccup. "Whose ID are you using?"

Hiccup ignored him. "System command, enable administrator privileges, set ID Illusive Man to level one."

Hallson suddenly felt a slight twinge and got a message telling him that he had lost all of his privileges. "An ID that outlines mine! That's impossible!" he gasped in horror.

He looked around and saw the gravity field was failing and Ragnar and the others were getting to their feet. "This is my world! I'm the creator!" He kept on trying to bring up his menu, but nothing happened. "I'm its ruler! It's King!"

"No, I don't think so," said Hiccup. "You stole everything from this world. Everything! Including its people! You're nothing more than a King of thieves! Sitting alone on a stolen throne!"

"You little punk," Hallson growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather and her team were having difficulties no matter how many times they kept on filing Hallson goons wouldn't fall and there were starting to run out of ammo. Fishlegs was badly injured and she was exhausted keeping the barrier protecting them.

"When I can survive long like this," said Heather.

"These guys just won't fall," said Ruffnut as she kept on filing her rifle.

"Well we can't just stop," said Tuffnut doing the same.

Then much to the surprise of everyone, the twins' bullets actually make contact with the goons.

"What's going on?" one of them yelled.

"I don't know, were supposed to be immune to bullets!" said another.

Suddenly a monitor appeared with Hiccup looking down at them smiling. "I'm afraid I was my doing."

"Hiccup?" Heather gasped. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I simply going control the entire system and I altered it so that you guys are now immune and that they're the ones in trouble," said Hiccup smiling.

The twins smiled mysteriously and looked at the goons, which were now very worried.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Ruffnut.

"Me too, sis," said Tuffnut.

Heather couldn't help but smile as the twins open file on the goons and while those two were having their fun both she and Fishlegs began to access the main console.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hallson was staring horrified at Hiccup. His entire world had just turned upside down and now he was at the mercy of Hiccup.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid. "Think you can wait a little bit longer? This will only take a sec."

Astrid nodded and right on the others approached freeing her from the chains.

"Don't worry we've got," said Ragnar as Eret covered her with a blanket.

"Now kick that guy ass," said Snotlout clenching his fist.

Hiccup nodded and then he summed the second lightsaber with a red tint and gave it to Hallson. He grabbed it, but it bumbled with his hand it was clear that without the system backing him up it wasn't much of a fighter.

"Let's see what you've got now that you don't have a system to back you up," he said.

Hiccup then grabbed his own lightsaber and pointed it at Hallson. The look on his face was a mixture of anger and determination and it didn't take a genius to know who was going to win this fight.

"It's time to settle the score. The King of Thieves versus the Gilded Hero." Hiccup however wasn't through by a long shot. "System command, said pain absorber to zero."

Hallson case in horror as the gauge dropped all the way down to zero. "No, not that," he said utterly horrified.

"Did you just flinch? Because the other guy never flinched, no matter how bad things got. You know him, Alvin Trench!"

Hallson eyes widened. "Oh my God… Alvin! Oh, I get it that was his ID."

"Hmm, guess my father was good for something," said Ragnar.

"Why? You're supposed to be dead! Why are you still getting in my way?" Hallson yelled. He then began swinging his lightsaber around as if he was trying to hit something invisible. "You were always doing this! Acting all high and mighty like some big shot! Taking everything that was rightfully mine!"

"A bit delusional don't you think?" said Eret.

"Yeah, I think he's lost it," said Snotlout.

"Did he had it to begin with?" said Astrid.

"Hallson," said Hiccup still keeping his firm's expression. "In a way I get where you're coming from. I lost to him to and then I had to go and work for him, but whatever happened I never wanted to be him… unlike you."

"Damn you! God, damn you!"

Hallson then swung his lightsaber around, but Hiccup easily dodged all his attempts. It was clear that he was no match for Hiccup, not without relying on the system to support him. Then when he performed the first, Hiccup sidestepped and swung his lightsaber grating his cheek.

Hallson grabbed hold of his cheek and yelled in pain. He then turned and looked at Hiccup in fear, because he knew that he stood no chance against him and that he wasn't going to show any mercy to him not that everything he'd done.

Hiccup then slowly made his way over to him anger in his eyes. "Hurts doesn't it? But it's nothing compared to the pain you made Astrid feel. Not even close!"

Hallson raises hand to block Hiccup's attack, but he ended up having his hand cut off. He screamed as he clutched his stump. "My hand! My hand! My hand!"

Hiccup then slashed his lightsaber again right below his torso. He screamed at the lower half of his body disintegrated and he landed on the floor in excruciating pain.

Hiccup grabbed his hair and pulled him towards him and stared at him. Hallson's eyes were full of tears of pain and he just stared at him in fear the raging Hiccup's eyes was the likes of which he had never seen. Hiccup then tossed them into the air and as he fell back towards the ground the last thing he saw was the tip of Hiccup's lightsaber as it pierced him right through his right eye.

Astrid and the others watched as the remainders of Hallson's body went limp and disintegrated. They just stared at Hiccup as he stood there they had never seen Hiccup in such a rage.

"Remind me not get on Hiccup's bad side," said Ragnar.

"I'm with you on that," said Snotlout.

Hiccup made his way over to Astrid and the two of them gave one another a big hug. Hiccup then practically broke down in her arms as all the pain he felt in the last few months flowed into him like a tidal wave hitting the land.

Astrid patted him on the back. "I had faith in you. I have faith in you. Always have, always will and I know you always be there for me, because I love you."

"I don't have any power," said Hiccup as he cried into her shoulder. "I'm not a hero."

"Not a hero?" said Ragnar in total bewilderment. "Hiccup, you defeated both Alvin and Hallson that own game. You saved over six thousand players in a virtual hell. So, don't ever say that you're not a hero, because you are."

Snotlout and Eret nodded.

"They're right," said Astrid. "No one else could have done what you did today or all the days we spent in DAO. Your leader, and leader we would follow to the ends of the earth and more importantly you're the man I love."

"Hey guys," said Heather appearing on the monitor Hiccup had created earlier. "We've cleaned up the rest of Hallson's goons and with access the main console."

"Good, now get Astrid and the others out of here. I think they are overdue two months in the real world." He then looked at Astrid. "It's got to be night time already back there, but I'll see you at the hospital as soon as I can."

Astrid smiled. "I'll be waiting for you. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up." Tears then flooded down her cheeks. "It's finally over, we're going home. Back to the real world."

"That's right," said Hiccup smiling. "But a lot's changed so try not to freak out."

Astrid shook her head. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

"How could I, m'lady?"

Astrid smiled before she vanished as Heather and Fishlegs freed the other three hundred players from their prison.

Hiccup then looked at the others. "You guys logout, I've got one or two things to do before I logout."

"You sure?" Ragnar asked.

"It's not like Hallson is going to come back," Hiccup pointed out.

Ragnar nodded. "Good point, but all the same be careful."

Hiccup smiled as one by one the gang vanished and he was left there alone. "That's it, game over." He then crossed his arms. "Or is it? What do you think, Lucius?"

Then Alvin appeared out of nowhere. "Good to see you again, Hiccup."

"So, you are live."

Alvin shrugged. "You could say I'm alive… in a way. Ultimately I'm the after image of the mine that was Alvin Trench… an echo."

"And as usual I have no idea what you're talking about. I guess I should thank you, though."

"That's not necessary," said Alvin.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You my son may be friends, but that doesn't mean we are so we should expect favours from each other. There's always a price… always."

"Okay… what do you want me to do?"

Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Hiccup looked up and saw something that resembled an egg floating down towards him and hovered in his hands.

He looked at Alvin. "What's this?"

"The beginnings of a new world. I call it the Seed." Hiccup just stared at him. "Once it sprouts you'll know what it is. What you do with it is up to you. You can even delete it if you want. However, if you still have a tiny bit of fun this left for the virtual world you'll take care of it."

Hiccup looked at it, he had never seen anything like it in all his life and he looked back up at Alvin. "I should get going now. I do hope we meet again, Hiccup."

He then watched as Alvin walked away and vanished just like he did two months ago. Then there was a bright light and it consumed Hiccup and he found himself back in Astrid's chambers. He then looked around frantically for Asta.

"Asta!" he yelled. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

Asta then appeared out of thin air and landed in Hiccup's arms. "Daddy!"

Hiccup took in a deep sigh of relief. "Thank god, you're safe."

Asta nodded. "I hide myself inside the local memory of your NerveGear rig." She then noticed that Astrid wasn't anywhere with them. "Where's Mummy?"

"Don't worry," he assured. "She safe, she is back home."

"Mummy's back!" Asta yelled excitedly. She then placed ahead against his armour and tears rolled onto it. "Thank goodness. I'm so happy, really."

Hiccup rubbed her head. "I promise we'll be back to visit soon. Although, I don't know how much longer this world is going to be around."

She smiled up at him. "It doesn't matter, because my core programs is inside your NerveGear now. So will always be together."

"All right, I'd better head out. I'm going to see Mummy."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

Hiccup then accessed his menu and before he looked out he looked outside of Astrid's window into the vacuum of space. Despite Hallson's crazy plan, the game was actually pretty good and he hoped that they would keep it online.

He then kissed Asta on the cheek and press the logout button.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw both his parents looking down at him with concerned looks.

"You're right, son?" his father asked. "We were worried about you for a minute there."

"Did you find her?" his mother asked.

"I certainly did and we were right Hallson device the entire Citadel to be some sort of research station. He was planning on creating technology to control people's minds."

His parents looked at each other.

"You sure this son?" his mother asked.

"I heard it from his lips, if you don't believe me you can ask Astrid and the others they witnessed his little speech."

"So… she's free," said his father breathlessly.

"Along with three hundred other former players from DAO."

His parents smiled.

His father then helped him up. "Then you go and get a son, she's waited long enough."

"You sure it'll be okay?"

His mother smiled at him. "Of course, we would come with you, but we need to act against Hallson before he covers his tracks."

Harold didn't waste a second, he rushed out of the room and grabbed his motorbike. It was snowing outside and it was quite cold, but he didn't care he was going to see Astrid.

His parents saw him off as he drove down the road. This had to be the best day of his life.


	25. The World Seed

**I just want to say Merry Christmas to you all and to inform you that I am planning on doing a story based on Yu-gi-oh GX**

* * *

Harold was riding his motorbike as fast as he could to Astrid's hospital, the cold was getting at him but the thought of Astrid waiting for him in her room drove him to push forwards.

Once he reached the hospital he jumped off his bike and raced over to the door and then someone jumped to map the shadows. He barely had time to dodge any thought a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He looked at his shoulder and blood pouring out the wound, someone had slashed his arm with a knife. He doubled over backwards and supported his weight on the van he looked around to see who attacked him and he saw him. It was Hallson.

"Your late, Hiccup," he said as he walked towards him still clutching the knife. "I've been out here so long I might catch cold."

"Hallson?" Harold gasped.

"You did a very bad thing, Hiccup. You know I can still feel the pain."

"It's over, Hallson. Do yourself a favour and turn yourself in, you're finished."

"Finished?" said Hallson tilting his head. "Hardly, there are lots of companies that would kill to have me in my research and wanted to complete there won't be anything or anyone standing in my way. Then I will be the ruler of this world."

Harold can believe what he was hearing, surely Hallson didn't think you would get away for what he's done. Both his parents were already arranging things for his arrest in this an attack on his person would only make things worse.

Hallson then glared at Harold with such hatred. "But first I'm going to kill you."

Hallson then charged at him's thrusting his knife, but Harold was able to dodge. However, thanks was injured arm and prosthetic leg he toppled over onto the pavement.

"Come on, get up," said Hallson kicking him in the stomach again and again. "I said get up!" He then placed his foot on his chest and looked down at him. "You think a piece of trash like you can get in my way? Did you think I'll let you slow me down?" He then rate is knife into the air. "You wanna know what the punishment is? Death. I won't accept anything less."

He then brought the knife down, but instead of hitting him it hit the pavement. Harold then saw him rubbing his right eye.

"Damn," he growled. "My right eye is all foggy, but I won't miss again… promise." He then raised his knife again and then he began to shake and then he went completely crazy. "You… bastard! You little boy… you're a piece of scum! You don't have any real power!"

"And neither do you," said Hiccup.

"Die damn you!" Hallson yelled bringing the knife down.

However, Harold was ready and grabbed his hand holding the knife back. Then using his other hand he grabbed his prosthetic leg and slammed it against Hallson's face and then he grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the van knocking him out cold.

"You're looking not the kind of guy who kill someone in cold blood," said Harold as he adjusted his prosthetic leg.

He wanted to kill him so badly, but he knew that Astrid would never forgive him if he did in the last thing he wanted was for her to see like a murderer.

* * *

Once he called his dad informing him of Hallson's attempt to murder him he made his way over to the hospital. He slowly made his way over to Astrid's room not sure what to say to her finally met her.

He took a deep breath and stepped into her room and made his way over to her bed. He pulled back the curtains and there she was sitting upright in her bed.

"Astrid."

She looked at him and smiled. "Hiccup."

She outstretched her hand and he took it and sat on the side of her bed and pulled into a big hug. Astrid then noticed the cut on his shoulder.

"I had a bit of a run in with your former fiancé, but he's been taking care of," he said.

Astrid gave apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I can't hear too well right now. I think I know what you said though… what you meant. But it's really over and finally… finally I get to meet you."

They pulled apart and looked at each other.

Astrid was crying her eyes out. "So anyway… I'm Astrid, Astrid Hofferson and I'm finally back."

Harold brushed away his tears. "I'm Harold Haddock. Welcome home, Astrid."

They then pulled each other into a kiss and were bathed in moonlight that was shining out of Astrid window. This was the true first kiss and Harold turned ask for a better one."

* * *

Things got interesting over the next few months, for one Astrid had to still recover from her time in the game. Also that night he went to visit Astrid in the hospital, Harold father took Hallson into custody.

Later his mother interrogated him and of course he denied everything and try to put the blame on Alvin Trench. But after she questioned one of his employers, Hallson confessed everything.

Fortunately for those three hundred players from DAO when they came to they couldn't remember anything about the experiments. Which was probably for the best considering everything that had just happened and they didn't suffer from side effects from the experiments.

Though the fate for virtual MMO was a different story. This latest incident combined with the DAO that destroyed the industry altogether. Fortunately for Astrid uncle, it was able to maintain RECT Industries, but he had stepped down as CEO for the free reign he gave Hallson and Astrid took over the company.

Not only that, but he was awarded another medal from the president. They also informed him that they would be looking at is career with great interest. In truth he didn't know whether there was a good thing or not, but at long last he could finally relax and actually live.

His mother had actually located Nyreen, who did actually live too far from them. They invited her as a guest when all the local players from DAO organised a party for him and Astrid. To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

"You're right, Natalie?" Harold asked noticing the nervous look on her face.

"It's just that eating all these former players from DAO is a bit daunting to say the least," said Natalie.

"Don't worry about it, you've seen most of them," said Astrid.

"Yeah, but it's different in real life."

"Just relax then not going to throw you out," Harold assured.

"And if they do I'll give them one of these," said Astrid clenching her fist.

Natalie looked at Harold incredulously. "How did you survive with her as your girlfriend?"

He took a sideways glance at Astrid and chose his words very carefully. "I just… uh, watch out for her right hook."

Astrid responded by punching him on the shoulder Natalie just looked at them bewildered. If that was Astrid's way of showing affection, she hate how she showed anger.

They soon reached Gobber's bar and found that everyone had already shown up. It looked as if they were waiting for an hour rather than a few minutes.

Harold blinked. "Hold on a sec, were we supposed to get here early?"

"We gave you a later time to make sure everyone else got here first," Heather explained. "It wouldn't be right for the guest of honour to show up before the guests." She then grabbed Harold's wrist and pulled him inside. "Don't just stand there come on in."

She then forced to stand on a wooden crate overlooking everyone and she grabbed microphone. "Okay everybody," she said at her voice echoed across the room. "Let's get this party started. You all know what to do. Ready… and…"

"Congratulations on beating DAO Hiccup!" they all cheered.

Soon they began pulling party poppers and raise a large sheet of paper that said: _Congratulations_. Harold was totally speeches and even notice Heather putting a drink in his hand.

"Cheers!" Heather yelled.

"Cheers!" they all yelled.

Once things began to settle down Harold sat at the bar, for the past half an hour he'd been on his feet as everyone congratulated him on clearing DAO.

"I thought the medals were bad enough," Harold groaned.

"I could think of worse things," said Richard sitting next to him. "For instance you could be Hallson. I mean he'll be lucky if he doesn't get the electric chair."

"Long time no see," said a voice.

Harold turned and recognised him as Inquisitor Trevelyan.

"Hi, Trevelyan," said Harold smiling. "How you then? I heard you and Cassandra are married now. I know it's late, but congratulations."

Trevelyan smiled. "Thank you, but ever since we got back and taking everything we've got to adjust to life here. The good thing is settling in to work mode again."

"I think you're probably one of the lucky ones," said Richard.

"Yeah, Astrid only just come out of hospital and now she is the CEO of her family's company," said Harold. "She's been busy clearing out of Hallson's mess."

Harold looked at Astrid who was talking too few of the girls that they met on their travels.

"I wouldn't worry, she's strong and tough," said Richard. "In fact, I'm surprised you survive being her boyfriend."

Harold rolled his eyes. "I haven't heard that one before." He then looked at Richard curiously. "By the way have you found out more about the Seed?"

"The better question is what I haven't found. It's like nothing I've ever seen, the thing is capable of creating hundreds maybe even thousands of MMOs. But I've got a question for you, what are you planning on doing with it?"

* * *

Astrid was at her desk working late into the night, she had to complete this report that if she didn't want to be sued for everything she owned. She had been working non-stop ever since she left the hospital and even then she still had to take medication.

Thanks to Hallson the company was just one disaster away from falling apart. If it wasn't for Harold's mum could have been a lot worse, she minutes the ease things over with the media, but that didn't stop the board from sucking her father and putting her in charge.

During this time she barely had enough time with Harold and there were so many things she wanted to do with him. He had been so patient that it was beyond belief, it was anyone else they probably would have snapped, but not him.

"Miss Hofferson," said her secretary. "There's a young man wanting to see you."

Astrid had a feeling she knew it was. "Send him in."

The door of her office opened and Harold appeared smiling and naturally she smiled back. He was a welcome sight.

"I see someone is working hard," said Harold as he approached her desk.

Astrid groaned. "You have no idea. Hallson has put the company through the mud and it's taking everything I have just not to sink."

Harold took her hand. "If anyone can pull this company out of the mud, it's you."

"That means so much," said Astrid. She then looked at him curiously. "But something tells me this wasn't just a social call."

He chuckled. "You saw right through me. I've got something that might just help, you remember me telling you about the Seed that Alvin gave me."

Astrid nodded. "Yes, you are going to give it to Richard to test to make sure it's safe."

"Well, he just given the thumbs up and I want to give it to you."

Astrid just stared at him breathlessly. "You're doing what?"

"Astrid, it wasn't your company's fault that put it where it was in the company that designed MEO so perfectly should exist. With the Seed you'll be able to pull this company out of the mud and begin a new golden age of MMOs." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "As long as no deranged psychopath decisive all in Alvin and Hallson's footsteps."

Astrid couldn't help but giggle. "Harold, you have no idea how much this means."

Harold just gave her a goofy smile. "Anything for my girl."

Astrid's face and became serious and looked at Harold. "And about that, I want to tell you how patient you've been. You know with me being in the coma and now this."

Harold just shrugged. "It would hardly seem fell on me to jump you by surprise why have so much on your mind."

"I know when I appreciated, but I really want to thank you for everything and I would really like to treat you to something." Harold looked at her blankly, but before he could speak Astrid placed a finger on his lips. "This is my choice and I want you."

Harold just stared at her breathlessly as she reached for her buzzer. "Miss Pokeson, you're free to go. I'll lock up after myself."

"As you wish, Miss Hofferson."

Astrid leaned over to Harold giving him a very seductive look. "Now it's just you and me."

Harold smiled and pulled her into a kiss. As they kissed Astrid removed his shirt while he did the same with her jacket. Once the jacket was removed Astrid tore her shirt off and buttons flew in all directions.

Then while she was busy removing his belt, he removes her bra. Way just to stare at her breasts which had grown after being in a coma for two years. Once his jeans fell to the floor she slowly made her way around the desk kicking her skirt away. She then landed her ponytail and her golden hair flowed across her back.

She then forced into sit down on the desk and bent down on her knees. She then pulled his pants down seen his erection standing to attention.

She giggled. "Looks like someone is excited."

Harold just shrugged nervously.

Astrid then took him into her mouth and he watched in bliss as he watched her head bobbed up and down. He ran his hands through her hair taking in deep breaths as she did her work. He could barely contain himself, but before he could unleash is cum Astrid came to a sudden stop.

She then pulled away from him and looked at him seductively. "Don't think we're finished just yet."

She then got her to her feet and removed her panties and stood there allowing Harold to take her all in. "Show me what you've got and you can be as rough as you like."

Harold just stared at her. "Astrid, are you sure?"

Astrid just shook her head. "Always the gentleman. Harold, this is my way of saying thank you for everything and I would ask you to do it if I didn't want it."

That was all that he needed to hear. He grabbed her and placed on top of the desk, brushing away all the papers off it. He then inserted his length into her and discovered that she was already wet, he heard Astrid gasp in pain.

"Do you want me to pull it out?"

"No… just let me get use to the pain."

They throw forgot that this was actually their first time in the real world and as search it would be more painful for Astrid. Despite this however, Astrid wanted him to do it even more.

One she was adjusted to the pain she nodded and Harold began pumping into her. She wrapped her legs around him pushing him even deeper and moaning every time he pulled in and out.

"Harder! Harder!" she begged.

Hearing Astrid beg was very surprising, she was wasn't the kind of girl that would submit to anyone. However they both knew that Harold would never take full advantage of her and that was probably why she let her hair down… sort of speak.

Harold then began to attack her breasts, kissing, licking and anything else he could imagine. Astrid moans grew louder as he pushed into her harder and did you know how long it could last.

"I can't hold on," he said.

"Neither can I," said Astrid.

Then almost the exact same time they came and both of them panting hard.

* * *

A few seconds later they were sitting on Astrid's couch, still naked and recovering from the exuberance. She pressed her head down his chest and looked into his eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted this," she said.

Harold stared at her. "You? I'm the one who waited for months on end."

Astrid laughed. "So, were you catching up for lost time?"

Harold shrugged. "More or less."

"You're such a terrible liar."

"Which makes you wonder how I managed to fool Wreav."

Astrid laughed again. "I love you, you know that."

"Well, we keep telling each other often enough."

Astrid elbowed him in the chest. "Hey, I'm being serious."

Harold rubbed his chest. "And you think I'm not?"

Astrid pulled away at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"The Seed wasn't the only thing I came in here for."

Astrid watch as he got up and walked over to his jeans. He appeared to be pulling something out of its pockets and returned with his hands behind his back.

"What you got there?" she asked.

Hiccup then went down on one knee and shoulder the case which had a golden ring inside it. "Astrid, will you do honour of marrying me?"

Astrid was speechless, tears flood into our eyes and she could barely contain her excitement. "Yes."

She watched as Harold placed the ring on her finger and she gazed down on it. It was so beautiful.

They then looked at each other and then leaned each other into a kiss. Astrid can help but think that the one good thing about being trapped in DAO was that she was able to find such a brave, caring and heroic man that she loved so much. She was possibly the luckiest girl in the entire world.


End file.
